Little Secrets
by Boxer216
Summary: Brittany tells Santana everything, but what happens when she forgets to mention a small detail that greatly affects her..Wolf!Britt
1. Chapter 1

A.N. **So, my first fanfic, hope it could be more than a one-shot, but for now it is. Maybe with some reviews and encouragement I will write more.. but I will happily take any constructive criticism or pointers! Enjoy! **

After a long day at practice and school, Brittany and I walked back to my car in the parking lot, hoping in it quickly to get away from the school. We drove home on the on the main road, littered with houses on our left and right. Finally, we pulled up to my house. After turning the car off and walking up the drive way, I glanced over my shoulder to look at Brittany and noticed she wasn't all that tired. Whatever, she was a bucket of rainbows anyway.

We walked up to my room once we dropped off our bags in the living room. I noticed Brittany had a slight limp walking towards my room, I didn't think much of it, mainly because we had such an intense cheerios practice.

I tiredly closed my bedroom door behind me and let me head rest against it. I was exhausted. I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist. I glance over my shoulder to see Brittany resting on my shoulder near my face. Her eyes have always been strikingly blue, but there was something else there I couldn't place while she looked at me.

"You wanna watch a movie?" she asked excitedly, bouncing on her toes in an excited manner.

"Sure" I replied, not really caring what we do as long as we could relax. Next thing I know is my legs are out from underneath me and she is caring me to the bed.

"Shit B, give a little warning next time! Scared the hell out of me" I mumbled once she placed me on my side of the bed I sit up looking at her, waiting for an explanation for her burst of energy. I don't understand how we went through hell in practice today and she has the energy of a puppy.  
"Oh chill out San, I know you love surprises" She says with a wink and walks towards my dresser where all my movies are. She always insisted on watching Disney movies so I have a full collection now.. along with my horror and gore of course.

Again, I noticed something odd about Brittany. She seemed.. taller? But that's impossible to have a growth spurt overnight. Her uniform always showed off her assests, her long toned legs and shaped upper body, but her uniform is just a little too snug, as if it were too small..

"Hey Brit, did your uniform shrink or something?" I asked her. She took a few minutes looking through the movies before replying, she must have felt my eyes on her because she started to shuffle her feet, something she does when she is nervous.

"Y-yeah, I think so. Dry cleaners must have messed up or something." She stuttered and avoided eye contact. She slipped off her shoes and I noticed some dry blood on the heel, made from blisters… Coach made sure everyone's shoes fit perfectly to prevent any injury. This is all too weird..

"Brittany, is there something you're not telling me?" I asked her curiously

"No San, I would tell you if I did. What's with all the questions?" She snapped. One minute she is happy go-lucky and now she is angry? What the hell?

"No reason" I replied quietly

"Okay. I am going to go grab something to eat. Want anything thing?" She smiled sweetly

"No thanks I'm good".

She left the room abruptly and left me to my thoughts. The last few days she's been acting strange. She has none stop been eating food. She has had enough for days to do just about anything and everything, her uniform is too small, she appears taller. Something is going on and I plan on figuring out what.

It's been about fifteen minutes since Brittany left to the kitchen, I wonder what can possibly take her so long. It's close to ten pm at this point and we have school tomorrow, so I wanna start this movie soon if we still plan on watching it.

I open the door to my room to make my way down the stairs to the kitchen. As I make my way into the kitchen, I see Brittany crouching on the floor with her hands on her head, eyes squeezed shut. She is trying to take deep breaths in the nose and out the mouth. I run over to her and get down to eye level.

"Brittany! Brittany what's wrong?" I asked worried. She continues to breathe as if she didn't hear me. She starts to shake her head, barely opening her eyes to only shut them again. She throws her hands to the floor to keep herself up right.

"I don't know. It hurts. Everything hurts" She says through gritted teeth. I can see her chest heave up and down trying to stay calm and relax, but she is having trouble. I reach forward to brush the hair out of her eyes and see the pain in her face.

She is near tears in pain. I feel completely helpless, I have no idea what to do. I resort to calling my mom or dad, anyone at this point.  
"I am going to call my parents. Just hold on Brit, you'll be okay" As I start to stand, she grabs my wrist painfully. She looks up at me and says

"Don't. Please d-don't." Stuttering. I kneel back down to her and she bows her head back down, with a death grip on my wrist. I reach out to place my free hand on her shoulder, gently rubbing up and down her arm to comfort her.

"Brit, something is seriously wrong we need he-"

"No!" Brittany cuts me off. She stands abruptly and grabs my throat with one of her hands and pins me against the refrigerator, while placing her other hand on top of it. Her breathing is heavy and at this point I can't even recognize her. Her eyes are turning yellow, she is standing well above me and the refrigerator, looking down with s snarl placed on her lips. She is lowly growling at me, anger flushed in her face. Her teeth have become sharp fangs protruding from her lips. Her nails have become claws that leave marks along the metal fridge as well as small puncture wounds around my neck. Her uniform has been shredded, forgotten on the kitchen floor, leaving her standing in a sports bra and spandex. I am being lifted up off the ground closer to her face until I can feel the cold fridge slammed against my back and her hot breathe on my cheeks. She growls again at me.

"B-britt, p-p-please" I say through ragged breathing and tears. It's getting hard to breathe and her hold isn't letting up. I look into her once blue eyes, begging her to release me, hoping she can read the emotion I can't verbally say. My hands are wrapped around her one, struggling to pry the strong hold. I'm starting to feel dizzy, this isn't good..

"It's me, Santana, please Britt." She eyes me curiously, still unsure of what to do. "I'm not going to hurt you, pl-please". Yellow eyes start to soften to blue, like she is coming back to me. The hand on my throat starts to loosen slowly, allowing oxygen back into my system. Her face starts to relax and the first emotion I can read is guilt..  
I drop to the kitchen floor coughing hysterically trying to breathe as much oxygen as possible. Brittany stumbles back, away from me, tears in her eyes. She looks down at her hands in horror and she looks terrified of what she had just done. Once I finish my coughing fit, I feel warm liquid trailing down my neck, I swipe at my neck to find blood on my hand. I quickly touch the places where her claws where, I wince in pain at touching one of the open wounds. I look up to Brittany, she still looks scared and her eyes haven't returned to blue yet.. I need to calm her down, assure her everything will be okay. Even if I don't know that for sure.  
I stand up shakily to take a few tentative steps towards her. I tense and stop walking towards her when she looks up at me. I can see Brittany's innocence in the yellow eyes staring at me. I swallow hard and lick my lips, daring to take another step to her. She keeps walking backwards until she hits the counter with her thigh, she briefly looks down to what's in her way from leaving the kitchen.  
"Brittany.." I say slowly, waiting, hoping for some sort of recognition of her name. She looks up at me with sad eyes. "It's okay, I'm okay. See?" I say gesturing to myself. However I can feel myself getting weak in the knees already.

"I-I-I'm so sorry San. I didn't mean to, it was an a-accident." She looked down at herself and continued "I don't know what's going on. I don't know what's happening to me.." She whispers to herself more than me. My heart aches to see her like this.  
"It's fine Brittany, we'll figure it out together" I promise her. I feel my body starting to sway. I grab a hold of the counter for balance. " "Brit, Brittany look at me". She glances up at me and I can see she needs me to be strong for her, to help her through this. Before I get a chance to say anything else my vision starts to darken around the edges and I feel like I am falling forward. The last thing I think of is how bad it's going to hurt hitting the floor, but before it comes, I am gently caught in warm arms. I look up to see worried blue eyes looking down at me.

I could feel her walking me somewhere, I just don't know where. I knew I was slipping in and out of consciencenous, I wanted so desperaptely to talk to her, but I just didn't have the energy to . Finally I am layed down on something soft. I melt into the warmth, welcoming it, I recognize the feeling as my bed. I feel a cold wetness dabbed on my neck, gently cleaning the open wounds, it's soothing. I can't help but drift to sleep.

I woke up the next morning, feeling stiff and sore. I slowly sat up in my bed, glancing around my room I wandered if last night really happened. Brittany doesn't appear to be in the room, so maybe it didn't? I reach up to my neck and gasp when I feel the cuts on my neck. I bolt towards the mirror to look at the bruise on my neck as well. I guess it did happen.. So then where is Brittany.

I quietly open the door to my room and walk carefully down the stairs to look around. I take one step at a time, nervous to find what I might see. I reach the final step looking into the kitchen to see if there is a body in there. There's not. I walk around until I get into the living room, there on the couch, underneath a blanket is Brittany, back to her normal size, no claws, sleeping soundly. I seriously cannot figure out what happened last night. I walk over to get a look at her, she appears normal.. nothing strange about her. She is still in a sports bra and spandex. I reach out to touch her arm, it's on fire. I reach up to feel her forehead, it's also extremely hot. She starts to stir in her sleep and I can't help but jump back in fear. I knock into the recliner behind me and fall over it and on the other side of it, making a loud thump sound when I hit the carpet. I have to hold in a yelp of pain in order to make any more noise of waking Brittany.

Too late. She starts to sit up and rub the sleep out of her eyes. I slowly stand up from where I am on the ground and rub my back. She looks up at me with a small smile gracing her lips, which quickly turns into a frown when she eyes my neck. She looks down at her lap where her hands are playing with the ends of the blanket.  
I walk over to her and grab on her hands, I hold on to it tightly, squeezing it gently silentingly asking her to look up. She looks at me with tears running down her face. I wipe away her tears with the pad of my thumb and pull her into a hug. She snuggles her head into my neck, softly crying, I just hug her a little bit more to ensure her it's okay.

I don't know how long we were like that, but I pulled back gently to push some hair behind her ear and smiled softly at her. She returned a half-smile and her stomach growled. I giggled a little bit and asked "Wanna make some breakfast?" I knew that we had to talk about last night, but not right now. She gave a quick nodded and smiled. I held my hand out for her to take as I stood up, she took it with hesitation.

As I made breakfast I couldn't help but think of last night. The way she snapped, the way she looked at me with such intense anger and rage. I went to the fridge to grab eggs and noticed the claws marks near the top left side, I cringed at the thought. I think Brit might have noticed because she looked down ashamed. To get her mind off of things, I spoke up and said "do you want to crack the eggs for me? I always get the shells in?" She quietly got up from the stool she was sitting on and stood next to me. She kept stealing glaces at my neck and biting her lower lip deep in thought.

We finished breakfast in silence, tense with the giant elephant in the room. Once I cleaned up the kitchen, we walked into the living room, sitting on opposite ends of the couch. It was completely silent, one of just waiting until someone broke it. She finally did.

"I'm sorry Santana." She whispered quietly. I looked up at her, I didn't know what to say. 'You turned into a weird creature thing and you tired to kill me, no big deal. It's okay!' Yeah… no. Honestly I was scared and freaking out, but she didn't need to know that.

"What happened last night?" I asked curiously. She turned her body towards me and took a deep breath before beginning to speak.

"I don't know. I went to grab some food, I started feeling funny, and then everything started to hurt. That's when you came down and found me." She shrugs, but continues. "I have been feeling funny for the last few days every since I tried to help that lost dog I-"

"Wait, you helped a lost dog? When?" I cut her off.

"When I went hiking with my folks last weekend, I took a detour and told them I would meet up with them later. Except I got lost, then I found a dog that looked lost too, so I tried to help it, it bite me and ran off. I tried to find it, but it was no use. So I came home and cleaned up the bite." As she finished, I just stared at her blankly. So a dog bit her and she becomes a raging beast? Great.

"You don't think I'm a werewolf do you?" She asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"No, of course not. They aren't real" I answered confidently, because it was true, they aren't real..

"What about last night then..? It was a full moon." She answers matter-of factly. I honestly don't know how to respond. Maybe she's right. But how absurd is it to say your best friend is a werewolf?

"I don't know, we just need to make sure it doesn't happen again, or if it does we can keep things under control". I mumble. I stand and walk over to the kitchen counter and rest my elbows on it with my head in my hands. What the hell are we going to do.  
Brittany follows me over and stands next to me. I turn to face her and look at her face. How can something like last night be real if she is right in front of me, innocent, and loving as ever? She lifts her hand up to trace over my neck, over the cuts and bruises.  
"I.. I am sorry for what I did to you. I felt myself doing it, but couldn't control it. I tried to fight it, but it was as if something in me snapped and then it all felt too good to have that thing released, but when I saw that I was causing you pain, I remembered how much you mean to me and fought for control." She finished placing her hand on my cheek, brushing the skin underneath it with her thumb.


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY FOR ANY NOTIFCATIONS (MUTIPLE MAYBE) ON THIS CHAPTER, STILL FIGURING THIS OUT**

I do not own Glee or any of its' characters. I am trying a change of POV, maybe alternating, we'll see. Any input on what people would like to see happen, message me. Enjoy the next chapter!

It's been a week since "the incident" as Santana calls it. I still feel guilty thinking about it. She insists though she is fine and we can pretend that it never happened, except she has barely spoken to me this week. I'm nervous that she is upset with me, I've tried texting and calling her, but she barely says more than two words. I guess I can give her some space until she feels comfortable around me.

There are some perks to this whole ordeal. I can hear people's conversations from down the hallway and I can even smell what the kitchen is preparing for lunch. It's weird, but I am starting to enjoy all the quirks to being a "Were-Brittany", Santana's words not mine. I would like to know what's really going on, but I guess I am not all that worried about it honestly. I mean, I haven't changed or had any problems since last week, so need to worry right?

Brittany continued on with her school day as if it were any other normal day, while Santana on the other hand struggled to pay attention to her classes. She constantly felt on edge and lost in thought, thinking of ways she can accept the fact that her best friend was anything but normal. She pondered over ways to cure whatever she has become, but she can't do that until she knows what she is first. Yes it was true, she had been avoiding her, but it was only because she couldn't deal with the tension of knowing she could snap again any minute. Brittany didn't need to know Santana was scared of her, she managed to cover up the bruises and healing cuts with a lot of makeup and if anyone asked, she would answer with a shrug and say it was nothing. Santana felt guilty always dodging Brittany's attempts to communicate, but didn't know what else to really do. After the bell rang signaling for lunch, Santana made a mad rush out the door to find Brittany in the cafeteria. She spotted the blonde girl picking at her food, if that's what you could call it. Green beans, that weren't so green, with a grey mystery meat.

"Hey. Mind if I sit by you?" Santana asked cautiously, nervous her friend would be upset for being ignored for the last week.

"Oh hey! No not at all!" She replied happily, picking her backpack up from a chair so Santana could sit down.

"So I was thinking that you could come over today and we can do some researching or stuff about, about... well you know."

"What" the blonde asked innocently cocking her head to the side. Santana just raised her eye brows in a 'you know what' fashion. Brittany finally took the hint and made an 'o' shape and then glanced down at her untouched food.

"Okay, so how about after Cheerios practice then?" The Latina said speaking up before things got awkward  
"Yeah, sure that sounds great."  
"Cool. I'll see you later then" but before Santana could get up from the table Brittany spoke up.

"Santana wait! Look, I know you're probably uncomfortable around me or something... I get it I do bu-"

"No, no Britt, listen." Santana cut her off. "I know that the way I reacted was dumb, and I am sorry for that, because you really need someone to talk to about this. I shouldn't be the one freaking out, you're the one going through… some changes" Santana said choosing her words carefully so prying ears don't hear their conversation. "But I am going to help you through this, whatever it is. I promise". She finished with a smile. Just as Brittany was about to respond, the bell rang, ending lunch. Students all around them gathered their belongings, heading to their next class.  
"I guess I'll see you later then B"

"Yeah, see you Santana" Brittany replied contently.

I hate dodge ball. I don't hate P.E. class, it doesn't really bother me like other kids, I am athletic enough, but I just don't like it when Coach Beiste asks the class what we want to do and everyone replies simultaneously dodge ball. I don't like violence, dodge ball is the definition.  
"Ouch!" Brittany yelped in pain as a ball hit the side of her face, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Better pay attention Pierce! You're gonna lose today." A girl named Sydney from the Cheerios squad hollered at Brittany. Sydney is a year older than Brittany, but hasn't shown much maturity among the squad, constantly bullying others. She felt coach favored Brittany just because she was a good dancer, and not because she was particularly smart or talented in much anything else.  
"Leave me alone Sydney" Brittany mumbled, rubbing the side of her face, which was now turning red.

"Why, can't take the pressure?" Sydney snickered, laughing with her friends and shoved Brittany out of her way as they walked over to their side of the gym. Brittany balled her fists and glared the group down "Maybe if you're done having a temper tantrum we can get this game started. More like you just getting your ass kicked". They all laughed loudly as they mocked Brittany. Brittany was clenching her fists until her knuckles starting turning white. She normally isn't an angry person, but Sydney has always been able to get under her skin.

Coach Beiste blew her whistle, signaling for players to start on the line. Brittany walked back to where the rest of her teammates were. 'This is going to be cake', Brittany thought to herself. How can she lose if she's got a secret weapon up her sleeve?

"Alright, let's get started!" Coach Beiste announced, following a loud blow of her whistle. Brittany bolted towards the center where all the red dodge balls lay. Sydney and her friends had shoved other students in order to get to them first, Brittany's eyes widened looking at the eight girls, reaching holding a red rubber ball, reading to throw right at her. Of course she got stuck on the team with all the nerds who lack any athletic ability. She turned on her heel to get back and prepare to what was about to happen, hopefully planning on dodging and catching any thrown at her, but she slipped and fell right on her butt, a sitting duck for the current assault to take place.

"Now!" Sydney screamed, simultaneously all the girls threw at once aiming for Brittany, effectively slamming her square in the face and other parts of her body. Other students watching made "OH's" and "Ah's" hearing the rubber slap the bare skin exposed from the gym uniform.

"That's it!" Brittany growled once the attack was finished. She stood up and started charging straight for Sydney. Sydney stood fear struck, unable to move or speak as Brittany came head on ready for a fight. Brittany collided with the girl, effectively slamming her to the gym floor with a thud. She straddled the girl around the hips and grabbed both her hands and pinned them above her head.

"Please don't hit me!" Sydney helped in fear, afraid she would need to get another nose job, getting her first one after a Cheerios stunt gone wrong.

"Why not?! You didn't think twice about targeting me!" Brittany said firmly, tightening her grip on the slender wrists. Students stood around in a circle watching the scene unfold in front of them. Never have they seen Brittany S. Pierce be angry, let alone violent. They couldn't help but encourage her, it was a nice change to see a bully put in their place, especially like Sydney.

"Please, I promise I'll stop harassing you! Just please, please don't hurt me!" She cried and pleaded. Brittany thought it was music to her ears; she enjoyed feeling in control, full of power. These thoughts scared her and she snapped out of it in time for Beiste to come over and break up the circle that formed around them. Brittany jumped off Sydney and briskly walked out of the gym to get away from the crowd, hearing Sydney yell before she left "You better watch your back Pierce!"

By the end of the school day, Santana and the whole school had heard what Brittany had done during gym class. It was the hottest gossip in school, more exciting than who is cheating on who and which student went home crying from Sue's harsh words for being one minute late. Cheerios practice was now in session on the football field, Sue in full swing of tearing the girls' self-esteem down and making them run endless laps. By the end of practice most of the girls were heaving up the mystery meat from lunch or near passing out. Brittany however stood tall and breathing normally, Santana standing by her side, with her hands on her knees, attempting to look ready for another set of laps. Santana had wanted to talk to Brittany about what happened today in gym class, but every time she got a chance Sue was yelling over the megaphone for the team to do pushups or run more laps. Brittany knew she had enhanced stamina and endurance now, she was careful to hide that to avoid suspicion. She looked around and saw the rest of the squad, guessing she wasn't hiding it well enough, so she dropped her hands to her knees similar to Santana and pretended to take deep breaths. "You all are worthless bags of potatoes! Get out of my sight!" Coach yelled at everyone. However Brittany wanted to stay back and run some more laps and be left to her thoughts. Santana noticed Brittany standing where she was, waiting for all the girls to walk to the locker room.  
"Aren't you going to shower?" Santana gestured to the school, confused why her friend would want to spend another minute on the field.

"Not yet. I was gonna run a bit more, I just have a lot of energy I want to burn off." It wasn't like she was lying; she did have more energy than normal, but nothing as excessive as last week. "I'll swing by your house when I am done. Promise." Brittany said over her shoulder, sending Santana a small smile and wave goodbye. Santana decided to walk back to the school, looking forward to a hot shower that would relax her sore muscles and erase her long day at school, figuring her blonde friend would catch up with her. As Santana slipped into the showers, Sydney and her friends were devising a plan to jump Brittany once she was done running laps, waiting around the corner from the locker room for her.

I don't know what came over me today during gym class. I don't like violence, it doesn't solve anything, especially bullying. But, when Sydney and her friends struck me with eight dodge balls, I was just filled with anger. A rage I can't describe. When I finally pinned her down, it was like holding down a rag doll, pathetic, wimpy toy that couldn't even touch me. The power felt amazing, it's unlike anything I have ever felt. That's what scares me the most, not knowing what it is and loving it so much. Whatever is a happening to me is turning me into something I'm not… but on the other side, it could be making me something better, something stronger, faster, smarter, braver. I didn't have any fear when I stood up to Sydney today. Any other time I would have just been upset and walked away, not having said a word. This thing that's happening to me can't be all that bad.

I think I have run enough laps to make myself feel tired, for once this week. I walk over to where I placed my bag and water bottle, picking up my things and making my way to the school. It's nice because I can take as a long as I want in the showers and not worry about feeling rushed by the rest of the team. I approach the double doors and reach for one of them; I rest one my hand on the handle. Pausing, I listen carefully to everything around me. I swear I could've heard someone whispering or saying something, maybe this super hearing thing doesn't always work.

"Now girls!" out of nowhere Sydney and five of her friends come out from around the corner. They are all running at me. The first thing I can think to do is run inside the school to the locker rooms, hoping I can lock myself in there away from them. I am running through the halls of McKinley, praying that I have made some distance between them and me. I come to a sliding stop when I spot she has more friends at the end of the hallway running at me, I take a sharp right into the boys locker room, swiftly turning around to lock the door, but too slow to lock it. Sydney barges in with a smug look on her face.

"Gotcha Pierce. Not so tough now are ya?" She questions me with the rest of her friends huddled behind her. Never have I been in this situation before, how am I going to get out of this? "Go on Pierce, say something to me, anything. Give me a reason to hit you". I swallowed hard, licking my lips, praying she doesn't actually hit me. I don't think I could handle a fight right now...

Sydney is walking towards me, I start backing up until my back hits the lockers. Shit, now what am I going to do. I look around the locker room for an escape not even paying attention to Sydney's fist coming straight at my face. I feel her knuckles collide with my check bone, effectively striking it with a force to knock me to the ground. Instead of the expected pain to shoot through me, I feel that uncontrollable anger again.  
"No, not now" I whispered harshly to myself. I look down at my hands and see my finger nails grow longer and sharper, until they become the full claws I've seen once before. I start to panic, but it quickly vanishes when I feel a foot connect solidly to my ribs, knocking the wind out of me. I thought I was angry before, now I'm furious. I can feel my muscles starting to spasm, growing slowly, as well as my shoes getting tighter. I don't know how long I can keep this under control.  
"Come on Pierce! You don't want fight back now." Sydney continued to yell at me with her entourage cheering her on, all getting a turn to hit me on the ground. I can feel my fangs are out now, I am about ready to give in and let go of what little control I have when I hear the locker door swing open and footsteps stomping to where we all are.  
"Hey! What they hell do you think you are doing?!" I know that voice from anywhere. Thank god she is here. Everyone becomes silent, all that can be heard is my ragged breathing and Santana tapping her foot waiting for an answer.

"Nothing that concerns you Satan, we were just playing around with Britt here." Sydney replied with a smirk, thinking she was so smart.

"The hell you are. You better get out of here before I break your already fixed up nose and you know I will go all Lima Heights on your ass" Santana threatened.

"Whatever. It's not like she can't walk it off. We barely touched her". As Sydney and the girls starting gathering their stuff I dragged myself around the corner away from Santana. She continued to watch them like a hawk, making sure to lunge at them to put pep in their step out the door.

I stood up against the lockers and leaned my hands against them, stretching my arms out straight. Even though the threat was gone, I was still ready to attack. My body continued to change, my claws were scratching the metal underneath my palms and I could feel my clothes getting smaller. I could feel everything starting to hurt again much like it did in the kitchen last week. I looked down at the ground, trying to concentrate on my breathing with no luck.

"Control, control, control, contr-"I repeated to myself before I heard Santana's foot steps behind me. I could hear her heartbeat, it was racing, frantic almost. I didn't want to hurt her again, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I did.

"Get away Santana!" I growled at her, slamming my teeth together. I didn't want to scare her, but seeing her flinch out of the corner of my eye, I'm guessing I did anyway. I'm trying so hard to keep it together, I don't know what I am capable of. Before in the kitchen when Santana passed out, I instantly aware of my actions. I took her to her room and clean the cuts I gave her. I didn't feel like I was safe for her to be around the rest of the evening, so I went downstairs and just sat on the couch, still fully transformed. Sure I was eager to do something other than sitting, but my worry for San kept me grounded. I woke up the next morning normal.

I had my eyes closed, concentrating on changing back and keeping it cool. I was also thinking how I could get out of here without hurting Santana. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear Santana move over towards me and underneath one of my extended arms and standing mere inches from my face. She is stuck between my outstretched arms and me, nowhere to turn if I attack her. I look at her and see she isn't scared, just looking at me curiously. She slowly reaches her hands up around my neck and stands and her tiptoes to give me a hug. My arms are still outstretched, tensing up and the sudden contact. She feels me tense and just squeezes me a little tighter. It's comforting, I feel more relaxed and I bring my arms down to wrap around her waist. She is whispering small words of encouragement in my ear, saying things are okay and I can relax. I look over her shoulders down at my hands and see they have returned to my normal finger nails, also noticing I am standing at my normal height as well, only a few inches taller than Santana. I take a minute to appreciate the fact she was able to calm me down with such a simple hug. I give her a firm hug that expresses my gratitude without words; I know she understands this because I can feel her smile into my neck. I gently pull away to look at her. She has a small smile gracing her lips and I can't be happier that she is my best friend.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would've done if you didn't show up". I say to her. I see a small blush spread across her cheeks, of course if I ever mention it, she would deny ethnic people don't blush.

"No worries. I know you would've done the same for me." She smiles, looking everywhere else but me.

"Wait, how did you know I was in here?" I questioned because I thought she left for home right after practice.

"Oh, well I waited for you to be done with running and stuff and so I was hanging out in my car and noticed Sydney and her gang of idiots follow you into the school." She answers matter of factly. "But I think we should get back home. Maybe kick back and watch a Disney movie or something?" She asks me warmly. She always knows how to cheer me up.

"Definitely." I say with a wink. With that we start to head off to the parking lot, forgetting about the claws marks left behind in the boys' locker room.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just realized that the last two chapters had some spelling/grammar errors, my bad. I'll look through it my next chapter(s) more carefully to avoid confusion. Enjoy! **

It was a comfortably silent ride back to my house. I glanced over at Brittany and saw her eyebrows furrowed and biting her lower lip, suggesting she was deep in thought. I couldn't help but chuckle thinking of the irony of the situation. Here she is, potentially the next big bad wolf, and she looks so small and afraid, like a little girl. Of course, I am afraid for her. What would have happened to Sydney and her goons if I hadn't shown up? Not that I really care about them, I care more about protecting Britt and her new secret.

I pulled up into the long driveway, empty like usual. My parents are constantly away doing business, I know they mean well when they say it's to support our family, but it's just the three of us, so I don't understand what else there is to "support". Whatever, it leaves me with a perfectly empty house to throw parties or do whatever I want, granted I do get lonely, but that's why I have Britts. They call every couple of weeks to make sure I am still alive and going to school, but they don't really talk to me about much else besides business and where the next big deal is going to be.

As I walk into the house with Brittany behind me, I get blasted with freezing air.  
"God its cold in here" I mutter under my breath. I look to Brittany; she just shrugs like it doesn't bother her. Seriously, it's like a freezer in here! With the fall season coming to an end and winter around the corner, the temperature is dropping fast. So instinctually I walk over to the thermometer to turn the heat up, except my parents forgot to buy more oil for the house... great, now I am going to die as a popsicle. We head up to my room and change out of our Cheerios uniforms. I pull on some sweats and a sweatshirt with two pairs of socks, to say I am cold is an understatement. Brittany just changes into sleeping shorts and a t-shirt, of course she has a new internal furnace that makes her warm all the time.

I walk over to my desk and grab my laptop and sit on my bed near the headboard, resting my back against it. I pat the spot next to me signaling Brittany to come over and sit next to me. She sits close enough to me so she can read what I'm typing into Google. I can practically feel the warmth radiate off her skin through my layers. I begin typing in 'curses' and see what pops up. There are all sorts of weird websites describing curses of mummies, immortals, jackals, vampires, and of course werewolves. But it's hard deciding which is credible or not, granted we are talking about mythical creatures, so none of it should be credible.

"Oh! Pick that one there!" Brittany points to the screen to one of the links that says _'Werewolf Problems? Click here for solutions!'_ I sigh loudly, frustrated because this looks more like a scam more than anything.  
"No, it probably just wants to take our money or something. Or even give my computer a virus" I say looking at her, except she has a pout on her face, and I can't say no to it. I have tried for as long as I can to not give in, but every time she looks at me with those eyes and pout on her lips, there is no battle, I've already lost.

"Fine." I huff out.

Clicking on the link, a new webpage showed up with what looked like a blog in the center with images of werewolves in different positions surrounding it. I The images were interesting, showing different versions I guess you can say. Some were full of hair and looked more like bears than wolves. Some were standing on two feet and had the posture of a normal person. We continued to look at the page until we found a tab that said _'Think you're a werewolf?' _This guy can't be serious...

"Okay, so it says here that if you think you are a werewolf you just have to pass two tests. If you fail one of them, then you're a werewolf. Sounds easy enough." I shrug looking at Brittany with questioning eyes, she just simply nods and says okay.

"Okay, well the first test is to get something that is silver and place it on the skin and- Britt what are you doing?" She got up almost and started looking around my room.  
"I'm looking for something silver duh." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, well anyway. _'Place the silver object on exposed skin. If the skin reacts at all, then you're a werewolf!_' " Just as I finished reading it, Brittany stood at the end of my bed looking at me. I couldn't read the expression on her face, anxious maybe?

"What?" I ask her simply.

"Help me find something silver. There is nothing in here." She states disappointed. I walk over to my dresser and pull out my jewelry box, inside is a silver necklace that my parents got for me when I was thirteen, I only wore it a total of two times at best.

"Here" I said motioning to the necklace in my hand. She eyed it curiously and was about to reach for it when I stopped her. "Wait, let me put it around your wrist. Sit down on the bed" I said motioning to where she had previously sat. Once she sat down, I noticed her breathing pick up a little bit, she was nervous.

"Relax, I am sure nothing will happen" She swallowed hard and took a deep breath, smiling up at me letting me know she was ready. I tentatively placed the chain on her wrist; she closed her eyes in preparation for some sort of pain. The chain lay on her wrist for almost a minute now. Nothing was happening.

"Now what?" she asked me. I shrugged; I really didn't know what to do next. I guess go onto test number two. I picked the necklace up and placed it back in the box. As I walked over, I noticed Brittany's wrist had turned red and splotchy.

"Britt, look." I said pointing to her wrist. Looking down, her eyes widened and then looked back at me. "Does it hurt?" I asked her. She shook her head no. "Does it itch?" This time she nodded, still looking at her wrist. Great, we figured out that her skin turns red and becomes itchy like any normal allergic reaction.

"Well that doesn't really help" I grumble pulling the computer over to me to look at the next test. _'If you passed the first test, congratulations! You're not a werewolf, so far... onto the second test, you must make a small cut and wait for it to heal, if it heals instantly, then you're a werewolf, if not then you're human!'_ I read aloud. I couldn't believe this guy, he must be some lunatic. Before I even get a chance to tell Brittany that it is a stupid idea she speaks up.

"Let's do it." My jaw drops, she wants to willingly make a cut to test this insane theory?

"What, no! We are not going to cut you to see if you're a werewolf, that's crazy!" I spoke animatedly.

"And me having spontaneous growth spurts and claws isn't?" she reasoned to me. She did have a point.

"Fine. I guess there is only one way to find out." I sigh, giving in, yet again. "I swear though if you freak out on me I will go Lima Heights on you" I threaten jokingly. I get a smile out of her and she just laughs shaking her head. I walk over to my backpack to grab my Swiss army knife I got a few years ago. I whip out the small knife that is concealed and slowly approach Brittany. She stands up and walks towards me, holding her arm out for me to take. I grab a hold of her hand and flip her arm over to have her palm facing up.  
"Are you ready?" I asked, eyeing the spot I think I'll make the cut. I glance up to see Brittany determined to test out this theory. "As I'll ever be" she responds.

I take the tip of the knife and press into the pale skin, breaking the skin until I can draw blood. I hear Brittany hiss a little bit, I shoot my head up to look at her. "Continue" she said nodding her head towards her hand and where they knife was in the small incision. "Okay, I'm sorry. Tell me when to stop". I continue to dig the knife into her hand until there is a small line running across her palm, there wasn't a lot of blood, but there was enough to see a clear cut mark.  
"Now we wait." I say walking away to put my knife back. I slip it into the front pocket of my backpack and turn to walk towards Brittany on the bed. She is staring at her hand wide eyed and shocked. I don't see what the big deal was; I just hope she doesn't get squeamish around blood. When I get a better look at her hand, there is the blood from the wound but no cut... I just made it not even two minutes ago, what the hell? I grab some tissues and wipe her hand off, sure enough it's perfectly smooth with no cut.

"I guess that answers our question of what I am." Brittany says disappointingly.

"Isn't that a good thing though?" I asked, because I thought it was nice finally knowing what she was. This way we can do everything we can to cure her or just keep her under control.

"I guess" she replies sadly.

"Hey, don't be upset. I bet we can find something to make you normal again." Grabbing the laptop I scroll down to the guy's blogs about not passing the tests. "Hey listen to this" I motion to the computer, lightly slapping Brittany on the shoulder. She turns around to read with me.

'_If you didn't pass the test, you know what you are now. This means you will turn every full moon and have enhanced abilities such as strength, sight, and smell. You may experience "episodes" if you're in any intense situations or if you're heart rate gets too high. It's important to have something to keep you tethered to reality and control. It is vital to maintain control, you can harm others and expose yourself without it. In the days prior to a full moon, you can expect to become territorial, have mood swings, extreme appetite, restlessness, and rarely growing pains. Some werewolves learn to use their new abilities through practice and control. An example would be being able to use their strength without transformation and so on. Best of luck to you and be-WERE!'_

We if that wasn't the cheesiest thing to end with I don't know what is. I close my laptop, taking in the new information we just read. Well, we know what she is, what will happen when she transforms, and how often it could happen. Sadly, there was no blog or website that could give us a cure to return her back to normal. I look to my right and see Brittany looking down at her hands, processing the news. She already had a hunch I think, but this just confirmed it for her.

"When is the next full moon?" she asked me. I took out my phone and looked it up, showing the next one would be in about two weeks, handing my phone over for her to look at it as well. She simple nodded and went to thinking. I don't know about what, but I could take a guess.

"We'll figure things out when we get there. Come on. We can order some pizza and curl up on the couch and watch movies" I nudge her arm to get her to come with me downstairs. She skips down the stairs excitedly into the kitchen while I just chuckle at her behavior.

Luckily Britt and I haven't lost our touch. We were able to snag the pizza for free while giving the pizza boy lustful looks and innocent touches. He fell for it quickly and then we told him to have a good night. We closed the door laughing about it and how confused he looked once we closed the door. We started to dig into the large pizza. I had about two pieces and called it good; Brittany however, helped herself to the rest of the pizza. I knew she was going through changes, meaning she was eating a lot more, but I couldn't believe how much. Well, at least she won't have to worry about getting fat.

As we walked into the living room, I felt a cold breeze against my neck and shivered. Brittany saw and just smirked at me before walking over to the TV to pop in a movie. I on the other hand went to grab as many blankets as I could find. When I came back, Brittany was already sitting on the couch with _Insidious_ ready to start.  
"I thought we were gonna watch a Disney movie?" I asked her, confused why she would choose this movie; she doesn't like scary movies, especially_ Insidious_.

"I thought we could watch this, just because I know it's your favorite and you always watch Disney movies with me, so I though try and sit through this one." She shrugged and smiled. It was nice of her to do that, don't get me wrong, I love Disney movies, but that's all we ever watch sometimes.

I sat down at the opposite end of the couch huddled in my mountain of blankets, hoping for some sort of warmth. I kept shivering and I swear my lips have turned blue at this point. Brittany was still sitting in shorts and a t-shirt comfortably, without a care in the world. I was jealous to say the least. After about thirty minutes I was shaking so bad Brittany noticed.

"You know you can come over here right? It's toasty over here." She said with amusement in her voice. I was caught off guard when she said that. It's not like we'tr foreign to the idea of being close to one another. We have an affectionate friendship, including cuddling, hugging frequently, and pinky holding. It's never weird or anything, we can relax around one another.

"Ok-k-kay" I stuttered through my chattering teeth. I brought a blanket with me as I inched towards Brittany. She had moved a little bit to get comfortable, she had her back against the arm rest behind her with legs stretched out on the couch. I slid my body on the other side of her legs to be up against the couch and threw my arm over her waist and rested my head on her shoulder. The second I touched her skin, I couldn't believe the instant relief I felt. It was like stepping into a warm bath after a run in the rain. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Better?" she asked with a chuckle. I couldn't even answer. I barely said yes and closed my eyes. I felt her move her arms around my back, holding me tightly. She was drawing small circles and other shapes on my shoulder blades, up my neck, and back down again. It was relaxing. I've always enjoyed being held, but this time felt different, a good different. I could feel her biceps move up and down as they continue to dance across my back. I felt her chest rise up and down in a slow rhythm, breathing calmly and enjoying the movie. I can hear her heart as well.

"I can hear your heart beat" I mention.

"And I can hear yours" she replies honestly.

"Maybe I should hire you as my own personal to-go heater" I say looking up and her, earning a hearty laugh that shows a bright smile.

"Well I am always available, you know that. Just call me sweet thang" she said with a hint of I think a southern accent she was trying to imitate. I just laughed along with her.

"Don't tempt me" I winked at her before laying my head back down on her chest.

We continued watching the movie and all the scary parts that ensued. I thought it was cute how Brittany would jump a little when something popped out, squeezing me a little tighter. She was supposedly a monster and she was scared of a monster in a movie, it was too funny. I couldn't help but glance at her every so often. Maybe since she was bitten I am paying more attention to her body than I did before. Like, was her skin always this smooth or soft? Were her touches this sensual and caring before? I just know I don't want to move, I am enjoying it too much. I close my eyes and just listen to Brittany's heartbeat until I fall asleep.

It was dark, I knew that when I woke up, but I wasn't sure where I was. I felt a pair of strong arms cradling me, carrying me into another room where I heard the door gently shut behind us. I knew it was Brittany, the heat off her skin gave her away, plus she was the only other person in the house.

"Hey" I squeak out because I just woke up.

"Hey there. You fell asleep for the rest of the movie, so I turned it off and thought you might want to sleep in your bed" she said sweetly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear after placing me on the bed. I scooted over to my side and under the covers, god they were freezing, they might as well have been sheets of ice. I whined quietly at how cold they were and Brittany just giggled at my antics, sliding in after me. I could feel her wrap her arms around my waist, I turned around so I could nuzzle my face into the side of her neck. She laughed again at how I was acting. I not going to apologize, it's freezing and she's hotter than a furnace!

We laid there for a bit, I could feel my body ready for bed and to sleep soundly until I felt Brittany shift around a little bit. I pulled her closer to me and I felt her warm hands placed on my lower back.

"San?" Brittany asked quietly

"Hm?" I replied, too tired to form words.

"Are you afraid of me?" she asked nervously, scared of what the answer would be. It caught me off guard; my first instinct was to say yes. But she was my best friend and I did love her, without a doubt. I guess I was more afraid of what could happen to her if someone found out what she was.

"No. I was at first, but I know you wouldn't hurt me." I stated honestly

"How do you know that?" I sat up enough to look at her face. Her eyes were piercing right through me; I could feel all her worries and fear.

"Because you are stronger than this thing and you will be able to control it. You have a lot of heart and will power." She looked at my with a sparkle in her eye, hearing what I think made her feel better about the situation. But it was true, however she may look at it, she will be able to live a normal life without this holding her back hopefully.

"Thank you" she whispers and hugs me and reaches over to turn the light off.

We'll see what tomorrow brings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews so far! I really appreciate them and I really like hearing what people think so far, so please leave some! ****  
Here's another chapter!  
I do not own Glee or any of its' characters.**

Ringing. Loud ringing. That is what woke me up from a deep sleep this morning. Santana's alarm clock wouldn't stop blaring until she hit snooze or turned it off. Naturally though, she just hid her head under a pillow to block out the noise. I am usually a morning person, but there are those instances where if I am woken up the wrong way, I am not a happy camper. That is this morning. I reached over Santana and slammed my fist on the snooze button only to have the whole clock shatter and drop to the floor. Great, now I need to buy Santana a new alarm clock.

"Sorry about that." I groaned, lying back down on the bed.

"It-pmh fine" I heard mumbled under the pillow. She is always cute in the morning, clearly not an early bird. It takes usually a day and a half to get her up and ready for school. Usually I bribe her with coffee or a free massage, but I have a feeling today she'll be more stubborn to get up.

"Come on San, we need to get ready for school." I gradually get up and stretch my body, hearing the bones crack in my toes, up my back, and finally in my neck. I let out a loud sigh after I finish stretching and walk towards the window to see what it looks like outside. Even though we don't get snow for another couple of months, the skies look grey enough to let a few flakes escape.

I turn back towards the bed where Santana still hasn't moved. I walk to the end of the bed on my tiptoes, to avoid her hearing me move around in her room. I grab a fistful of the blankets in both my hands, ready to pull them away.

"You better get up San, or else" I threaten her jokingly.

"Mmfphm" she huffs in response.

"Okay you asked for it." I shrug and pull all the blankets off of her body in one full motion. She instantly pulled her knees to her chest, trying to hold onto what little warmth she could salvage. I just laughed, waiting for her to get up. After a few minutes, she slowly sits up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Stupid school. Stupid weather. Stupid Cheerios uniform. Stupid Ohio."

She continued on grumbling everything that was 'stupid' to her this morning, almost the whole way to school. If it weren't for the police vehicles and animal control car parked outside of McKinley, I think she would have ranted all day. We were about thirty minutes late for class. We rushed out of her car and headed towards the school. The hallways were packed with students whispering and talking about something animatedly. We saw Quinn talking to Finn ahead of us and swung by to talk with her.

"Hey Quinn. What's up with the school this morning?" Santana asked gesturing to all the students and teachers standing around.

"Hey. Oh, the sheriff is here with an animal control officer investigating the boys locker room. Suuposedly they think a bear got into the school and was looking for food. They found claw marks on some of the lockers, one of them being Finn's. They were basically shredded" Quinn finishes by rolling her eyes and pointing over her shoulder at Finn standing behind her.

My heart dropped. Last night when Sydney had ambushed me in the locker room, I started to change and I remember dragging my hand over the lockers, but I didn't know I butchered them.

"Brittany, are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Quinn looked at me questioningly. What was I going to say? 'Oh no, that wasn't a bear, just me becoming a werewolf. No worries'. Yeah right, she would think I'm crazy.

"Oh, um, yeah. I'm fine, uh I just forgot to uh… grab some books from my locker! I forgot I had a test today." I rush out a reply rather quickly, not really thinking if it made sense or not. Santana just gave me a confused look before turning back to Quinn.

"Whatever. So how soon until they leave?" Santana asked, ignoring my awkward reply.

"Not too sure. I think they are looking for any witnesses and then going to sweep the campus for any other clues for what may have entered the school." Quinn answered nonchalantly. I swear sometimes she could pass as law enforcement because she is always so professional and knowledgeable.

Just then the sheriff and an animal control officer walked out of the boys locker room. The officer looked a lot like Rachel's mom, strong jaw line, dark hair, and stern looking face. I didn't like her, there was something about her that gave me a bad feeling. As they came out they walked over to us, the officer made direct eye contact with me and was walking straight for me. I think she was about to introduce herself until Santana stepped in front of me.

"Can I help you?" Santana said in a sickly sweet tone of voice, laced with sarcasm.

"Actually you can Miss..?"

"Lopez". Santana stated curtly.

"Ms. Lopez. We are looking for any student or staff that may have been present here last night at the school. Were you or any of your friends here?" She asked, pointing to the rest of us.

"No. Quinn, Brittany, and I had Cheerios practice and then abruptly left to go home. I can't speak for Finn though."

"Hey! I left for home after weight training with the football team in the gym. Ask my coach." Finn defensively said.

"Alright, well if you know of anything please don't hesitate to call me. We don't want anyone getting hurt, now do we?" She asked Santana, but looked at me saying the last part of her sentence. Again, I don't like her.

"And who are you?" Santana asked harshly, not caring at all what her answer would be.

"My name is Jessica Venator. I am a special agent with animal control. Here is my card in case you do remember anything or have any information. " Holding a white card out to Santana to take. Santana hesitantly grabbed the card, flipping it over looking at it. I watched as she walked back over to the Sheriff and began talking in hushed tones to him about what was going on.

"Alright everybody, head to class. Everything is under control. Go learn, nothing to see here!" Principle Figgins hollered to the student body and staff.

Across the hall Sydney is standing among her friends glaring at Santana and I, probably thinking of a way to get back at me after Santana interrupted her previous plan of action. Santana and I leave our separate ways towards class, agreeing to meet up at lunch and go to biology afterwards.

Quinn and I walk to English class together to sit through a boring lecture of Shakespeare or some other dead writer. None of the students really pay much attention, all to wrapped up in the hype of the recent loose "animal". I need to keep a low profile until that Jessica woman leaves the area. I'll think of something when it comes time for the full moon, maybe drive out of Lima. But if I slip up any more and leave evidence behind, then I'm screwed.

After an hour of hearing a monotone voice drag on about the importance of the literary artists, the bell rings. Happy that it is now finally lunch, Quinn and I get up and gather our things heading for the door. As we approach the hallway, I can see Sydney smiling at me deviously from across a set of lockers. I cock my head to the side in confusion and give her a questioning look. Next thing I know I feel a slap of ice strike my face. Red slushy ran down onto my Cheerios uniform, effectively staining it. My eyes were burnging from the corn syrup. I wipe at my eyes to get a look at who threw the slushy in my face. Turns out it was a pair of Sydney's friends. They walked over to her laughing and sharing high-fives.

"Oh my god, Brittany are you okay?" Quinn asked quickly wiping the remnants of the slushy off my shoulders and neck.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But my eyes are killing me. Can we go wash this out now?" I asked calmly.

"Of course. Come on, I have some extra clothes you can borrow." Quinn said leading me towards the girls' locker room.

"Thanks." I replied walking with her.

As we entered the locker room she guided me towards a bench to sit down on near her locker. She opened the locker fairly quick and grabbed a towel from what I could see. She ran over to a sink and got the towel wet and knelt down in front of me to wipe away the sticky substance that coated my face.

After the slushy was cleaned off, Quinn gave me an extra t-shirt and a zip-up hoodie. I told her I had a pair of jeans in my locker that I could wear so I didn't have to take her gym shorts. So now that I have managed to deal with that situation, all I want to do is meet up with Santana and eat lunch. I didn't get to eat breakfast this morning because Santana took so long getting ready.

Just as I finished getting dressed, Quinn asked if I was alright, I said yes of course because it was just a slushy, not a gunshot wound. She simply laughed at my joke and said she would see me later, she had to meet with Finn about practicing something for Glee this afternoon.

Leaving the locker room, I starting walking towards the cafeteria, hoping Santana has already gotten us some food. But, standing in the middle of the hallway near Principle Figgins' office was Santana and special agent Venator, motioning for her to step inside. Just as I approached them, Venator spoke up.

"Ah! Just the girl I wanted to see. Can you please join us in Principle Figgins' office Brittany?" She asked me politely. I wasn't buying the act.

"How do you know my name?" Ignoring her question entirely and trying to remember if I ever mentioned my name to her.

"Well, I had a talk with your principle of course to find out who Santana hung out with, since she refused to tell me herself." I just stood looking at her, not knowing what to say. "Join us" she commanded more than asked, gently pushing me into the office. This day can't get any worse.

Santana had already taken a seat in one of the two chairs in front of the desk. She had her arms crossed in a defensive manner looking annoyed. She glanced over her shoulder to see me step in and gave me a small smile. She looked me up and down and saw I was in different clothes from this morning. I waved my hand telling her it was nothing and that I would tell her later. I cautiously stepped over to the other chair, placing my bag on the ground in between Santana and I. As I sat down, special agent Venator perched a seat on the desk, crossing her arms similar to Santana, but more in an interrogation style.

"Where is Mr. Figgins?" Santana asked breaking the silence.

"He's busy walking the Sheriff around the campus." Venator replies, locking eyes with me.

"Well, what do you want?" Santana asked rudely. I couldn't blame her though, this was lunch time. She does have a tendency to get cranky when she doesn't eat.

"Nothing per say. I just wanted to ask you girls a few questions." She still hasn't looked away from me. It's as if Santana isn't even in the room. "I had an anonymous tip that suggested that you two were here last night after practice. Care to explain?" I didn't know what to say. I'm starting to get nervous. Santana must of seen my internal dilemma and spoke first.

"First off, I will have some respect when I am talking. I'm over here, not there" Santana pointed to me. Her speaking to an authority figure like this was very disrespectful, but I think she is trying to draw attention to herself and away from me. "Second, yeah we were. I forgot a book in my locker. So we had to come back and grab it so we could study." Venator eyes Santana closely, looking for any sign of lying. I swallow hard, eyeing her and Santana, waiting for one of them to blink.

"You sure you weren't here for any other reason?" She asks skeptically.

"Yep. Positive. If that's it, we would like to get to lunch now before it ends. Wouldn't want growing teenagers to starve would we?" Santana says standing up grabbing her bag, tapping me on the shoulder to follow her.

"No, we wouldn't" She replied slowly, eyeing me again.

Santana grabbed my arm and basically dragged me out until we were heading to her locker. I was confused why she was so flustered. I am going to have sneak granola bars or something into her backpack when she gets grumpy, that way she has a snack.

"Thank god we got out of there." Santana turned to me after opening her locker, pulling out the books she needs for our next class. "Mind telling me what happened to your uniform?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh. Sydney had her friends give me a slushy facial." Santana stilled her movements, staring at the inside of her locker. I noticed her knuckles going white as she gripped the door to her locker. "It wasn't that big of a deal" I say dismissively.

"Britt, it is a big deal. I'm gonna kill her myself." She answered seething.

"Don't it's not worth your time."

"But she can't go and do that to anyone, especially you. You know what-"

"Santana, we have better things to worry about than wasting our energy on Sydney" I say firmly, but enough for her to know she is acting silly. I look at her waiting for an answer.

"Fine. We'll do it your way." I couldn't hide the grin that spread across my face. "When did you get so smart?" She asked sweetly and looped her arm through mine.

"I've always been a genius" I say chuckling.

"Yeah, you have been" she says looking me right in the eyes. I couldn't fight the blush that crept up my neck and cheeks. Santana just giggled and continued walking down the hall.

Drat, lunch was practically over at this point. I wanted to at least a nibble on something, anything at this point. I can feel my stomach eating itself, gross, that's a nasty thought. I shook the thought away as Santana and I approached the biology room, filled with petrified specimens of animals and insects. Informative science posters littered the walls as well as pun-related jokes next to them. Walking into the room there was a strong putrid scent that filled my nostrils. I scrunched my nose at the smell, it was awful.

"Do you smell that?" I asked Santana as we took our seats in the back of the classroom. She took a deep breath through her nose. Shaking her head at me.

"No. I don't smell anything." I was confused, there was something in here that smelled retched. I looked around the room for the source of it. There were fish tanks bubbling, students taking their seats talking amongst themselves, and then I noticed a purple plant sitting on the teacher's desk in the corner. The last few weeks we have been learning about the anatomy of plants and ecosystems. I love plants and flowers, I think they're really pretty and smell great, but this plant looked similar to a sweet pea, but had intense shades of purple. I eyed it curiously, with a hunch that is where the smell was coming from.

"Settled down everyone! I have a big surprise for you all!" the teacher announced pulling on latex gloves, snapping them at the wrist. He picked up the plant and placed it at the front of his desk. My body started to ache a little bit. I winced and tried moving around in my seat to get comfortable, but it reminded me of a mixture between growing pains as a kid and being sore from practice.

"I brought in a special plant to show you all. Here on my desk I have _genus aconitum _which comes from the family of…" the teacher droned on about the plant. This time my muscles started rippling through my body. Crap. "This is most commonly referred to as wolfsbane. It can be deadly if ingested and cause irritation if in contact with skin, hence me wearing gloves." Waving his fingers in the air.

I could barely hear what the teacher continued to talk about. I heard the classroom door open and saw the special agent step in. Remember how I said this day couldn't get any worse? It just did.

"Ah, what do I owe the pleasure special agent?"

"Just visiting. Biology was one of my favorite classes as a teenager. Sorry for the disruption, please continue." Smiling, gesturing towards the plant on the desk.

Another muscle spasm shot through my body, making me hit my knee under the desk. Santana turned to look at me with a confused expression, I glanced up and her and shook my head saying sorry. She leaned over to me.

"Are you okay? You're acting weird." She said looking me up and down. I had my head resting on the edge of the table holding my arms across my stomach.

"Yeah, fin-uh!" Another spasm racked through my body. I shot one of my hands out onto the top of Santana's thigh and the other on the edge of the table, stabilizing myself for another spasm. I look up at her, my breathing having picked up. Her face is crimson red, looking at my hand resting on her thigh. I retracted my hand and cleared my throat.

"I need to get out of here." I say quietly, feeling my body changing. The last thing I needed to do was transform in the classroom in front of my peers and the agent, which by the way seems to act more like an FBI agent rather than a part of the animal control unit.

Santana stared at my face, eyes widening in fear of what I was talking about. She reached behind me for the hood of the jacket Quinn gave me and threw it over my head. I went back to the near fetal position I was in before, holding my head with my hands leaning against the desk. I was concentrating on staying normal, willing my body to not change.

"Just hold on Britt." Santana said with her hand resting on my shoulder. I could tell out of the corner of my eye she was watching Venator and making sure she wasn't paying attention to me. A phone started ringing in the class room, yet again disrupting the lesson. Venator pulled her phone out quickly and stepped out of the room apologizing for the distraction. The biology teacher rolled his eyes and continued writing notes down on the board.

"Mr. White, can Brittany and I be excused?" Santana asked the moment the agent left the room.

"Ugh, yes. Go, go. I don't want any more interruptions." The teacher dismissively waved at us.

Santana grabbed both her bag and mine and helped me get up and swiftly walk out of the classroom towards the locker room. I think Venator caught sight of us and was following us discreetly, I could hear her footsteps.

"Santana, we're being followed" I growled out.

"Crap. Okay, come on hurry."

We got into the locker room and I went to sit on a bench, holding my head still. Santana made quick work and locked the door behind us, even though it is against school policy. Santana kneeled down in front of me holding my knees. She was looking at me frantic, probably scared of being caught.

"Brittany is there any way you can calm down and stop it?" She asked me quietly.

"That's the thing, I _am_ calm. I think I am going to change. I think it was the wolfsbane from class that's making me." I reply shakily. I heard footsteps approaching. Then there was knocking on the locker room door.

"Hello? Is there someone in there?" Venator was just outside the door. Great, one more thing to worry about.

I needed to get out of here. I stood up pacing back and forth. My jaw was throbbing, pain shooting through every tooth. I moved my hand to touch my teeth and felt the fangs. I felt a deep growl escape my throat. My claws were coming out at this point.

"If someone is in there, open up!" the agent yelled through the door. "Hey you! Yeah you, janitor, you have keys to this door?" Santana froze, waiting to hear any movement outside the door. "Great! Get over here and open this door." We only have a few moments before my secret is discovered.

"Quick we need to hide!" Santana said urgently.

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a small storage closet and shut the door behind me. I stepped back into the closet feeling the last of the transformation occurring. I felt the sweater I was wearing shredding across my back as I quickly grew out of it. My jeans were ripping at the seams, leaving my nearly exposed. I was still hunched over feeling my body shift, but this time felt different. I let out a deep breathe that came out as a growl. Santana was standing on a bucket looking out the small window of the door, keeping a look out. I stood at my full height stretching my back and hearing it pop and crack. I felt in control. I stare at my hands and flex my fingers and claws. I couldn't help but smirk.

"HA! Gotcha!" the agent came barging in looking around to find us. I stepped closer to Santana to look out the small glass window. She was still a little shorter than me even standing on a bucket. The agent continued looking up and down the locker rows searching for us. I let out a growl and stepped forward, I was tired of this woman being so nosy.

"Brittany no, don't. You'll expose yourself." She said pushing a hand against my abdomen. She stared wide eyed at where her hand was placed. I heard her heart rate increase. I think maybe she was nervous about the agent still in the locker room.

"San?" She looks up at me, snapping at of her daze.

"Are, are you in control?" She asks concerned.

"Yes I'm fine. I just really don't like her." I say growling again trying to step forward towards the door, bracing my hands on the door frame.

"Britt, no!" Santana whispered harshly, pressing harder against me.

"Fine." I grumble.

Agent Venator is pacing up and down, she pulls her cell phone out and makes a phone call. I listen in the conversation.

"Yes sir. No sir. But I will keep an eye on them. I'll report back soon." After she ended conversation, she abruptly left the locker room, leaving me and Santana holding our breaths, waiting for the possibility for her to show up again.

Santana turns, looking me up and down, taking a few extra moments to stare at my abdomen and legs. I start to feel uncomfortable under her gaze, shifting my feet. She looses her balance, nearly falling off the bucket, reaching out I grabbed onto her hips steadying her.

"Careful there." I say, smiling at her. She awkwardly clears her throat and looks at everything else but me.

"So, um when will you change back?" She asked, still looking away from me.

"I don't really know. I feel pretty okay right now. Not in the mood to kill." I try to play jokingly with her. She just looked at me scared and serious, obviously not liking my joke. My hands are still on her hips, applying slight pressure with each finger. It's relaxing, I think so at least.

"Well, what do we do now? We need to figure out a way to get you back to normal."

"I don't know." I simply shrugged. We stayed like that for a few quiet moments. Just staring at one another. She looked like she was deep in thought, thinking about something. Her hands rested on my elbows, drawing small circles with her thumb around my arm.

"I have an idea." Santana says so quietly that if I wasn't listening to her heartbeat thump so quickly I would have missed it.

"Okay, I'm open to ideas."

"Do you trust me?" That's a silly question.

"Of course I do."

"Okay." She takes a deep breath and leans forward, she took one last glance at me before placing a soft kiss on my cheek. My eyes close at the sensation. Her lips lingered on my skin for a few more mere seconds before leaving and pressing another kiss on my cheek. She continued placing delicate kisses on my cheeks, giving equal attention to both sides. My eyes remained closed until I couldn't feel her lips near me. I opened my eyes and noticed she was taller than me. Confused I looked down and saw she was still standing on the bucket. She was smiling down at me.

"Your eyes are back to normal." She chuckled stepping off the bucket. "So is the rest of you." I take a look at myself and see the little clothing that is on my body. The sweatshirt was shredded, my jeans were barely hanging on by a thread and I have no idea what happened to my shoes. Thank goodness I always wear spandex and a sports bra everyday just in case this happens.

"I guess so." Laughing at my current state. Santana opens the door and we exit the closet. I walk over to my locker and pull out my gym uniform. It's all I have at this point.

"I've got a sweater you can use, so you won't look like a complete nerd." Santana said after she opened her locker up and grabbed a navy sweatshirt out. She threw it in my direction. I pulled it over my head and was immersed in Santana's scent. Sweet, warm, and comforting.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." I say walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"It's no big deal, it's just a sweater."

"I didn't mean about that. But since you mentioned it, thank you, it's really cozy!" I said skipping off towards the exit, holding the door open for her.

"Let's just try and get through the rest of this week, okay?" She asked bumping my hip on the way out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update, I've had a bit of trouble of where I wanna see this story go. **

**I do not own Glee or any of its' characters.**

* * *

We managed to get through the rest of school without any major incidents, time to time though we would bump into agent Venator in the halls. She claimed she still had some of the investigation going on, tying up loose ends, whatever that could mean for an "animal" encounter in a school. Claw marks, that's all that was found. What else could there be to finish up?

It's Tuesday evening and the sun is already preparing to set. That's the one thing I love about the fall, the sun sets early enough to create a dark blanket over the city. Even though the cold comes fast, there is a comfort to it. Sitting at my desk I can't help but let my mind wander to Brittany. Ever since that day in the locker room hiding from the agent, I can't get her out of my head. Thoughts of her float around aimlessly, always brought to my attention at random times. Like walking outside, feeling the cold hit my skin, I think of how we'd go to the park and feed the ducks, making sure they were "kept fat and fluffy" before winter. I couldn't help but chuckle thinking of Brittany's care and concern for animals, anyone really. It also reminds me now she's unnaturally warm, it's like I gravitate to her. The last couple of days, there has always been some sort of physical contact between us, sitting closely together, holding pinkys, linking our arms together.

I thought about calling her and asking if she wanted to hang out, but she's out with her mom shopping for groceries for a special dinner her family is having later this week for her dad's business colleagues. Her mother mentioned it as a big deal and an honor that her father was chosen to host. Brittany hates those kinds of dinners, it's a frequent thing at her house, so she has also invited me to keep her company. We usually put smiles on and stay quiet while the adults discuss business and their favorite wines. After dinner, we are put on clean-up duty, which usually involves a lot of bubbles and us looking like drowned rats.

I stood up and walked over to my window, stretching my stiff muscles, trying to think of something else besides Brittany. I glanced outside and looked at my street, noticing the same old scenery, Mrs. Jenkin's lawn littered with garden gnomes and pink flamingos, next to her Mr. Jacob's old, beat down house with chipped paint, and Mrs. Jacob's mustard yellow mini cooper sitting in the drive way. I almost gagged looking at the hideous color. I was about to turn around when I noticed a black SUV parked near the end of my street. I saw it there a couple of hours ago, but didn't think too much of it. I eyed it curiously, trying to get a read on the plates, but it was too far away. The windows were tinted enough to block out everything, but I could at least see somebody sitting in the driver's seat. Whatever, I have better things to do then creep. I close my curtains and returned to my untouched homework, preparing for another day at school.

* * *

Waking up late was the worst way to start my day. I fell out bed after my mom woke me up, stubbed my toe on my bed post walking to the bathroom and had a cold shower because my sister used all the hot water. But it was all worth it knowing Santana was sitting in the driveway waiting for me. I skipped down the stairs quickly, grabbed a bagel from counter, yelled goodbye to my parents and jumped into her car. Even when I am late, she patiently waits and isn't grumpy. Usually she has granola bars or something for us when we have morning practice.

"Good morning!" I say cheerily as I closed the door and put my seat belt on. I hadn't heard her say anything yet, at least I don't think so. I look over at her and see she is holding what looks like coffee. She is just giving me a crooked smile and hands the cup over to me.

"I don't like coffee." I say quietly because I feel bad that she had bought it for me.

"I know." She replies backing out of my driveway.

This just confuses me more. I take a whiff of the drink and recognize it as chai tea. It's the first thing I buy when I know it's almost winter. I take a small sip of it and smile ear to ear at the familiar taste.

"Thanks. You didn't have to get anything for me."

"I wanted to." She says focusing on the road before giving me a shy smile.

I love seeing her smile, when she does you can see the small dimple on her left side. She doesn't smile very often, especially during Cheerios or school, but when she does it is like seeing snow on Christmas morning. It's unique and exciting, something that only happens once in a while. I feel special when I get to see her like that, happy and carefree. I am kind of glad she doesn't smile in front of other people, because they would see how beautiful she is and want to be her friend too. Not that she can't have other friends, but she's my best friend.

Her hand is idly placed on the console between us. I shift in my seat and hold the tea in my right hand as a play with her fingers with my left hand. I flip her hand over to drawn lines up and down from the wrist to the tip of each finger. I love the feeling of her skin under mine, it's soothing. I've been thinking about her a lot, more than usual. She was so gentle with me in the locker room the other day, carefully placing kisses across my cheeks. We haven't talked about it, but there doesn't seem to be a problem. She simply hums in contentment as I continue my motions up and down her hand.

We pull into the school parking lot and look for an open space, driving by other students and their friends. It's the stereotypical cliques you see, the jocks and cheerleaders together and the nerds and band geeks among some of the groups. We found a spot near the front of the school. We grabbed our bags heading towards our lockers for the books we need for first period.

"Hey, you're still coming over for that dinner I was telling you about right?" I asked putting Lord Tubbington's cigarettes in my locker. He needs to quit and I figured this is the only way to do it, steal them and hide them at school.

"Uh, yeah I am." She replied confused, probably at why I had cigarettes. She open and closed her mouth a few times looking like she wanted to ask, but decided against it, just shaking her head.

"When is it again?"

"I think tomorrow is what my mom said." Trying to recall when exactly my mom told me, emphasizing the importance of me being there and on time.

"Okay, well that works, as long as it's not Friday." She states walking away with a smirk.

"What's on Friday?"

"There's a party at Karofsky's Friday night. It's his birthday or something. I don't particularly like the guy, but he's basically invited the whole school, so free booze." She pulled out a nail file after we took our seats. "Oh and it's at his cabin just outside of Lima, so there shouldn't be any police around to bust it."

It sounded fun, but anything with Santana is fun. We usually meet up with the Cheerios and Quinn and have a few shots before we go and dance or talk to some of the guys.

"Do you wanna go?" Santana asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah! Can we get ready at Quinn's house?"

"Why her house? What's wrong with mine?" She snapped defensively, putting her nail file down giving me her full attention.

"Nothing... we just haven't hung out with Quinn in a while and thought it would be nice." I say quietly because the teacher had started the lesson.

"Ugh, fine. Tell her we'll be at her house after school Friday. And she's driving." Ending the conversation by turning her attention to the front.

I just shrugged and began doodling on my notebook, not really interested in what the lesson is today. I think about the weekend coming up. The fancy dinner at my house tomorrow, the party on Friday and then there's the full moon on Sunday.

Santana and I haven't talked about it yet, but I think I am going to drive outside of the city by myself Saturday and look for a good spot for me to camp out for Sunday. She will probably say no to that plan and insist she comes with me, but I want to do this by myself. Plus I want to keep her safe. The less people the better.

Before I knew it the bell had rang and Santana was nudging my shoulder saying she would see me later. I said goodbye and headed to my next class where I knew Quinn would be. She rarely misses class let alone school. I saw her sitting in the back looking over some notes, sometimes she is such a nerd.

"Hey Quinn." I say smiling at her.

"Hey Britt. How's it going?"

"Good. Class was boring so I just doodled" Showing her my artwork from the previous class. She just chuckled at my failed attempts of a duck and a cat.

"Maybe you should take an art class. That way you can get lessons and make better looking ducks."

"No, it would be dumb to be graded on how well you can draw. I just like it to do it for fun or when I'm bored." She just shook her head and continued to look over her notes. I personally didn't see the appeal of reading notes before class, you'll just be learning longer.

"So this Friday Santana and I are coming over after school and getting ready for Karofsky's party at your house."

"Oh really?" She says challengingly.

"Yep." Making a pop noise at the end of the word. "Oh and you're driving."

"Awesome." She replies sarcastically.

"Come on, you know it will be fun" I say in a sing-song voice and wiggling my eyebrows to make her smile. She starts laughing and gently pushes my away.

"Stop being such a dork. You're gonna make me puke from all your happiness."

"No! You can't get sick. Would a hug make you feel better?" I reach over and pull her into an embrace before she can say anything.

"I was kidding, but thanks Britt" She responds after I release her from my bear hug.

"Any time Quinn" I smile sweetly at her.

Quinn really is a good friend. She is mature for our age, but maybe that also has to do with the fact she was pregnant. She went through a rough time during pregnancy and even afterward, but she pulled through and back on top with Santana and I. She's always there when I need someone to help me with homework or just to listen. Makes me wonder if I could tell her about my secret? I don't think she would be angry or upset, but I wouldn't know for sure unless I told her.

As I got settled for class, I heard my phone vibrate, signaling I got a text message. I was pretty sure I didn't send anyone a text today, probably my mom reminding me of the dinner and to dress appropriately. I opened my phone and looked at the message.

_From Santana: Can it just be Friday already…_

I tried to hold back a laugh. Of course she was thinking about the weekend. We've only been in school for barely two hours and she's bored.

_To Santana: Why? It's just any other party that's thrown in Lima.. nothing too special._

_From Santana: What?! Anytime to get free alcohol and my mack on is special ;) _

_To Santana: Getting your mack on with the same people is far from special :p_

_From Santana: You're just jealous. You wantz to get up on all this. _

_To Santana: Maybe I do. ;) _

I was a little nervous sending the text message, but decided to do it anyway. I want to see how far I can push Santana Lopez's buttons. It has been about ten minutes since I sent it, I glance down at my phone one last time to check for a response. Finally she replied.

_From Santana: You're bluffing._

_To Santana: Maybe. Maybe not. Gonna have to call it ;)_

After about thirty minutes later I figured she wasn't going to respond to my text. I am not going to lie, I find Santana attractive, and whoever denies it should be diagnosed crazy. She's my best friend and by the best friend rule book you must be honest and honestly, she's beautiful. I've always known this, but of late, I'm thinking of her as more than a friend. I don't know if it's a good thing or bad thing, it scares me almost as much as this whole werewolf thing.

For the second time today I don't realize class is over until Quinn taps my arm lightly asking if I was going to join her for lunch. I packed what little things I had out for class and walk to the cafeteria with her. We were just talking about this weekend and Karofsky's.

"I really don't think it will be all that much different from the other parties he's thrown." Quinn states shrugging and sits down with her food. I follow right behind her and take the seat next to her.

"You never know." I simply reply

"What's up bitches?" I don't even have to look up to know Santana has taken a seat across the table from me.

"Well Satan, we were just talking about this Friday" Quinn rolls her eyes at the juvenile banter they share.

"Please tell me you're not going? You're such a buzz kill…" Santana sighed loudly sinking in her chair.

"Well then why are you getting ready at my house and I'm being forced to drive!" Quinn answered clearly annoyed.

This is typical behavior they share though, it's normal. They argue, say sorry, and get on with talking to each other. I just step in when things get too heated and stop it before it gets physical. It's happened once already. I glanced over to Santana and could see she was getting flustered as well as they continued to edge near shouting. I reached over though and grabbed her hand.

"San, chill out. I promise she won't be a saint or anything" nodding to Quinn over my shoulder sending her a wink.

"Mmhhm." Santana skeptically hums out.

"How about we do a sleep over tonight at Quinn's house? If that's okay with you Quinn?"

"I'll have to ask my parents but I'm sure it will be fine. I'll let you guys know, I've got to run." Standing and dumping her food and walking out of the cafeteria.

I continued eating my lunch because I was starving and didn't want to really talk just because then I wouldn't be able to eat as much food. Seemed silly, but since the full moon is coming up I haven't been able to stop eating. Hence why my mom and I went grocery shopping last night, but also for the dinner tomorrow.

"So…" Santana awkwardly draws out.

"Yeah?" I ask looking up at her trying to read her facial expression.

"Um, tomorrow the dinner at your house. Should be fun right?" She was acting awkward and I don't know why.

"Not really, but since you'll be there it will be." I respond with a large grin. She blushed at the comment. I couldn't help but smile even more.

"Are you blushing?"

"What no! Ethnic people don't blush." She remarks rather quickly.

"Uh-huh sure."

"It's true! It's just hot in here…"

"That's just because I am sitting at the table" giving her a subtle wink.

"Don't think so highly of yourself Pierce." She said leaning forward on her elbows, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow at me.

"Well Lopez if I can make you blush, who's to say I'm not hot stuff?" I challenge, shamelessly flirting with her. Granted she is reciprocating it.

"I told you ethnic people don't blush." She said picking up her bag and standing up. "And what makes you think you're hot stuff?"

"The thermometer at home" I joke with her strolling towards the garbage cans to throw away her left over food. She just laughed and didn't respond with a quirky comeback like I expected.

* * *

Cheerios practiced was cancelled today due to Coach having a private tutoring session from a professional snail racer, as crazy as it sounds I don't care, as long as we don't have to go. Brittany and I tell Quinn that we'll meet at her house later grabbing some things from our houses. Brittany wanted to grab a few Disney and Nicholas Sparks movies and I wanted to bring some fun to the party. I figured a bottle of Jack would loosen Quinn up in preparation for Friday and we could make a good drinking game out of watching sappy, loved struck couples.

As Brittany and I drove to Quinn's house I noticed the same black SUV from yesterday evening a few cars behind me. Maybe it was just a coincidence, but I didn't think so. I keep an eye on it driving to Quinn's, glancing in the rear view mirror every few seconds.

"What are you looking at?" Brittany asked glimpsing out the back window.

"Oh, um nothing. Just a defensive driver. I want to make sure no one is riding my bumper." I answer sheepishly. I turn to see her reaction and she is just staring at me curiously, confused with my weird behavior.

"Okay, if you say so." She eyes me skeptically. I take one last look and see that the SUV isn't behind us anymore.

I pulled into Quinn's driveway probably a little faster than I should have, but I was nervous. I grabbed our things quickly and nearly slammed the door shut once Brittany stepped through.

"Jeez Santana if I didn't know any better I would say you're eager to see me." Quinn announced from the kitchen.

"Shut up no one said anything about me ever liking you." I snap at her. I didn't mean to be rude, but I wasn't trying to draw any more attention to my suspicious behavior.

"You two stop it. Both of you play nice." Brittany huffed annoyed.

"Yes mother." Quinn replied with a smile. She picked up the phone and pulled out a menu.

"Take-out okay?"

"Yes!" Brittany all but yells. I just laugh at her clear excitement for food. I hop onto the counter next to her and started debating what exactly we should get for take-out.

* * *

"I think there was enough food in there to feed a small village." Quinn chuckled slouching further into the recliner.

Brittany and I were lounging on the couch, her being upside down with her legs over the armrest and me sprawled across it face down. We were all so stuffed from dinner that we were near the point of misery. I think we laid there for at least thirty minutes just letting our food digest before starting the movies.

"What movie do we want to begin with?" Quinn said interrupting the silence.

"Something with little to no couples and love crap."

"San that's like all I brought." Brittany whined sitting up to look at me.

"Ugh, fine. At least let me go grab my booze, there's no way I'm watching it sober."

"Really? Do you need it?" Quinn asked surprised.

"Well, I would certainly like it." I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"I bet you can't make it ten minutes without sipping on that bottle." I heard Quinn mumble under her breath.

"I can too! I bet you I can go through at least one movie without touching it." I say challenging her.

"Yeah? What are you wagering then?"

"Name it."

"Fine. I'll go easy on you. Um, I guess just clean the kitchen." She said shrugging in the chair.

"Wow Q, that's lame. You lack imagination." I said rolling my eyes and sitting back down on the couch.

"Whatever, it still stands. I'll put in The Notebook first and then one of the Disney movies Britt brought." She announced getting up and shuffling through her DVD collection. I settled on the couch trying to get comfy, but kept sighing heavily not finding the right position. Brittany just started laughing as I was in distress. She had sat up and lifted her arm so that it rested on the couch behind my shoulders, inviting me to lean in to her. I slowly leaned in making sure not to squash her.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked her.

"Yep." She simply replied, grabbing a blanket and placing it over us both. I could feel a smile spreading across my face. She poked my cheek and giggled. Quinn turned off the lights and we turned our attention to the beginning of the movie.

I just wanted to gag at how sickeningly cute the movie was. I have seen it before but this time it just irked me. I mean that kind of love is made only in movies, it's never that perfect and cute. I could see out of the corner of my eye though Brittany kept stealing glances in my direction. I remained focused on the movie, resisting the urge to return her gaze. I stopped paying attention after I felt Brittany's fingertips graze up and down my arm. Every sense was heightened with Brittany. The heat radiating off her body, the soft fingers dancing along my arm, the sweet scent of her perfume. I closed my eyes only for a moment to fully enjoy everything about her.

When I woke up I didn't recognize the movie that was playing until I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and saw it was The Little Mermaid. It was at the very end during their wedding scene, kissing happily. I rolled my eyes and looked over and saw Quinn at an awkward angle snoring lightly. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, she looked like a pretzel.

I tried to sit up but something heavy was on top of me. It seemed like Brittany and I changed positions when I fell asleep, seeing her now on top of me with both arms curled around me, I brushed some hair out of her face and watched as small puffs of air escaped her lips. I felt bad waking her up, but at this rate we'll be stiff as wood tomorrow and who knows what kind of hell Coach will unleash because we missed today's practice. I gently shook her shoulder and she stirred slightly, mumbling incoherent sentences.

"Britt wake up."

"No, no more smoking." I figured she was dreaming about Lord Tubbington again. I shook her shoulder more firmly this time.

"Wake up Britt." This time she slowly peaked open one eye to look up at me. I gave her a warm smile it was cute seeing her wake up. She laid her head back down and I felt her stretch her muscles out before sitting up on her knees.

"Hi" She mumbled

"Hey." I smile at her. "Enjoy the movie?" She looked over to the screen and shrugged her shoulders.

"I only saw maybe the first twenty minutes then fell asleep."

"Looks like Quinn did too." I say reaching over for a pillow and fire it in Quinn's direction. It hits her square in the face and she shoots up immediately wide eyed and startled. She nearly falls out of the chair.

"Damn it Santana! Can you not be normal and just simply say my name to wake me up?" She grumbled standing and trying to pop her back.

'Where's the fun in that?" I smirk. "Also, I never drank so you have clean up duty in the kitchen." I point over my shoulder.

"Ugh, I really hate you right now."

"Fine, I'll come and help you cry baby." I stood up and could feel that my muscles were tight from laying in the same spot. A few pops and cracks later I could feel my body relax. Brittany stood up next to me and stretched again.

"So did you like the movies?" She asked happily.

"Well for one I have already seen both of them and second I fell asleep pretty early into the first one." I say jokingly.

"That didn't answer my question." She stated poking me in the arm.

"I don't know, I guess. I just don't care for the love nonsense. It's all too perfectly set up and it's not realistic. I would rather be single than have a clingy over dependent prince charming." I say walking towards the kitchen.

"Oh come on San everyone wants a prince charming!" She said excitingly and then she picked me up from behind bridal style and swayed me back and forth heading to kitchen counter.

"No I don't they are all a waste of time." I try to sound mad but fail miserably.

"Not all of them, you just need to find the right one." She says looking directly into my eyes, looking back and forth trying to get a read on them. She puts me down gently and then turns to help Quinn clean up.

Something about the way she said that made it seem more than a playful joke. I tried not to dwell too much on it though and I walked over to stand on the other side of Quinn to help dry the plates. She was staring intently out the window at something, probably a cat or something. So I stood up on my tiptoes and saw the black SUV parked. I could feel my heart drop into my stomach. There was something definitely off with this car. Should I confront the driver? Call the police? The license plate was still too far away for me to read and report it.

"Okay, I'm going to bed. You two can fight to the death for the guest bed room. See you in the morning." Quinn announced throwing the sponge in the sink.

"Good night, sleep tight!" Brittany said over her shoulder.

"Night."

I was still worrying about the SUV that I didn't really bother acknowledging Quinn's departure. I was biting my lower lip trying to figure out if I should tell someone about the SUV. I felt soft fingers tug my lip from between my teeth and smoothed over with a thumb.

"What's on your mind?" She asked dropping her hand and leaning against the counter behind her. I didn't want Brittany to have another thing on her plate to worry about. But I also hate lying to her.

"You don't have to tell me." Walking towards me and grabbing my hand leading us upstairs to the guest room. "Yet" she finishes when we hit the top of the stairs.

I crawl into bed where she slides in behind me holding me tightly. She leaned closer to me and placed a small kiss on my cheek.

"Sweet dreams Santana."

"Goodnight B."

Having her close to me like this makes me feel safe. But I need to make her feel safe as well. Whatever the cost.

* * *

**Okay, so a little longer than I wanted but I am starting on the next chapter already. Leave some reviews, it's good motivation to update sooner.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter! **

**I do not own Glee or any of its' characters. **

I could feel the sun penetrating through the blinds, landing delicately on my face. I love waking up to the sun even if the cold is waiting outside. I opened my eyes slowly scanning the room. The wallpaper was a light yellow with delicate flowers covering them and the antique furniture gave the room a southern touch. I took a deep breath and relaxed further into the bed. I felt around the bed and Santana wasn't there. I looked around the room again, but couldn't find her. I listened for her and heard shuffling in the kitchen. She probably just got hungry or something.

I left the guest room and stood at the top of the stairs listening to who was in the kitchen.

"Come on Santana, are you really going to play dumb?" Quinn said annoyed. I didn't know Quinn was already up and it seems like I came half way through a conversation.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Santana stated defensively.

"Really? I see how you two interact. I see the way you look at her. Don't play games with me Santana." I didn't know what Quinn was referring to, but I could definitely guess…

"Just leave it Quinn! Stop over analyzing shit and get the fuck out of my business." Santana said sternly, clearly ending that conversation, but not before Quinn got in the last word.

"Fine. When you're done acting immature come talk to me."

I felt guilty listening in on a private conversation between Santana and Quinn. But I couldn't help but listen. I know that I have feelings for San and I thought maybe she did too, but by what I overheard it doesn't seem like it anymore. I felt disappointed and sad. Disappointed because I thought maybe Santana and I could maybe be something and sad because I feel like an idiot for even thinking that.

I walked down the stairs slowly and sat down on one of the stools near the kitchen island. Quinn turned around with two plates in her hand, filled with eggs, bacon, fruit, and some toast.

"Morning sunshine." She said smiling at me and placing the dish in front of me.

"Thanks Quinn, you didn't have to cook." I say grabbing a fork and starting to dig in.

"It was no big deal. I was up anyway." She said giving a glance towards Santana, who has yet to say anything this morning, let alone look in my direction. Why do I feel like I'm in the dog house?

"How did you sleep?" Quinn asked.

"Good, slept like a rock. How about you?" I wasn't really in the mood for idle chit chat. I wanted to know if Santana was okay or not, clearly not.

"Fine. I had this annoying bird out my window though that started chirping at five in the morning. Cute thing, but annoying as hell."

"Why don't you just shoot the thing?" Santana asked looking down at her plate.

"I knew you were Satan's daughter, but that's awful!" Quinn said with shock.

"It was a joke, jeez. " Santana huffed annoyed, getting up and putting her plate in the sink. "Are you ready to go?" She asked abruptly to Quinn and me.

"Can I shower first?" I ask quietly. She was particularly foul this morning.

"Yeah Brittany that's fine." She said softly, completely changing her tone.

"Thanks again for breakfast Quinn. It was delicious." I give her a hug and stroll to the stairs taking my time, briefly hearing Quinn say

"I told you."

"Shut up." I laughed at Santana's voice laced with annoyance.

School went by rather quickly and nothing exciting happened. Boring lectures, student drama, daily homework, and glee club. The few classes I had with Santana though she barely spoke to me, giving one word answers and little to no eye contact. I knew there was something upsetting her, but there's no point in asking her because she'll just deny it. If she wanted to talk she would tell me.

The dinner was tonight so I would need to be home early to help my parents prepare the house and food. I usually don't mind the dinners but they are incredibly boring so my mom started letting me bring Santana over. It usually turns the night around and is fun.

After practice Santana and I drove back to my house in silence. She will be getting ready at her house and then coming over later shortly before dinner is served. She looked tense in the driver's seat. Her knuckles were white and her shoulders tight even her eyebrows were furrowed. I just let out a sigh and looked out the window. We have still yet to talk about the full moon this weekend. She pulled into my driveway and placed the car in park.

"Are you okay Brittany?"

"Are you?" I ask looking at her. I saw that her facial expression change, her eyes dropping to her lap.

"Yeah just been thinking a lot…"

"About what? You know you can tell me anything." I reach for one of her hands. She smiles looking at our contrasting hands.

"I know. I will when the time is right. I promise though everything is fine." She says looking up at me, sincerity in her eyes.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." I lean over the console and give her a kiss on the cheek. I walked to my front door and saw she was still sitting in my driveway. I gave her a small wave and closed the door behind me.

* * *

I sat in the Pierce's driveway for probably about ten minutes. I managed to turn the car off but I had yet to move out of the driver's seat. I don't know why I was so nervous to go inside, maybe it had to do the fact of the conversation I had with Quinn this morning.

I woke up early and was comfortable with Brittany but I felt a pang of guilt wash through me. I left the room silently and saw Quinn in the kitchen making coffee. We began with small chit chat about school and cheerios. Then she brought up how Brittany and I have been, which I thought was odd. She commented on how close we've been the last few weeks and I started getting uneasy. She didn't even bother holding back and asked if I had feelings for Brittany. I was dumbfounded to say the least. I thought I was hiding whatever I was feeling well, guess not. Naturally I denied it and then she rambled on about it. I finally snapped and that's when Brittany came downstairs. I just pray she didn't hear it.

I shake the memory of this morning away and focus at the issue at hand, getting out of the car. I man up enough courage and tell myself there is nothing different. It's just a dinner with your best friend's family. I strut to the front door and knock on the door confidently.

Mrs. Pierce opens the door and greets me with a big hug.

"Santana dear it's so great to see you! You look amazing." She said excitingly. Brittany and her mom are one in the same, minus the age difference. They both share striking blue eyes, slender body frame, and a warm personality.

"Thank you, you look nice yourself. "

"Nicki is at a friend's house so it's just you and Britt tonight but please come in and make yourself comfortable." She said gesturing towards the living room. Nicki is Brittany's younger sister, only a year or two. She's sweet and a smart ass, she usually cracks jokes during dinners like these to ease the awkward tension.

I take a seat on a chair looking around the living room, glancing at different family portraits. they range from family vacation photos to Brittany and Nicki in their sports uniforms when they were little. They all have attractive features. Fair skin and blue eyes it's like the signature of the Pierces. I heard footsteps coming from the kitchen and turned around and saw Brittany with a nice turquoise dress and white flats. Her hair was braided to the side and hung off her shoulder. She was an opposite image of me. I wore black heels with a red dress and my hair down and curled.

"You look absolutely stunning." I say smiling, now standing in front of her.

"Thanks, you do too." She's blushing heavily and looking down. She is acting so adorable right now I think to myself.

"So wanna see if your parents need help with setting up the table?"

"Sure."

After we finish setting up the table with the numerous forks and spoons, nice glassware and dishes Brittany and I talked a little bit about the party tomorrow. Discussing what we would wear and who would be there.

The doorbell rang and Brittany all but leaped out of her seat to get it. She regained her composure though right before opening the door, taking a deep breath in, and putting a big smile on. It instantly dropped however seeing special agent Venator standing on her door step. There she was with her arm wrapped lovingly around a taller man in a nice business suit.

"Please come in." Brittany said less than enthusiastically. The couple came in along with another few men. Mr. and Mrs. Pierce welcomed them and began discussing what would be served for dinner. Brittany closed the door and walked over to me.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" I look over to where the adults are talking and see Venator look in our direction narrowing her eyes and sending a sickly sweet smile.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." I say sending a fake smile back.

Once the adults finished their introductions we all settle down for dinner, me and Brittany sitting next to one another with Venator and what appears to be her husband sitting across from us. Brittany's parents are sitting next to the other two gentlemen at the end of the table.

"So, how have you two girls been?" Venator asked the both of us.

"Good thank you." Brittany responds politely. I simply nod my head agreeing with Brittany.

"So what is it that you do Mr. Venator?" I asked the man holding hands with the agent.

"Oh I work with Mr. Pierce in Accounting. I just moved into town a couple of weeks ago, so it was incredibly kind of him to host a dinner." He finished giving Venator a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I know you're wife works for animal control, we've seen her a few times at school. How is the investigation going anyway?" I ask turning my head to the side giving the agent a fake smile.

"I am not at liberty to discuss it unfortunately; otherwise I wouldn't stop talking about it." She replied. "But it is going good for now, a little slow, but things will be picking up soon."

I could see Brittany tense at her words and saw that her hands were death gripping her chair, knuckles turning white. It's safe to say this woman puts Brittany on edge. I heard a low growl erupt from her throat. The adults paused their conversation momentarily to look in our direction. I quickly began to fake a coughing fit, pretending to choke on the green beans.

"Santana honey are you okay?" Mrs. Pierce asks. I wave my hand dismissively at her and choke out an 'excuse me' which leads Brittany to follow me into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" She asks concerned.

"I'm fine Britt but you're not!" I whisper shout. "You need to keep it cool. The last thing you need to do is wolf-out at the dinner table."

"Sorry. I just don't like her, something is definitely off about her."

"I know, but now's not the time to blow your secret in front of a woman already suspicious. "

We rejoined the party guests at the dinner table and no one paid much attention to us as we finished our meal. Once the dinner was done Brittany and I helped clear off the table in order to serve desert, which consisted of wine and cheesecake. I kept a close eye on Venator and tried to find anything about her that screamed danger. She appeared like the most perfect housewife though. It annoyed me.

As the guests packed up their belonging and throwing on their winter coats Brittany and I escorted them outside with Mr. and Mrs. Pierce wishing them a good evening.

"Thank you again for dinner Susan, it was wonderful." Venator complimented.

"Of course, it was my pleasure Jessica!" She waved goodbye. Brittany's parents walked inside the house once the two gentlemen left, but I wanted to see Venator leave. She and her husband approached their car, pulling out into the street. I felt my jaw drop seeing their car, the same black SUV that has been following us around the last few days. I yanked Brittany inside quickly and slammed the door shut.

"Ow! What was that for?" Brittany asked irritated.

"It's-"

"Dishes girls!" I was cut off by Brittany's dad.

We've been doing dishes now for an hour and a half. My hands are officially prunes and will take a day to return back to normal. I needed to get Brittany alone before I could tell her about Venator. Her parents had lingered in the living room and kitchen for the better part of the last hour.

"Good night girls. It's past our bed times, but you two stay out of trouble." Mr. Pierce sent us a wink and went to the bedroom with Mrs. Pierce. Once they left the room I turned to Brittany.

"Venator has been following us." I say flatly.

"What?"

"The last few days there has been a black SUV following me, us, around and I didn't say anything earlier because I didn't want you to worry more than you have to. Considering the full moon is coming up this weekend and the dinner tonight an-"

"Santana. It's okay, I get it. Take a breath." Brittany said cutting me off from my rambling.

"So you're not mad?"

"No, disappointed yes. But you can make that up to me." She says with a smirk.

"How?" I ask confused. She didn't answer me but walked over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of vodka.

"We're gonna play a game, duh." She said cheerily. She briskly walked towards me and grabbed my hand leading me to her room. She rushed us in and closed the door quickly. We change out of our dinner clothes and into some sleeping shorts and t-shirts.

"First take at least one shot for not telling me about Venator."

"Really Britt?"

"Yes." She said sternly. I knew better than to argue with Brittany when she was serious.

"Fine." I placed the bottle along my lips and tipped it back, feeling the burning sensation run down my throat. I scrunched my nose up at the taste.

"Great. Okay now time for the games! May the odd be ever in your favor" she mimicked in a strange accent.

"Did you really quote the Hunger Games? Take a shot for that." I say pushing the bottle towards her. She took a large swig and placed the bottle in her lap not even blinking an eye.

"Okay do you remember the game nervous from middle school?"

"Yeah…?" I say not knowing where this may lead.

"Okay, we're gonna play that but with different rules."

"Like what?"

"You'll see." She says with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk. She takes another swig and places the bottle on her bed side before turning back to me and pushing me down on the bed.

Shit, I am already nervous and she hasn't even done anything, but I do not lose at this game. I always won it in middle and high school, I will win tonight.

"Close your eyes." She instructs me. I do as I'm told and try to concentrate on something else besides what Brittany has planned. She begins by placing her hand on my shin.

"Nervous?"

"No." I reply laughing at the question. She moves her hand up to my knee.

"Now?"

"Psh, no." Again she moves her hand up but this time on my stomach.

"How about now?"

"No Brittany." She becomes bold next by placing her hand my hip, running her thumb along the bone.

"Now?" her voice dropped asking me this time.

"N-no." I stutter I response. She slides her hand down my thigh, tickling it. Brushing her fingers along the outside then inside and back to outside.

"Are you nervous Santana?" I shake my head no because I don't trust my voice at this point.

"Mhhm. Your heart rate says otherwise." She smirks. I feel her shift on the bed and she is straddling my hips. I open my eyes and see her holding the alcohol, taking another swig before placing it down again. She leans in closer to me and her hands are on either side of my head, mere inches from my face.

"How about now?" She whispers in my ear. I feel a shiver rake through my body. Brittany chuckles because there was no way she couldn't have felt it, she's on top of me. Next thing I know she hops off me and says in a sing-song voice "Your turn!" I gulp and take a breath. She wants to play tough then let the games begin.

She laid down next to me and closed her eyes, anticipating for me to begin. I took her by surprise by jumping on top of her and pinning her wrists above her head. Her eyes flew open in shock and then changed to ones of entertained. She just smirked at me before slowly closing her eyes again.

"You know you can't really keep me pinned right? I can easily throw you off." She said condescendingly.

"Shush." I say sternly. She just smiles in response.

I sit up a little in order to grab the alcohol, effectively taking a large gulp of the foul liquid, not my first choice but it works, and I'm going to need some liquid courage for this. I put the bottle back down and continue with my plan. I lean in close until my lips are hitting the shell of her ear.

"Feeling nervous yet Brittany?" I purr huskily gently biting down on her ear.

"No." She replies flatly. Clearly this may be harder than I originally thought.

I adjust myself so I can slip my thigh in between hers and rest on my elbows. I hear her hold back what sounded like a whimper. I nudge her neck with my nose taking in how she smells and getting her to tilt her head. She quietly obeys and gives me access to her neck. I place a wet kiss behind her ear and slowly continue down her neck.

"Are you nervous?" I ask suggestively.

"No." She whispers.

I continue my assault across her collarbone and down her chest. I can feel her breathing has changed, her chest rising and falling quickly, I smirk against her skin. I gently bite down on her skin kissing back up her neck and then find her pulse point. I suck on the flesh and move my thigh to apply pressure between her legs. I hear a muffled moan escape her lips and I felt my stomach twist and turn hearing it. I continued my exploration of her, grazing my teeth over the soft flesh.

Brittany moves her hands to my hips keeping me steady. My body started acting on its own, slowly rocking into Brittany. Our legs became entangled with each other. I could feel myself getting worked up and I knew Brittany was as well judging by the warm liquid I felt on my thigh. I felt her hips buck up and grind harder against me, which in turn made my move harder and faster. I heard straggled moans and whimpers and loved it. I know this is beyond a simple game of nervous but it felt too good. But I need to stop it before it gets out of hand.

I get off Brittany and look at her. She opens her eyes and looks confused at me. I can't hold back the gasp that slips past my lips at her eyes. They have begun turning yellow around her iris gradually moving out taking over the blue I love.

"What? What is it?" Brittany asks nervously.

"Well take a look in the mirror." I chuckle pointing at her eyes. She looks at me more confused. "Your eyes they changed." She jumped up to run to her dresser mirror.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She says dejectedly.

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault. I guess I got carried away." I say standing from the bed walking over to her desk chair.

"It's fine. I mean it was fun." She replies with a blush looking down at her lap.

"Well, uh good I guess. I'm going to go grab some water." I say hurriedly. I know it's bad I'm being short and awkward with her but I don't trust myself to be alone with her, I know I will do something stupid.

I fill a glass in the kitchen and take a seat on top of the counter. I don't know why I let that get out of hand. She's my best friend we shouldn't be doing that but it felt right. I take a deep sigh and run my hand through my hair.

"Feeling okay?" Brittany questions behind me.

"Yeah. Alcohol hit me fast that's all." I reply quickly. She walks over to stand in front of me, placing her hands on my knees.

"Do you want to get some air?" She asks me. I nod and follow her outside to the back porch.

We sit on the steps for awhile enjoying the fresh air. It was crisp and cold, but felt good. You could almost catch hints of the fall lingering in the air. We both hadn't yet acknowledged the elephant in the room. I didn't know what to say and even if I did, I don't know if I could be the first to admit anything. I refuse to take the leap of faith if I already know it will end up killing me if she doesn't feel the same.

"Saturday I am going to drive outside of Lima and look for a place to change for the full moon on Sunday." Brittany said breaking the silence between us. She was nervously twirling her thumbs waiting for my response.

"I don't want you to go alone. If something happens I won't know where to look or help you." I reply grabbing her hands stilling them.

"I don't want you to get hurt and I'm sure things will be fine." Brittany says giving me an apathetic shrug.

"Brittany please I don't like that you're doing it alone." I urge on.

"Santana" She turns to face me and places her hand on my cheek, brushing her thumb back and forth over my cheek bone. "I promise you I will be okay, please trust me."

I feel a tear slip down my face but she wipes it away gently before leaning in and kissing my cheek tenderly. I let my eyelids fall as she lingers a few more moments. She pulls back and I open my eyes and see her blue eyes. They are bright and clear with concern and protectiveness. I can feel the emotion through them and I don't stop myself from pressing my lips against hers.

* * *

"Are targets visible?"

"Yes sir. They appear to be intimate."

"Good. Keep observation discrete and what is the current status with the task at hand?"

"No new activity since day one, however we should expect to see an increase in activity this weekend."

"Good Agent Venator, keep me posted."

Agent Venator hung up the phone and returned her gaze to the girls sitting on the back porch. She had made the assumption the girls were hiding something and intended to uncover it. She has been watching the girls since her arrival trying to find anything that confirms her suspicions, but nothing has been detected. But she has a feeling this weekend will reveal more information about the girls.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so party chapter next then more exciting chapters after that! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter, I was really excited to write it! :) Also, it's nice & long!**

** I do not own glee.**

**The song is "Problem" by Natalia Kills, which I do not own either.**

* * *

_Our lips connected, holding still while adjusting to the foreign, but exciting feeling. They only separated for a mere second before sliding against each other in a smooth rhythm. My first thought was sweetness. It felt like grains of sugar laid on top of plump red lips, the more I tasted them, the more I wanted. _

_I felt a slick warmth graze my bottom lip asking permission for access which I gladly allowed. I felt my breath hitch feeling her tongue collide with mine. Our tongues fought for dominance, dancing around each other. Oxygen became a necessity due to being lip locked for so long. Our foreheads rested against one another, taking deep breaths of the cool air. I felt hot puffs hit my cheek as I listened to her breathing calm down. I glanced up to see beautiful brown eyes staring lovingly at me._

"Brittany! Wake up I'm ready to get out of here and back to my house." Quinn shaking me awake from my memory of last night. I pulled my head up, rubbing my eyes and let a smile spread across my face.

"Most people don't smile when they're woken up. But I'm pretty sure you came into this world smiling. What were you dreaming about?" Quinn asked giving me a playful shove.

"Nothing important." I reply still smiling like a happy fool.

"You consider what you had for breakfast important. Let me guess unicorns and bunnies pranced around a field full of flowers." Quinn laughed. I know she doesn't mean it the way everyone else does. She has always told me that I'm an optimistic person that has imagination. She loves that about me.

"Well a particular unicorn yes. Sadly no field of flowers or bunnies that would be cool though!" I say excitedly and Quinn just chuckles giving me a knowing look. We continue walking down the halls towards her locker. Once we round the corner we see Santana standing by Quinn's locker and my stomach erupts with butterflies.

"Hi." I greet her while pulling her into a bear hug.

"Britt, can't breathe." I heard mumbled against me. I laugh and release her and saw she was giving me a bright smile.

"Hey yourself. " She says looking at me kindly. Quinn just glances back and forth before carefully moving in between us to get to her locker.

"How is it that I'm never greeted that way?" Quinn asked amused.

"Because you're not that cool Fabray. Maybe if you didn't act like a goody-goody all the time we'd want to hang out with you more." Santana spits out.

"Well Lopez aren't you in a fabulous mood. Have you already started drinking because I swear your emotions are everywhere." Quinn remarks.

"Jeez you two act like an old married couple." I grumble waiting for them to stop bickering.

"What a funny joke Brittany, but I think that's made for someone else." Quinn replied raising her eyebrows in a knowing manner. I simply shrugged and started walking outside but could see in the corner of my eye Santana elbow Quinn hard in the stomach.

"Let's go you two! I don't want to wait in the parking lot all day for you guys' to work out your marital problems!" I yell over my shoulder.

* * *

Getting ready at Quinn's house was fun. We had a number of hours before Karofsky's party so we decided to order in some Chinese food and then get ready after dinner. Luckily Quinn's parents had gone out so we had the house to ourselves. We blasted music in every room and ran around finding outfits to wear.

"I'm going to go take a shower. You can look through my closet for anything you may want to wear, so help yourselves." Quinn said grabbing the clothes she planned on wearing and walking out of the room.

I sat on the bed flipping through some entertainment magazine waiting for Santana to emerge from Quinn's closet with yet another outfit. By now I think she has tried on four, each drastically different from the last.

"So what do you think?" Santana asked from the closet. I put the magazine down and sat up to get a good look. She had on black pumps with a short skirt that hit her mid-thigh with a nice flowy red shirt tucked into it. She looked good in everything else, but I loved this outfit in particular. The heels accentuated her toned calves while the short skirt made her legs look longer. The shirt showed off just enough cleavage and complimented her skin tone perfectly.

"I love it. Go with that outfit." I state confidently.

"Are you sure? I was kind of thinking the other outfit with the salmon colored heels and navy skirt-"

I hold up a hand signaling her to stop rambling. She quickly closes her mouth and waits me for me to reassure her.

"Trust me. That is the outfit you'll wear. You look amazing, end of story." I say smiling. She returned a shy smile before changing out of the outfit. Quinn walked in and went to grab her hair dryer.

"You can go take a shower now Santana." Quinn said unraveling the cord to the hair dryer.

"Finally! I thought you slipped and hit your head or something it took you so long." Santana said leaving the room.

"Glad to know you care about me!" Quinn shouted after her.

"You guys will kill each other one day I swear." I laugh shaking my head.

"We love each other; we just have a different way of showing it." She simply shrugged.

"I guess so." I reply walking into her closet. I see an elegant shirt and grab it off the hanger. I throw it over my head and notice it seemed smaller. I tugged down on the shirt to make sure it was on all the way.

"Hey did you find anything yet?" Quinn asked walking up behind me. I turn around and her hair is dry and she is looking at the shirt oddly.

"Huh, that's weird. I remember you wearing that shirt a while ago and it fit just fine. Why is it too small on you now?" She questioned pulling at the bottom of the shirt.

"Uh, I'm not really sure." I respond nervously. I know exactly why though it doesn't fit. The full moon is day after tomorrow and this is what happened last time. Everything just gets a little too tight and small for me. I just wore sweatpants last time but how do I explain that to Quinn? Plus I don't think it would be attractive to wear sweats to a party…

"Must have been my clothes dryer. Here try this one on, it's a little big for me but should fit you." She says handing me another shirt. I manage to get off the other shirt without ripping it.

"Have you grown at all since the summer? You seem a little taller than I remember." She says examining my body up and down, narrowing her eyes.

"Probably, doctors told me I should be done though." I answer quickly.

"Hmm. Well try these pants on and let me know if they fit." She said giving me a pair of jeans and walking out of the closet to do her makeup.

I threw off my shorts and pulled the jeans up. They were snug on my waist, but felt comfortable enough. However they were three inches too short on my legs. I decided to cuff them and make them into capri pants so it didn't look as weird. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought it worked out pretty well.

I walked out of the closet and turned in Quinn's direction. Santana walked in then and had already finished her hair and makeup in the bathroom. She looked stunning to say the least. She had done a smokey eye which highlighted the brown of her eyes with dark red lipstick to make her lips more plump looking. I quickly closed my mouth and redirected my attention to Quinn before I was caught staring.

"How's this?" I asked gesturing to what I was wearing.

"I think if we give you knee high boots and a leather jacket then you'll be set." Quinn suggested.

"Great!" I walked to the door to go take a shower. "Is there any hot water left?"

"Kind of. Mine became cold near the end." Santana replied giving me a sorry look. She leaned in closer to me though and said "But I'm sure you'll be fine. You'll warm up in no time." She finishes with a wink. I simply nod and leave the room.

* * *

The drive to Karofsky's was about an hour. Quinn had ridiculous music playing the whole way, saying it was to get us 'pumped up and ready'. That is what alcohol is for, so Brittany and I shared some rum that I stole out of my house while she drove. I decided for her that she was going to be the designated driver. Unless she can sober up in time for us to go home early this morning, then she can drink, but only the bitch beers that taste like soda.

We pulled into a private drive that was deep in the woods and dark as hell. Brittany and I joked about how it was the perfect setting for a slasher movie, which resulted in her grabbing my hand from the back seat. I turned and sat sideways in the passenger seat so it wasn't such an awkward angle for my wrist. Quinn just looked down and smirked at me before turning her attention back to the gravel road.

"What? Don't get all butt hurt because I found a buddy!" I challenge her.

"Don't worry Quinn you can be my other buddy so we know you'll stay alive. I'm sure Santana can protect both of us if there is a slasher out there." Brittany joked. I thought the complete opposite, if anyone it would be Brittany. She is the only supernatural creature out here after all.

We saw the cabin up ahead booming and filled with party guests. Cars filled the empty lot surrounding the house and people were both inside and outside mingling. We parked a little further from the other cars because Quinn was worried someone would scratch it.

We all walk up the path to the front steps carefully avoiding the stumbling idiots smashing into things left and right. Quinn opens the door and the house is packed with people. Music is blaring and is seems the party is in full swing, perfect timing on our part. We started towards the kitchen to get drinks weaving in and out of dancing bodies and various conversations. Brittany grabs my pinky to avoid being lost in the large crowd. I gently squeeze it assuring her I'm not going anywhere.

Entering the kitchen we see Puck and a few football guys pouring shots. Their eyes look glazed over already and a couple of them are swaying back and forth waiting for the drinks to be done.

"Remember Quinny, bitches beers only." I say patting her shoulder. "Oh! And water!" I shout over my shoulder dragging Brittany with me to the counter.

"Well hello ladies. Anything I can do for ya tonight?" He says attempting to give a charming smile. I play along with him and lean onto the counter.

"Maybe later tonight, but right now Britts and I wanna get our drank on. Can you make us something?" I ask flirtatiously.

"Sure can sweet thing." He responds grabbing a two red cups and pouring some liquid in each of them. Luckily we had drunk some of the rum on the way here and were feeling a buzz, so it wouldn't be as bad drinking Puck's creation. They tend to be really strong and poorly made.

"Here you go ladies." He says sliding the cups towards us.

"Thanks." I reply giving him a wink and walking with Brittany out of the kitchen. I took a sip and nearly choked on it. Like always it was too strong and mixed with some nasty ass punch. I guess whatever does the job works.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask looking at Brittany. She didn't hear me though because she was staring at the dance floor subtly moving her body to the beat that was currently playing. She's been a dancer most of her life it's only natural she constantly moves.

I start taking gulps of my drink in order to finish it faster and get it over with. What's the point of drinking something that tastes gross, plus I will feel it faster anyway. Brittany sees me and probably thinks the same thing and mimics me. We finish the awful drinks in record time.

"Let's dance!" Brittany yells over the music. Before I can refuse she grabs my hand and sharply yanks me to the dance floor. We usually start out dancing with each other in order to get the boys' attention. It generally only takes one song before they all crowd around us asking for a dance.

A new song comes on and I instantly recognize the sirens in the beginning. We quickly begin a rhythm with each other. Dancing in front of her I move my hips to the beat raising my hands over my head. Her hands land on me leading me with her body movement. We flowed together, grinding and rocking together. She roughly spun me around and got closer to me, making our faces inches apart.

The room seemed to have gotten warmer and I could hear hoots and hollers thrown in our direction. Her hands were roaming up and down my body now as she continues to dance. It was hypnotizing watching her dance, she made it look as easy as breathing. Her thigh was pressed up against my core effectively eliciting a moan from my mouth every time she moved her hips a certain way. I knew she heard it because she kept hitting it forcing me to grab her hips.

I felt her body lean even closer to me and give my neck a hot, wet kiss. I quickly looked around to see if anyone saw and luckily the dance floor was crowded enough no one noticed. Before I could react a jock and his buddy approached us.

"Ladies mind if I cut in? Things are lookin' a little hot and heavy over here and we want some action." He said motioning to himself and his friend.

"No thanks, I think we're fine." Brittany said apologetically.

"Come on, just one dance." The jock reached out grabbing Brittany's wrist.

"She said no dipshit! Now get out of here" I snap shoving him away from Brittany.

"Damn no need to be a bitch about it." The guy storms off pissed.

"Oh no you didn't come back and start something I dare you!" I shout back at him. I start off towards him but Brittany reaches out for my arm pulling me back.

"Don't Santana. He was a jerk, forget about him." I yank my arm away from her and storm out of the room. I don't want people getting any idea about Brittany and I so the best thing to do now is find Puck. I would rather have rumors spread about him and I hooking up than Brittany and I.

I find him almost immediately and pull him by the collar towards the upstairs. We crash into a random room frantically ripping at clothes. I know I will feel guilty about this later but I just need to get my mind off things.

* * *

I really thought that Santana was going to try and start a fight with that guy on the dance floor. It was clear she would have lost if she attempted fighting him, I was worried about her. She has had a temper for as long as I've known her. Usually I can calm her down but she looked furious leaving the dance floor.

I struggled to follow her through the thick crowd but ended up losing her. I looked around for her but it's like she disappeared. I saw Quinn in the corner talking to Finn and thought maybe she might have seen her. I trudge through the crowd until I am standing in front of her.

"Have you seen Santana?" I holler over the music.

"I think I saw her with Puck earlier." She says leaning closer to me so I can hear. My stomach drops hearing that. I knew that they had something a while back but after last night I thought she would feel differently about him. She never really had feelings for him though, she used him for her reputation. Maybe she is doing that tonight because she is scared about people talking about us.

"Is everything okay honey? You're looking a little sick, do you want some water?" I shake my head no and tell her I am getting some fresh air.

I walk outside and can feel the unshed tears threatening to spill over. I wish that she could just be brave sometimes and not worry so much over what other people think. If you like someone and you feel it's right to be with them, why care about what people think?

I was interrupted from my thoughts when a cute guy walked up the stairs to meet me at the railing of the side porch.

"Hey I noticed you were over here by yourself. Mind if I join you?" he asked sweetly.

"I can't promise I will be good company." I state glumly.

"Well I've always heard misery loves company." He gives me a wide smile and holds up his cup. I take a sip from it and thank him for being nice. We talk for some time and we continue to share his drink, which was pure alcohol, efficiently making us both drunk.

"I just have to say you're incredibly hot. Do you have a boyfriend?" He asks forwardly.

"No I don't."

'What?! How you're such a catch?" He asks shocked.

"Not sure."

"Well whoever the guy may be, he'll be a lucky man" After he said that, I had an idea.

"You can be a lucky man tonight if you want." I reply huskily, stepping closer to him and pulling on the collar of his shirt. He gulps and licks his lips before struggling to answer.

I gently pull on his shirt to lead him around to the backside of the house. Once we round the corner I roughly pin him against the house attacking his neck.

"Dear God." He whines. I continue nipping and sucking on his neck knowingly leaving marks.

* * *

"Well that was an unexpected surprise." Puck grinned as I put my clothes back on.

"Don't get used to it." I snap at him.

"Don't act like you didn't like it. I was great." He said cockily.

"Actually far from Puckerman. Until you can do the job without leaving me hot and horny, forget this ever happening again."

"Whatever." He mumbled as I left the room.

I walked down the stairs to see the party hasn't died down at all, only getting crazier. Girls on the tables dancing, people making out in every corner, and some people basically having sex on the dance floor. I scrunch my nose up in disgust and try to find Brittany or Quinn.

I can't seem to find either of them among the crowd so I go outside to see if they are out there. The front yard is littered with empty beers cans and red cups, some kids were laying face down passed out. I scanned the front and didn't see them there either. I walked around to the side of the house towards the backyard. I was instantly met with some guy and girl making out, only to realize that girl was Brittany.

They hadn't seen me yet as they continued swallowing each other's face, more so the guy than Brittany. She had his hands pinned above his head and she was standing a few inches taller than him. Who the hell was this guy?

"Hey! Lizard lips!" The two pulled apart and Brittany looked upset while the guy look scared as hell.

"Get out of here before I end you." I threaten lowly. He scurries away quickly but not before I catch the scratch marks on his neck.

I turn to face Brittany and see her glaring at me. Her are yellow and slowly changing back to blue and she looks livid.

"What the hell Santana?" She shouts at me. I wasn't prepared for it and become defensive immediately.

"Really Brittany, do you even know the guy!? Besides you looked pretty close to changing from what I saw. It was probably best that I came when I did." I finish smugly.

"What does it matter to you! And I had things perfectly under control!" She counters clearly not happy with what I said before.

"Really then explain the scratch marks on his neck." I say pointing at her.

"Whatever he probably won't remember he was drunk. But do not dodge my question." She states firmly, lowering her voice.

"What question?"

"Why does it matter to you?" She says lowly. I think I would rather have her shouting at me than talking to me calmly like this.

"I was looking out for you." I respond avoiding eye contact.

"Bullshit." She calls me out.

"Fine I was looking out for the guys' safety!" I throw an answer out.

"Don't lie to me Santana!" She says coming towards me. To say she is intimidating right now is an understatement. I walk backwards until I hit the house, leaving me no more room to put between us.

"You cannot seriously stand there and deny everything that happened last night and then go fuck Puckerman." She really wasn't holding back tonight. Maybe it was the alcohol maybe the full moon, tough to say.

She was searching my eyes for an answer. I am sure she saw fear and desire there. I am afraid because I wouldn't know what this could mean for us, for our friendship but also how the rest of high school will be. But I want her so badly. I want to call her mine and show her off. Proud to be her girlfriend.

I remained silent and didn't know what to say to her. I knew she was looking for some sort of answer, anything I could verbalize. The longer I stayed quiet the more her breathing picked up. Her eyes were changing back to yellow and I heard a small growl leave her lips as she turned abruptly facing away from me. She removed her jacket and threw it back at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked anxiously.

"I can't be around you right now. I am going to go clear my head." She answered coldly walking towards the woods.

"Britt wait, plea-"

"Save it Santana." She cut me off, not even giving me a second look before walking away.

I felt like shit to say the least. I wanted to cry because I was so angry at myself. Turning to go back into the house I kicked the nearest rock and watched it skip. I hate these situations. Really any situation that involve feelings, they are too complicated. That's why I avoid them!

I dragged myself up the stairs and back into the crowded living room, searching for Quinn. As much as I hate to admit it, I need her help. She knows Brittany well and maybe she can give me advice on how to handle the situation. I know she will never let me live it down but I am desperate at this point.

"Fabray!" I call over to her. She whips her head in my direction, temporarily stopping conversation with Finn. She holds up a finger to signal one minute and I get irritated quickly.

"Now Fabray!" I shout annoyed. She rolls her eyes and motions to Finn she'll be back.

As she walks to me I start walking upstairs where it is a little more quitter. I find an open room and sit down on the bed waiting for Quinn to close the door.

"Damn Lopez who fucking died?" She huffs angrily shutting the door. I don't respond or acknowledge her and play with Brittany's jacket in my hands. She stills her movements before coming down to sit next to me.

"Hey, what's wrong? You seem really upset."

"No shit Sherlock." I reply rudely.

"Well if you're going to be an ass, I'm going to leave." She starts to stand but I grab her wrist gently.

"I'm sorry. Please I…" I can't bring myself to ask for help. She senses my inner struggle and carefully sits back down giving me her full attention.

"What's going on?" How do I start this conversation. I really don't want to say, 'You were right. Brittany and I like each other now rub it in my face.'

"It's about Brittany isn't it?" She asks almost like she read my mind. I nod and continue to look at the jacket in front of me.

"Just tell me what happened." Quinn quietly encouraged. I take a deep breath and prepare for what I am going to say.

"I fucked up Quinn. Brittany and I shared a kiss last night and it was amazing. I really like her and it would be hard to say the feeling isn't mutual on her part but I got scared of what people would think and so I found Puck…" I trailed off looking over at Quinn to read her expression. She looked neutral, waiting for me to continue.

"So he and I messed around and it didn't feel right. I felt guilty afterward and then couldn't find you or Britt so I went looking. I found her out back with some random guy and it pissed me off seeing her with him. I told him to scram and she got mad at me. She asked why it mattered to me and I couldn't give her a good reason. She called me out about last night and being with Puck tonight." I said finishing my rant.

Quinn stayed silent processing the new information, narrowing her eyes slightly at my hands, or more specifically the jacket in them.

"Where is Brittany now?" Quinn asked worriedly.

"She took a walk to clear her head. She said she couldn't be around me." I pout quietly. Quinn placed a hand on my shoulder making me look at her.

"She will be fine Santana, she will cool off and then you two can talk about it." She said comfortingly.

"But I don't even know what to say to her! I am scared how people would react if they knew, I wouldn't be able to handle the stares and gossip." I reply dejectedly.

"Who say's anything about coming out with Brittany? Right now you two just need to talk about your feelings and start there. There is no rush to tell the world you're dating Brittany."

Quinn was right as much as I hated to say it. I care about Brittany and have feelings for her, but that doesn't mean I have to come to school with rainbow banners or a flag saying I'm gay. I felt better about the situation already and I don't think I would have been able to talk myself into thinking that way without Quinn.

I reach over and pull Quinn into a tight embrace and mumble a 'thank you'. She squeezes me tighter letting me know things will work out and be okay.

"Maybe if you feel comfortable enough you can take her out on a date." Quinn says optimistically. The blood in my face drains thinking about it.

"Not in public yet, but maybe somewhere secluded so you two can talk and stuff." She reassures me.

"We'll see." I answer. We both leave the room back downstairs and I realize Quinn and I spent near a half hour up there. I didn't see Brittany anywhere inside. I grab Quinn and point outside suggesting she follow me out.

"Brittany has been gone a long time." I say concerned looking across the front yard for her. I pull out my cell phone and see if I have service, of course not. We are in the middle of nowhere.

"I am going to go look for her. Can you go that way? "I point past some cars.

"Sure. Let's meet in the backyard in about ten minutes?"

"Sure." I respond marching towards the woods. And I thought wearing heels to a cabin party was a good idea how?

Remember when I said it was creepy enough for a serial killer to be out here? Yeah well I don't like live action role playing, so to say I am scared is inaccurate. I'm terrified. The woods are creaking and groaning in the dark. The wind whistles through the leaves creating an eerily feel. I pick up my pace and strain my eyes to look in the dark.

I've been walking for about five minutes and decided maybe I can call out for Brittany instead of sneaking up on her. But then I think what if someone finds me and kills me. This is becoming ridiculous.

"Brittany!" I cup my hands around my mouth. I listen quietly to hear any response, nothing. I call out again waiting for any sound of Brittany. I am getting increasingly worried now.

After another five minutes I notice an object lying on the ground. From where I am standing it looks like it could be a dear carcass but as I inch towards it, it becomes clearer that it's Brittany. She is lying on her side facing away from me. I drop her jacket in my hands and sprint to her.

"Brittany!" I kneel down next to her. I turn her onto her back and look over her. She transformed leaving her in a sports bra and spandex. She must have prepared just in case she transformed. I noticed she was bleeding profusely from what appeared to be a bullet wound in her thigh and near her shoulder.

"Brittany, Brittany can you hear me?!" I say urgently. I tap her face gently trying to wake her up but get no response. I panic because she is unresponsive and still bleeding. I can't carry her back to Quinn's car, she's too heavy for me, I need another person.

"Just hold on Britt, I am going to get Quinn. Please just hold on." I say quickly. I kick off my shoes and begin running as quickly as I can towards the cabin. Thank god for cheerios practice and coaches' insistent need to keep us fit or else this would pose a challenge.

I make it back to the house in record time and see Quinn sitting on the back porch steps. She stands up seeing me out of breath and looks scared.

"Oh my god Santana are you okay?"

"No time, found Brittany!" I spit out before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the woods. It's hard to see where we are running but luckily I remember the path I took where I found Brittany. As we come to where she is lying Quinn halts to a stop standing wide eyed and speechless.

'San-Santana what the hell is that?" She asked pointing to the large figure lying still.

"It's Brittany, help me!" I rush over to Brittany bending down to pick up her shoulders. I look over and see Quinn hasn't moved a muscle.

"That's not her. What the hell is going on?" She asked frantically.

"Not now Quinn! I'll explain later but help me with Brittany. We need to get her home as soon as possible." She takes a deep breath before standing by Brittany and grabbing her knees.

"One, two, three, lift!" I command. We both grunt in lifting her, not prepared by how heavy she is.

"Where are going?" Quinn asks

"This way, it will lead us to your car and no one will see us." I nod over my right shoulder.

I will admit that this could be considered a cheerios workout. Quinn and I are sweating as if it were a summer day. We are near the gravel road now only about a dozen yards away. There are students though that line the road standing near the cars and in particular Quinn's car. Some guy was perched on the hood talking to a girl.

"Quinn you're going to have to grab the car and drive it down here." I say motioning further down the road.

"Okay. I'll be right back." We gently drop Brittany down on the ground.

Quinn rushes off to get her car and I examine Brittany. She looks pale and the blood has run down her chest over her stomach and her thigh hasn't stopped bleeding. I brush my hand over her face pushing her hair back to look at her. She is still unconscious but I can tell she is in pain. Her eyebrows are furrowed and there is a thin sweat covering her forehead. I see bright lights pointed in our direction and I shield my body over Brittany to cover her.

"Santana let's go!" I hear Quinn yelling.

"Open up the back and put your seats down!" I commander her. I bend my knees getting a firm grip around Brittany's shoulders and knees and put all my strength in lifting her. I cry out in pain as my body struggles carrying more weight that it's capable of. I ignore the pain though and place Brittany in the back as gently as I can. Thank god Quinn has enough trunk space because Brittany just barely fits in. I climb in the back and sit next to her.

"Close the door and let's get out of here." I say without looking at Quinn.

Quinn climbs into the driver's seat and whips around driving down the gravel road as quickly and safely as possible. I can hear quiet whimpers from Brittany. I whisper to her that things will be okay and we are hurrying.

"We need to get her medical attention." Quinn says looking in the rear view mirror at me.

"No hospitals. We can go to my house. My mom used to be a nurse and I know where she keeps the medical kit." I say shakily. I take a deep sigh and pray that Brittany can hold on that long. It's an hour drive back and I know she is supernatural now… but if something happens to her, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

Brittany starts mumbling incoherent words as her muscles began twitching. She subtly started to toss and turn, balling her fists and clenching her jaw. She was still fully transformed and her claws dug into the interior carpet down to the steel in the car. I reached out for one of her hands holding it tightly, hoping that by physically touching her she could calm down.

However she continued to move and began to shake violently. Her quiet incoherent words had become increasingly loud snarls and hisses. Her eyes flew open and she shot up into a sitting position hands by her sides ready to attack.

"Brittany." I say her name attempting to get her attention. She isn't looking at me but straight ahead out the windshield, wincing in pain. She growls loudly.

I push her shoulders back gently suggesting she lay back down, she tenses against my hands and growls angrily at me. She looks up at me with rage in her eyes.

"It's okay, you just need to relax. You're hurt." I coo quietly. She continues to stare at me snarling, her lips curled up bearing her fangs at me. Instead of physically pushing her down I pull my hands away slowly and set them in my lap.

"What's going on back there Santana?" Quinn asked sternly front the front. Brittany perked her ears up at hearing her and disconnected her gaze to turn and face Quinn. Her released a guttural growl and began to rise to make her way to the front.

"Santana…" Quinn drawled out nervously seeing Brittany in the rear view mirror.

I quickly grab Brittany's wrist which she took as an attack and instantly lunged at me. I slam my head against the car floor, wincing at the sudden impact. Brittany is hovering over me hissing at me. She is eyeing me calculating my next move.

"Brittany, stop. You've been hurt and we are trying to help you." I try reasoning with her. She doesn't soften her expression and continues to eye me suspiciously.

"Brittany, listen to me. No one here is going to hurt you, only help you." I plead to her. She seems to understand and begins to relax. She pulls back and begins to lay down on her back breathing deeply. I sit up slowly because the pain in my head is killing me.

I look down at her and see her eyes begin to droop, fighting to stay open. I brush some hair away from her face and smile lovingly at her.

"Just hold on Brittany, we'll be home soon." She gives me a weary look before closing her eyes.

Now the situation is under control I can relax. I look towards the front where Quinn is and see she is death gripping the wheel and frantically looking in the rear view mirror at me every three seconds.

"What the hell was that!?" She asks whisper shouting.

"I'll explain everything later to you Quinn, I promise." I say calmly.

* * *

As the girls continued to drive home they were blissfully unaware of Agent Venator following closely behind them, after witnessing the girls in the woods. Having direct orders to follow the girls full time this weekend, she parked far away enough to avoid detection. After seeing the Latina and blonde fight she noticed the blonde storm out to the woods growing at an incredulous rate as well as fangs and claws.

Agent Venator had previously prepared traps prior to following the girls after getting the location of the party from a student. She had set the traps within range of the cabin and were triggered once the blonde came within range, effectively deploying silver bullets to her chest and thigh. If a civilian had stumbled into the traps, cover stories were already created to claim a hunting accident took the life of the civilian.

She was ordered not to detain the blonde and stand down to see if she was strong enough to survive and report any findings once the weekend had finished. It was a waiting game now to see if the Pierce girl was what Venator was looking for.

* * *

**A/N: There it is! More chapters coming soon! Thanks again for all the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I apologize for not updating sooner. I finished up an internship and then left for the coast with family. But I am really stoked that this story has hit 5,000 views! And thank you for all the reviews, I absolutely love reading them. It makes my day & encourages me to write more. Another chapter!**

* * *

"Quinn grab her ankles." I demanded quietly. We had pulled safely into the garage away from curious eyes and decided to haul Brittany towards the bathroom to tend to her wounds. Otherwise my parents will think I murdered a small animal in my house.

"Jesus, can she be any heavier?" Quinn huffed agitated.

"Stop your whining and place her feet in first, then I can slide in behind her and hold her up for you." I said motioning towards the porcelain tub. We decided Quinn would be the one to remove the bullets because I can't handle blood very well and would make matters worse. Quinn is usually the calm one in a crisis situation, but I wouldn't admit it to her.

As we lowered Brittany into the cold porcelain tub I could hear her starting to wake up again. I eased myself behind her so I could cradle her unconscious body against mine, placing my hands gently on her abdomen, not knowing if she was injured anywhere else.

"The medical kit is above the cabinets to your left. There should be some gaze, antibiotics, and other medical supplies that we can patch her up with." I tell Quinn pointing behind her.

"Let's just hope my Grey's Anatomy marathons pay off." Quinn chuckles pulling down the kit.

"Not the time for jokes Quinn." I reply sharply.

"Sorry just need bit of an ice breaker for the tension. I'm just nervous." She says sitting down next to the tub.

"Me too, but just do the best you can. I trust you." I respond warmly giving her a look of encouragement.

"Don't go soft on me Lopez." She says waving her hand dismissively at me, but gives a shy smile of thanks. "Now keep her still, I don't want to do more damage than I have to."

I firmly tighten my grip on Brittany hoping she won't move too much. She hasn't woken up yet but is starting to stir. Her brows are furrowed and her hands twitching, it's just a matter of minutes before she wakes. Quinn lays one hand on Brittany's thigh to keep it still, the other hand pours alcohol on the wound that continues to trickle blood. Once the liquid seeps into the raw flesh an agonizing cry is released. Brittany is wide eyed and angry looking around at what caused the pain, finding Quinn she swipes her hand at Quinn, knocking Quinn to the floor. Brittany glares down and begins to rise moving towards Quinn.

"Brittany no!" I frantically yell yanking on her torso to get her back down. I look over at Quinn to see her frightened expression and I can read the fear in her eyes. Brittany just growls loudly at me barely glancing over her shoulder at my small frame.

"She's your friend, she is only trying to help you." I argue attempting to calm her, she just returns her gaze to Quinn sending her a threatening snarl.

Brittany is weak because of the gunshot wounds but nonetheless stronger than me. I can't stop her from tearing Quinn to pieces no matter how hard I tried. I need to find something that will get her to listen to me or trust Quinn.

"Quinn you need to reason with her! " I say with Brittany struggling in my arms.

"She doesn't look in the talking m-mood San." Quinn stuttered backing further away from Brittany, who was sending her an angry hiss.

"She needs to trust you, that's all. Hurry up I can't hold her that long!" I managed to get Brittany to stay still for only a moment. She's breathing heavy and glaring at Quinn, however I can feel her just on the verge of lashing out.

"Britt, I'm not going to hurt you. I would never intentionally inflict harm to you, I am just trying to help, you've been hurt." Quinn points down to Brittany's thigh. Brittany glances at it and her expression softens, but remains guarded.

Quinn takes a tentative step towards Brittany with her hands raised up, trying to appear harmless. I can feel her muscles tensing the closer Quinn inches near us. I begin rubbing soothing patterns across the pale flesh of her exposed abdomen. Brittany's shoulders drop relaxing further into my embrace.

Quinn slowly lowers herself back down onto the floor and Brittany eyes her cautiously before settling into the tub with me. I pull her gently back against my front placing my chin on her shoulder whispering encouragement to let Quinn help. I knew she was scared by how her knuckles were turning white from gripping the tub.

"This may sting." Quinn warned waiting for a confirmation from Brittany to go ahead.

Brittany was staring forward lips curled showing the tips of her fangs. I gave Quinn a quick nod for her to continue. Quinn tipped the bottle and let a small amount spill over and drip into the wound. Brittany jerked away letting a vicious growl escape her lips.

"Santana I haven't even tried to get the bullets out, there's no way she'll let me near her if you can't keep her still." She huffed annoyed.

I could feel the low rumbling vibrating through her chest. Her claws marks began carving into the porcelain cutting deeper as Quinn began to reach for her thigh again. Leaning forward I traced my lips across her shoulder placing tender kisses on the warm flesh.

"It's okay Britt, the sooner she gets done, the sooner you can rest. Just relax" I hush quietly. She takes a deep breath before closing her eyes and eases back down. I continue with small, gentle kisses running along her shoulder to the crook of her neck and back. I look over to Quinn and give her a curt nod signaling for her that it's okay.

Quinn proceeded to remove the first bullet from Brittany's thigh all the while Brittany clenched her teeth, audibly grinding them together. The claws dug deeper into the tub creating grooves and paths every time Quinn hit a raw spot. I did everything I could to keep her calm and relaxed giving reassuring kisses and touches.

By the time Quinn had finished with bandages I could hear Brittany whimpering in pain. She had returned to normal granted she still was larger than average only because the full moon was approaching. She nestled herself into my side, curling around my body. I wrapped my arms around her protectively and she drifted into a deep sleep, allowing her body to heal.

Quinn raised her eyebrows and gave me a smirk gathering the kit and leaving the bathroom. She returned a few minutes later with a blanket and pillow. I couldn't be more thankful for her as of this moment.

"We'll talk in the morning." She whispered to me covering the blanket over Brittany and I. I just smiled at her and wished her a goodnight, telling her she could take my bed.

I knew that my body would be screaming at me in the morning. My back would ache as if I got hit by a bus, my neck would be as stiff as a board, but I know that it is all worth it knowing I have her safe in my arms.

* * *

I wake up to her heartbeat. Its rhythmic beat acts as a lullaby, soothing and caressing my pain away. I snuggled further into her embrace enjoying the way her sleep ridden body hugged me tighter.

I try to recall what had happened the night before but only come up with flashes of images. I sit up to look at where I am at exactly. The bathroom in the large fancy tub in Santana's house, why we're in here I have no clue. I looked at the cold porcelain and saw claw marks on both sides of the tub, deep and ragged. Guilt instantly floods my veins at what I may have done.

I hear Santana stir underneath me and I turn to look at her. Her dark eyelashes flutter open revealing the chocolate eyes I can't resist. Her skin is soft underneath my finger tips that found their way tracing the contours of her face. I held her gaze for a while studying her eyes searching for emotion or a hint to what she was thinking.

I was still upset with her from last night running off with Puck. I know that we aren't official or anything, nothing even remotely close to it, but I thought there was _something_ between us. Whenever feelings are brought up she instantly scares and runs away. I can't force her to talk about her feelings, only hope that one day she'll be brave enough to talk to me about them.

"Hi." She says groggily, smiling warmly at me.

"Morning." I reply twirling her dark locks.

"How are you feeling?"

"I hurt, but I'm fine besides that. I had a great body pillow to keep me cozy."

"Is that so?" She asked wrapping her arms around me, placing her hands on my lower back.

"Mhmm." I hum contently. She started drawing light circles on my lower back. The skin on skin contact felt like stepping into a hot shower, relieving tense muscles.

"Britt, do you remember what happened last night?" Santana asked concerned.

I remembered everything. Her and I fighting, me storming off unable to control it _again_, and then a couple of shots fired. I was shocked to say the least, I tried to stay calm and find where they had come from but didn't find anything. I decided it was best if I ran away from where I was shot then I could avoid potential shots. After that, it's a little blurry. I recall Quinn and Santana putting in the back of her car and being in shear agonizing pain. But that wasn't the part I hated of the whole night.

Should I tell her I'm upset with her? That when she split with Puck it hurt me, even if she didn't mean for me to find out. I am angry with her, angry that she doesn't care enough to handle her emotions and instead runs off to the first fuck buddy available. I push up off her losing my balance momentarily. She reaches out and catches me before I fall out of the tub. I pull my arm away mumbling a quite 'thanks'.

"Hey what's wrong?" Confused with my sudden mood change. "Is it your shoulder? Your thigh?" Santana asks inspecting my healed wounds.

"No, they're fine, just sore." I reply coldly.

"Then tell me what's wrong." She demands.

"It's nothing. I just want to go home!" I snap at her. She just stares at me with hard eyes, unwavering in the deafening silence. I wrap the blanket around my body shielding myself from her. I begin to walk away when she breaks the silence.

"Is this about last night?" I freeze where I stand, my hand holding a firm grip on the bathroom door handle. I drop it slowly to my side before turning around to face her again.

"You tell me Santana."

"Look, I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you sooner. I tried to find you but-"

"I'm not upset about that." I cut her off. "I'm angry because you ran off with Puck even though we shared a moment the other night." I guess she found the floor to be more interesting because she didn't bother looking at me. She remains silent for several minutes before I become further frustrated.

"I would rather have another round of bullets in me than deal with your head games." I spit at her. I'm fed up with it and decide it's time for me to go. I turn and open the door walking down the quite hallway.

"Brittany wait!" She hollers grabbing my wrist to gain my attention. I give her a threatening glare and she gets the hint to release my wrist. She shifts her feet nervously, wringing her hands painfully. I can tell she is anxious, I feel an ounce of sympathy for her but she needs to know I am mad.

"Please give me a chance to explain." She begs softly.

"What's there to explain? You just use people for your benefit, that's it." I respond bitterly.

"No, I swear I would never use you! Please let me prove it to you tonight." I can read the sincerity in her eyes and can't help but break under her pout.

"Alright. One shot, that's all." I try to say sternly but fail miserably, walking away to the kitchen.

* * *

Waking up in Santana's room surprised me for a moment before last night flooded back to me. I sat up in her bed trying to process what exactly had happened. We went to a party enjoying the drinks and company, Santana finally sought me out to admit her feelings about Brittany and then she and I played hide-and-go-seek with Brittany in the woods.

But of course it can't be a stupid prank like normal teenagers it has to be a private viewing from a horror film. Finding one of your good friends lying unconscious in the creepy ass forest, not to mention the claws, fangs, and bullet wounds. Yep, my luck landing a role in this fall's blockbuster.

I shuffle out of Santana's room and into the bathroom, splashing cold water over my face to wake up, I want to make sure I didn't just dream it all up. Maybe someone slipped me some sort of hallucinogen last night. Walking into the kitchen I hear giggling. I can't help but think it's a perfectly normal morning with my friends making breakfast.

I cheerily stride in only to stop mid step and smile faltering at the sight of Brittany towering over Santana. She is normally a few inches, but this was ridiculous. I rub my eyes to make sure I was seeing straight. Great so I wasn't dreaming, maybe going crazy would be more accurate. Brittany is standing impossibly close to Santana wiping the flour off the tip of her nose, she then moves her hand to caress her cheek. I can feel myself blushing at having interrupted an intimate moment. I awkwardly clear my throat resulting in them shooting apart.

"Oh hey Quinn. How'd you sleep?" Brittany asked happily. Santana was busying herself with whatever was on top of the counter.

"Fine. I should be asking you that shouldn't I?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her, taking a seat at the table.

"Good. Thank you for bandaging me up last night, you make an excellent doctor. Santana told me all about it." She said gratefully.

"I bet she did." I answer looking over at Santana, who gives me a quick glance continuing with breakfast. There is an awkward pause before I acknowledge the elephant in the room.

"So is anyone going to explain to me what the hell was going on last night?" I say agitated. I don't want to be rude, I just want to understand.

"What crawled up your ass this morning and died?" Santana snaps defensively.

"Nothing Satan, you've failed to fill me in so excuse me for being testy." I challenge her.

"Stop, please. I can tell you whatever you want to know, to the best of my ability at least." Brittany intervenes. I return my attention back to her after shooting Santana one last glare.

"So what exactly is wrong with you?" I ask gesturing to her obvious physical stature. She looks down embarrassed and I feel bad asking bluntly.

"Watch it Q, you're already treading on thin ice." Santana growls at me. I put my hands up in the air indirectly apologizing.

"Quinn this is going to sounds crazy, but just hear me out."

* * *

So after an hour of Brittany catching Quinn up and me nearly lunging at her twice, we have settled down for breakfast. It was a silent meal for the most part. Quinn was busy thinking about all the new information Brittany told her, Brittany contently eating plate after plate of food, and me planning this evening out. Could I call it a date? Would Brittany consider it a date? I didn't want to pressure her into thinking it was, especially if she wasn't comfortable.

But I have to make it something special to express how sorry I am as well as my feelings for her. I haven't yet decided how I will be able to verbally define how I feel. It should be easy, it should be simple around her, it should be many things but the only thing I can find is that I'm tongue tied with her. I've got a few ideas rolling around but I may need to get Quinn's help to pull it off.

As we began cleaning up our mess we turned on the kitchen radio and sang obnoxiously along with the recently overplayed song, laughing and joking around. It was fun playing in our own world, forgetting about who may have attacked Brittany and the pressures of school, enjoying the 'in the moment' kind of feeling. Suddenly the front door slams open and my parents walk in.

"So I told her-" My mother stopped mid-sentence staring shocked. My father stood silently giving me the signature Lopez scowl, lucky me I inherited that. My mother raised her eyebrows in surprise looking between my father and I, I don't understand why she would be surprised, I have a social life.

"Santana honey, why didn't you tell us you had… guests?" My mother asked coldly eyeing Quinn and Brittany.

"Nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Lopez. Brittany and I were just leaving." Quinn answered abruptly grabbing Brittany by the elbow.

"Good. We needed to talk to Santana alone anyway." My father said ignoring Quinn's greeting.

"Dad, you could at least be civil." I said through gritted teeth.

"They won't care. This is a family matter anyhow."

"We are still in the room Mr. Lopez." Brittany said stepping towards my father. My dad is a tall guy, but Brittany was eye level if not an inch or two taller. He can be intimidating, but she easily trumps him in the most intimidating individual in the room.

"I recommend showing more respect in the future." She softly adds before sliding by him giving me a wink before leaving with Quinn.

I have an epiphany at this time. Brittany standing firm about something… Hot. I send a small wave to them silently motioning to Quinn I'll call her later.

"Well now that they are gone. Go grab what we need honey." My mother instructs my father, sending a flick of her wrist to send him away.

"What are you talking about? I thought you had to talk to me about something?"

"Just a ploy sweetie, I just don't like people in my house." I scoff at the statement.

"Your house? You're hardly in it!" Dad came back downstairs with a couple of prepacked suite cases and travel tickets.

"Yes my house and mind your tone, we are still your parents."

"Yeah right." I say under my breath.

"What was that?" My father asked sternly.

"Nothing." I snap. "Where are you going this time?"

"Out. That's all you need to know. Stay out of trouble."

And with that they give me a kiss on the forehead and leave out the front door. Home for a whole of five minutes to be rude to my friends, disregard me, and leave for another trip. Life can't get much better when you have parents as great as mine.

I grab my cell phone and stomp upstairs to my room. I slam my door shut and wipe my face to rid of the hot tears that leaves streaks of black. Plunging into my bed I let the blankets envelope me and rejoice in the comfort. It's not the comfort I am looking for. I want her arms around me, her embrace to comfort me, her strength pushing away pain. She is the only person that makes me feel wanted.

I dial a number quickly deciding to rid my mind of my parents and focus on making tonight special for her.

"Quinn I need a favor."

* * *

I slept most of the day away after Quinn dropped me off at home. My parents tried asking me about the sleepover at Quinn's I lied about, but I shrugged them off telling them it was too much fun and I was exhausted. I wasn't lying about the exhausted part. My body was taking a lot of energy to fully heal the wounds from last night. It didn't help that my brain was on overdrive. Who was it that shot me? What has Santana planned for tonight? How's Quinn reacting to all of this?

I jump in the shower to wash away all my worries, letting the water run over my body. I grab the shampoo and massage the sweet scent into my scalp, relishing in the comforting feeling. My mind wanders however to other comforting feelings. Santana has always been there comforting in times of stress and need. I think of the shampoo she uses and the smell I can undoubtedly detect the moment she walks into the room.

I can feel my body heating up though thinking about her in the shower. Washing her body slowly and teasingly in front of me. I feel my fingers skating across my thighs up to my lower abdomen, imaging slender fingers instead of my own. She bites her lip giving me a hungry look, running her fingers through my inner folds nearly entering my hot entrance.

The scenario in my head continues as if she were in front of me. Her kissing passionately sliding her fingers into me. I can feel my own wetness on my fingers regardless of the shower, but it's not my hand, but the angel in my daydream. She pumps in and out slowly building pressure in my stomach, winding it tightly the faster she quickens the pace. I curl my fingers dreaming it's her breathing hot and heavy breaths against my cheek, whispering sweet things into my ear, and her admitting her feelings is what sends me over the edge. I moan her name letting the shower steam absorb it. As my body comes down from it's high I think so much for clearing my head… A lovely side effect of the approaching full moon, I'm constantly horny and sexually frustrated.

Tonight is going to be a long night.

* * *

"Is everything there? Okay, great. Thank again I owe you." I ended the call and pulled into Brittany's driveway. I told her to dress casual, nothing too fancy. I was excited to surprise her but nervous that she may not like it. I tell myself that she'll like the thought even if it doesn't work out.

I jump out of the car and stop myself from sprinting to the door. I knock a few times waiting patiently rocking on my heels. Brittany's dad answers the door, smiling brightly at me.

"Ah good evening Santana. How are you?"

"Great thanks. How about yourself?"

"Good, good. So what are your plans with Brittany tonight?" He asked curiously giving me an amusing look.

"A surprise that I would hate to ruin." I try and laugh off.

"Well that makes sense, Britt loves surprises. Remember to be home at a decent hour."

"Always Mr. Pierce." I send him the most sincere smile. Brittany hops up beside him looking eager to get out of the house.

"Hey! I'm ready let's go. Bye dad see you later!" she rushes out in one slurred sentence grabbing my wrist and yanking me to the car. I land in the driver's seat and see that Brittany is already buckled and bouncing in her seat with anticipation.

"Wow, someone is excited." I chuckle.

"Yep where are we going anyway?" Looking around the car for clues.

"All good things come in time young grasshopper." I say in a cheesy accent as I begin my drive out of the city in the desired direction.

As we drive Brittany hums along to the music casually adding in lyrics when she feels like it. She has calmed down now that we have been driving for approximately thirty minutes. I gently reach over the console to grab her hand, interlacing our fingers together. I can't stop the grin that spreads across my face seeing her beaming a smile at me in the corner of my eye. We continue the rest of the drive in silence.

After a while I turned off into a private drive. It was unpaved and bumpy forcing me to go a mere ten miles an hour, considering my car was not made for the wilderness. I glance over at Brittany and see she is baffled at why we are in the middle of nowhere, considering we were in something like it last night. I can see she is getting tense probably recalling last night. I squeeze her hand tightly running my thumb across her thumb.

"It's okay, we're safe out here. You have nothing to worry about." I say kissing the top of her hand. She visibly relaxes and smiles before returning her gaze out the window.

"What are we doing out here though?"

"It will be worth it. But I need you to close your eyes." I said pulling to a stop. She eyes me suspiciously before closing her eyes, opening one again to look at me.

"Do you trust me?" She simply nods with a smile on her face.

I hop out of the car and open the passenger door, gently pulling on her hands to have her step out of the car. I lace our fingers together and guide her to the large barn doors, struggling to open it with one hand, but manage anyway. We walked further into the barn before I feel like it's time to put myself out there.

"Open your eyes." I whisper to her. She stands awe struck at the sight before her.

There are lights lacing the old walls of the barn, creating a soft glow to the barn. Glass jars filled with candles line the stables creating a romantic feeling. In the middle there are a number of large blankets with more jars with candles and a food basket. I tug on her hand to bring her to the blankets and motion for her to sit down.

"Santana what is all of this? Where are we?" She asks amazed and smiling brightly, nearly matching the flame of the candles.

"It's my grandparents old barn, it hasn't been used in years and I thought you and I could use some alone time. I may have had help with the lights and candles but I hope it doesn't seem dumb or-"She places a finger to my lips effectively silencing me.

"It's beautiful Santana. Thank you. Also make sure to tell the little helpers thank you for me." She replies warmly to me. I get lost staring at her eyes, watching as the lights and flames flicker off the luminescent shades of blue.

"Is that food I smell?" She asks gesturing to the basket. I snap out of my haze and pull the basket towards us.

"Oh yeah, I ordered in Breadsticks." I reply shyly.

"Well you certainly know how to charm a lady." She chuckles dishing up the food onto the plates next to the basket.

We eat the delicious meal with small talk and jokes, laughing admittedly over fond memories and current drama running through the school. She helps herself to a couple platefuls of pasta, which was fine by me. We agreed upon the breadsticks would be mine in exchange, however I left a few for her anyway.

As we finished our meal I could feel the nerves settling in. I was getting antsy and restless anticipating what was about to happen. I think Brittany noticed because she took our empty plates and basket and placed them to the side further away from us. She grabbed both my hands encouraging me to look at her.

"Britt, I don't even know where to begin." I mutter quietly.

"Whatever you're feeling San." She says confidently. I take a deep breath before beginning.

"I am sorry for what I did to you last night, ignoring you and pretending you weren't there. I was scared and grabbing Puck I thought would be the best solution. I got scared that people would think there is something going on between us. It's not that I am ashamed. I just don't want the stares and talks. I want to protect you and if we get a bunch of hype if we are together people will pay more attention to us, which could lead them to learning your secret." I finish with a large sigh.

"Santana I understand you just want to protect me, but that isn't important to me. I deeply care for you and I don't want to be hurt every time you get scared, so I need to know, what is it you want?" Her face wore a deep frown and questioning eyes.

I paused momentarily thinking about the question. No one has ever asked me what I wanted. Yes my parents have in the superficial sense for material things, but not what I want to make me happy. Brittany makes me happy. Sadly that is one of the only things that makes me happy and if I lose her I don't know what my life will be.

"I want you. I want to call you mine. I want to be there for you when you need someone to support you. If it be for academics, sports, or personal matters, I want to be there for you like you've always been there for me." I could feel my eyes brimming with tears. "But most of all I want you to be happy, wherever you find it. With whoever." I say looking away attempting to distract myself.

The next thing I know is Brittany's lips are crashing hard against mine, molding themselves firmly. I gasp at the unexpected surprise but quickly reciprocate licking her lips. She runs her tongue across my lower lip eagerly asking for access which I happily grant. Our tongues dual for dominance as our breathing quickens. She lays me down on the blanket straddling my hips moving her hot kisses to my neck.

I run my hands up and down her sides until they wrap around her hips. I release a low moan when she begins nipping on my sensitive skin kissing the tender spot, only to repeat the process. My hips buck up when I feel her hand graze my breast and I decided it's time to switch it up. I firmly grab her hips and flip us over in a flash attacking her lips in a frenzy.

I can feel her dragging her nails up my thighs until they work around my ass, gripping it firmly and squeezing, eliciting another moan from me. I place one of my thighs between her legs and apply pressure getting her to whimper. I smirk at this teasing game we've picked up. I continue teasing by assaulting her neck, biting down until I hit her collarbone. I lick the bone from the right, across the middle, and finish at the left. I feel her shudder underneath me and whispering profanities.

I revile in the way I can make her squirm, but without paying attention she flips us again holding me down with ease. She leans in close to my ear, licking the shell sending shivers down my spine.

"I want you." She husks. I freeze at the thought of having sex with my best friend. I knew the make out session was getting hot and heavy but I don't know if I'm ready for that just yet. She must sense my hesitation and nibbles on my earlobe.

"Do you trust me?" She asks repeating the same question I asked her less than two hours ago. I subtly nod at her opening my hooded eyelids to see Brittany giving me a look I've can't recognized. It is of pure hunger, a desirable want. A primal instinct that was taking over.

She sits up slightly to peel away her shirt, revealing a toned torso and defined abs. My gaze lingers on each part of her body before moving further down. When I finally meet her eyes she is biting her bottom lip seductively. She tugs at the bottom of my shirt, slowly inching it up.

Even as we are undressing it feels slow and fast at the same time. Fast as in my mind can't keep up with the currents acts and slow enough to emphasize the emotion in each touch and action. Brittany finished pulling my jeans down tossing them apathetically to the side. She focuses on my body eyeing me from head to toe and I begin to feel uncomfortable under her stare. My first instinct is to cover myself up, but she gently grabs my wrist stopping me.

"Don't. You're too beautiful to hide away." She whispers leaning in to give me a sweet kiss. She unhooks my bra with one hand tossing it over her shoulder somewhere, moving slowly down my body taking her time with my stomach and waist.

I could feel the throbbing in between my legs intensify the closer she got. She's kissing the insides of my thighs taking her sweet time getting there, playing with the edges of my underwear. My hips buck up attempting to find friction. She holds down my hips crawling back up to my lips, kissing me hungrily.

I am so wrapped up in her amazing lips I don't notice her hand snake up my stomach to cup my breast, massaging it. I can feel a moan bubbling in the back of my throat as she continues with my chest. She switches to the unoccupied boob in her mouth raking her teeth over the perked nipple sucking tenderly until I am moaning her name.

I feel so close already and it's almost embarrassing. She switches and gives the other breast equal attention. I can't take much more and I can feel the wetness coaxing my panties, ruining them. I need her down there now, throwing my insecurities out the window.

"Britt." I whine grabbing her neck to kiss my lips again.

"Yeah?" She smirks capturing my lips not hesitating running her tongue along mine.

"Stop. Teasing." I say in between kisses. She nods her head leaning down under my jaw line, allowing me to continue taking sharp breaths.

She runs her hands along my sides until she hits the tops of my panties, latching her fingers into the material pulling them down my legs. She runs her delicate fingers up my calves, ghosting over my knees and gliding past my thighs until they reach her desired target.

"Fuck." I moan out.

She starts with tight, fast circles around my clit while running her fingers through my slick folds. I gasp at the sensation stirring in my stomach as she progresses. She pauses kissing my neck to look at me but my eyes are glued shut grasping the bed sheets anticipating her next move. She plunges two fingers into me and I instantly moan at the feeling. She begins a slow rhythm thrusting in as I grind into her hand. Once we find a suitable rhythm she pumps harder sensing I'm close to the edge. I can barely breathe at this point so close to the edge I rake my fingers down her shoulders no doubt leaving red marks. She curls her fingers inside me finally throwing me over.

My body convulses with pleasure as she continues to pump in and out, helping me ride the rest of it out. I can feel her placing small, gentle kisses across my cheeks and lips. My body further relaxes into the blankets with her hovering over me, staring lovingly at me. As my breathing evens out she lays down next to me, allowing me to curl into her side. She draws lazy patterns across my sweat ridden skin, kissing my forehead periodically.

I think she knew I wasn't ready to reciprocate, even if I desperately wanted to. I want to be able to make her feel as good as she made me feel. I don't want to mess it up. Next time I will have the guts to initiate first. We laid there for what seemed like forever basking in each other's presence until we decided it was probably a good idea to get her home safely.

I blew out the candles in all the jars and unplugged the lights, leaving the barn dark and quiet, the way it was before. I normally would be freaked out by it, however nothing could bring me down from my happy mood. My friendship with Brittany has only grown stronger, into something better possibly. I would never have expected it to happen, but I couldn't be happier that things worked out the way they did.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so that is that chapter! I really, really need some feed back in order for the next chapter (full moon!) though. I have 2 options**

**A) You wanna see some more Brittana love (dates, etc) **

**B) Epic event that still features Brittana, just not as extensive lovey-dovey. **

**Pease let me know! And thanks again for all the reviews/follows/ favs, you're all awesome!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: New chapter! Enjoy.**

* * *

Waking up on a Sunday morning is a bittersweet thing. I get to sleep in as late as I want but I have to do all the procrastinated homework I've put off because school awaits early tomorrow morning. I rummage around my room for my school bag before I recall I left it downstairs Friday afternoon before the party.

Since Santana and Brittany have included me in this hot mess of a secret I haven't really thought about much else besides the predicament Brittany has been in and their budding relationship. Santana called me late last night and thanked me for thirty minutes praising me about how perfect the night turned out and how grateful she was. I was fine with a simple 'I owe you', but I wasn't going to stop her ranting. It's not often you can get Santana to say thank you, let alone for a half hour.

Both my parents were out of the house this morning performing their weekly shopping trip. I use to go with them but decided sleeping in was a higher priority. I sat in the living room opening my algebra book to the newest assignment that will be due tomorrow. I flipped on the television to listen to the morning news since I usually don't have time to read the newspaper. Santana has a knack for reminding me it's what old people do, I just find it informative and good background noise for homework. Interestingly enough I tune into a snippet of a segment that began…

"_Earlier this week a man by the name of Joshua Gareth was reported missing. He was last seen approximately a month ago by a local motel manager stating that Gareth left around six in the evening and never returned, leaving his wallet, car, and personal items. If you have any information please contact police."_

Just as I was about to return to solving a twelve step problem, there were a few knocks at the door accompanied with the doorbell ringing. Confused at who could be visiting on a Sunday, I slowly stood walking to the windows to pull back the curtain a fraction to peer outside. On my door step was agent Venator holding what seemed to be an article of clothing. I had no clue why she would be here of all places on a Sunday, doesn't she have a family or something?

Opening the door I could see a smug look upon her face with determined eyes. They were hard and trained on me, attempting to strip away any secrets I was harboring. She looked me up and down and the corner of her lips twisted up in a poor excuse of a smile. Before I had a chance to greet her she quickly injected.

"Is this the Fabray residence?" She asked calmly.

"Yes it is. May I help you with something?" I asked sweetly.

"I don't know if you remember me, I-"

"Agent Venator, from animal control. Yes I remember." I interrupt her. Her lips press into a firm line before tilting her head with an amused expression.

"Yes, right, of course. Anyway I stopped by to return something that belongs to you." She replied handing over my jacket from the other night. I turned it over in my hands and saw my name clearly written on the tag, remembering it was the one Brittany wore, but Santana had left it where we had found Brittany…

"Um, thank you that was kind of you." I reply sheepishly. She eyes me curiously before looking behind me into my house then returning her attention back to me.

"Don't you want to know where I found it?" She asked condescendingly. I remained quiet trying to create a legitimate reason why it would be in the woods.

"Better yet, where were you Friday night between the hours of eight and one in the morning?" She knew she had caught me, I don't know if she saw Santana and I carry Brittany but I have to play this off cool.

"I attended a birthday party for a classmate of mine. I was with a group of friends outside and must have left it on the back porch. I am assuming police raided the party?" I hadn't heard of it being busted but I am hoping to catch her in a lie.

"Well we found your jacket located in the forest area about one hundred yards away from your classmates' cabin. Any idea how it got there?" She asked challengingly.

"I am afraid not agent Venator. You know how drunk teenagers can be, taking other people's things." I replied innocently. She simply checked her cell phone looking frustrated.

"Besides what would an animal control unit be doing out there late Friday evening anyway?" I asked curiously. She simply ignored the question, narrowed her eyes at me before reaching in her pocket to hand me a card.

"Well I guess then everyone made it home safely. Thank you for your time Ms. Fabray. Here is my contact information if you ever need it." I slowly closed the door giving her a curt nod as a goodbye.

I watched her walk away to her black SUV parked perfectly next to the curb. She had immediately dialed a number and began to have what looked like an avid conversation with someone. I brushed off the encounter with her and went back to my studies, focusing on more important things than a nosy animal control officer.

* * *

"Sir I couldn't get the girl to reveal any information regarding the last sighting." Venator said agitated.

"Well return back and check in on our latest guest. I want to know the newest reports, is that understood?" a deep voice questioned.

"Yes sir. Would you like me to come find you in your office afterwards?"

"Do you have to even ask that Venator." The voice coldly replied abruptly ending the conversation.

Agent Venator turned the keys in the ignition revving the engine. She was not enjoying this cat and mouse game as much as she thought she would. Mainly because the girls involved are posing annoying and obnoxious, making her job all the more difficult.

She drove hastily back to a seemingly ordinary office near the edge of town. It was a shared building with a warehouse in the back. Animal control occupied the back half of the building where they would house animals in the warehouse whereas an accounting firm rented the front of the building for business. Clearing security, she proceeded to the warehouse where more security offices patrolled the grounds and parameter of the building.

As she entered the large warehouse she walked past a check in desk, holding her id up for the security guard to look at. He gave her a nod before returning to his paperwork. She walked down a narrow hallway until she reached what appeared to be a janitor's closet. To some it may look odd for a middle age woman to walk into a closet without hesitation, but it's what is underneath the steel platting that agent Venator heads for.

She quickly punches in a code into a number pad located to her right, stepping cautiously onto the platting before it begins its descend downward. It isn't a long trip but long enough for agent Venator to roll her eyes and huff in annoyance.

Once the plate had stopped moving she briskly stepped off strutting down the white hallways past various rooms. The facility underneath the warehouse was used for research purposes unknown to the state of Ohio. As far as the state was concerned there was no facility underneath the warehouse.

Agent Venator stormed into a dimly lit room, slamming the door open with impatience. All that was in the room was a thin blanket and a toilet in the corner. The light would flicker emphasizing the shadows of the still figure in the corner.

"Hello my dear Joshua. How are we doing today?" Venator asked coyly, crossing her arms over her chest.

The man in the corner knew there was a presence in the room, but sheer exhaustion prevented him from performing such a simple task of acknowledging them. However hearing the venom lace _her _voice he strained his neck in order to look at his captor. His skin grew weary and pale stretching across his thin face. His eyes sunk into his skull portraying him to be the walking dead, breathing shallowly.

"Well are you going to answer me or just stare at me? I am on a time schedule today." She stated flustered.

"Go… to… hell." He panted out. Venator clearly didn't like the response marching towards him grabbing his face with one hand, forcing him to look at her.

"Now you listen to me I haven't got time for your sass. I will put you through more pain and misery if you don't give me something I can use." She threatened lowly.

"They'll come for me you know. My pack members." Joshua said through heavy breathing, trying to match her aggressive tone.

"What pack Joshua?" She laughed loudly throwing him to the ground. He crawled back to the wall in order to support himself.

"They'll rip you ap-"

"You want to know the problem with that?" She interrupted staring him down. She bent down to him, becoming eye level before whispering, "You're all alone. That's the problem with going rogue now isn't it?"

Joshua just stared down at his lap, full knowing she was right. He left his old pack in order to start his own, to be in charge for once. He travelled all the way to Lima from Colorado, searching for a quiet place to start a new pack. He had found a blonde girl hiking by herself a month ago with a full plan to train her and make her his mate, but he was captured by Venator and a large team before getting a chance to even ask the girl her name. For all he knows she could have killed people and revealed them before even getting a chance to settle.

"Well I have other things to do besides watch you mope. But don't worry Joshua you'll have a playmate soon." She said pulling him from his thoughts. She sent him a wink before leaving the room.

* * *

Agent Venator walked through the facility with a mission. In order to make her boss happy, she needed results of Mr. Gareth, which is proving difficult since she can't locate any of the leading doctors and scientists. Luckily she found an assistant that lends her help for assorted procedures and tests.

"What do we have on Mr. Gareth?" Venator demanded, effectively intimidating the poor girl.

"W-who ms'am?" She asked timidly.

"Joshua Gareth! In cell 9C, what do we have as far as results?!" She roared angrily.

"Oh yes. Well his body seems to breaking down faster than we expected. It seems th-"

"How long are you able to keep him stable?" Venator cuts her off.

"Unfortunately no longer than a few minutes, not enough time to extract the desired amount of-"

"Ugh! Why can't anything go right today?!" Venator stormed off to her boss' office before letting the assistant finish her sentence.

She knew she would be in a load of shit. She has poor results to say the least for the latest research project, she hasn't successfully caught Brittany Pierce, and today is her sixth wedding anniversary which she completely forgot about. Her husband was furious that she had to work on a Sunday and of all days their anniversary.

She slowed her steps until she was outside of the large wooden doors she gets so anxious over. She took a deep breath before knocking firmly awaiting an answer from the other side. When she heard a soft 'come in' she tentatively opened the doors walking into the large furnished office.

She waited patiently to be addressed gazing at the beaten, older man working feverishly on paperwork. He has been addressed solely as sir for as long as she can remember. Only reminiscently does she remember being introduced to a Mr. Everett. His hands strong and scarred from many fights and his face worn from endless nightmares. Formerly retired government agent working relentlessly until he feels his mission is completed. Even being his right hand man for so long Venator is still unsure what he wishes to pursue, revealing snips and pieces every few months.

"Well?" He asks without averting his gaze from his papers.

"What would you like to hear about first sir?" She asked nervously.

"Anything Venator, but today would be good." He snapped. She gulped audibly before continuing.

"Results are poor with Mr. Gareth, proving either his is a bad test subject or we've exercised all possible solutions."

"Impossible. You will make it happen." He deadpanned.

"Yes sir. As for the girls I am positive we are capable to handling them tonight. I have been tracking there movements for the last few weeks and feel that it will be an easy task."

"Don't underestimate them Venator. You are just as easily to fail this as you are to fail testing." He said stabbing her in a sensitive spot. She prides herself in her work immersing herself to the point of neglecting other relationships.

"I understand. With your permission I would like to send a team out with me to catch them off guard?" She asked as confidently as she could. He sat with his hands folded thinking deeply before replying.

"Go and make sure to bring something back besides disappointment. And remember no lose ends." He finalized before returning to his previous work.

Agent Venator nearly ran out of the office before reminding herself of the professionalism she has to demonstrate, regardless how ecstatic she is about the opportunity for tonight. She pulled her cellphone out and typed a number quickly.

"Get the team ready. We're going out tonight."

* * *

"Britt where are you?!" I hollered through my house.

We just arrived at my house not even ten minutes ago and she has vanished. We spent most of today at the museum. They were having a special exhibit on Myths & Legends and Brittany thought it would be a good time to check out her new possible relatives and supernatural history. Because who knows if there are more supernatural beings in this world, probably more than I want to know. After that we grabbed a bite to eat before heading back to my house. It's early evening but her and I need to discuss what the plan is for tonight. We successfully avoided it all day, until now. I think that's why she's hiding from me.

"Britt come on out. I hate wandering around my house alone." I whine loudly. I hear giggling coming from around the corner. I tiptoe towards the area I heard it kneeling down to hide myself.

"Marco…" I say quietly, ready to jump out at her. I stand slowly peaking around the corner and wind up falling on my ass when Brittany jumps out at me.

"Boo!" she roars at me before frowning slightly looking at me on the ground. She holds her hand out for me to take before giving me a sympathetic smile.

"You're supposed to scream then fall, not fall and not scream." She giggles pulling me into a tight hug.

"Well it wouldn't have happened if I scared you first." I retort nuzzling my face into the crook of her neck.

"I am not that easy to scare San." She replies confidently.

"One of these days Britt it's gonna happen." I smile smugly pulling her towards the couch in the living room.

We sit in silence enjoying each other's company. I, basking her in warm embrace humming in contentment snuggled against her. She was just as relaxed as I was, however her body was humming with excitement and anxiety. The excitement didn't belong to her but her wild side, being set free without holding back. The anxiety was all her though, nervousness clouded her thoughts before today, I kept her distracted for the most part but I can only do so much for her.

"Britt?" I asked breaking the comfortable silence.

"Hm?" She hummed in response.

"We need to head out soon… it's almost time." I said sitting up looking at her worried eyes.

"I'm scared Santana." She barely said above a whisper. I reached out and cupped her face directing her gaze at me.

"I will be with you and I promise we can get through one night and we'll be okay." I tell her firmly hoping to convince her of the sincerity I mean in each word. She nods before leaning in and giving me a tender, deep kiss.

"Where do we go then?" I ask pulling away to rest my forehead against hers.

"What about the field outside the school?" She questions optimistically.

I give her a concerned look for a moment thinking that is within the city and mere meters from the school. It would reek of evidence if we went there. She must have thought the same thing before pouting.

"Never mind that was a stupid idea." She says dejectedly. I grab her hand and squeeze it for reassurance.

"It wasn't stupid Britt. But we should find you a place that is remote and away from people and places."

"What about your grandparents' barn? She chirps excitedly.

"That's brilliant! Okay um let me grab some blankets or something. Also you might want to change so you know… um yeah." I finish awkwardly.

"What are you grabbing blankets for?" she says ignoring my awkwardness.

"For me duh!" I laugh shaking my head.

"No. I don't want you near me when I change, it won't be safe." I look over at her and see she has a serious expression on her face.

I walk over to her slowly running my hands up her arms, past her shoulders, until they land on her neck. I brush my thumb gently over the heated skin relishing in the warmth they radiate. I stare up at her eyes, the blue in them fading into the dark of the seas washing out the light blue that usually encompasses her pupils. I smile lovingly at her before planting a swift kiss to her lips.

"I'm going to be there whether you like it or not."

"Can we at least make an agreement or something?" She asks worriedly.

"State your claim woman." I smile smugly at her.

"You'll keep me company just before I turn, but the moment I do, you must promise me to leave until I come back to the barn. Deal?" She stuck her hand out waiting for my answer.

"Fine, deal." I grab her hand and shake it respecting her wishes.

"Good now let's go. I am getting restless." She replies over her shoulder walking out the front door.

* * *

"Did you find anything yet?" I call out for Santana.

The one thing we didn't plan ahead for was something to keep me tied down… ropes, chains, something that can keep me stationary for a while. We arrived at the barn and began scrounging around for something that would hold me. I could feel the moon approaching its peak in the midnight sky. My body began to shake uncontrollably and I knew if we didn't find something soon Santana could be in grave danger.

"Found it!" Santana screamed over a few bales of hay from the other end of the barn. I saw her fragile arm shoot up and a plume of dust next flying in the air. Naturally there were some profanities also flying out of her mouth.

"Great. Whatcha got for me?" I rub my hands together waiting for what seemed to be a Christmas gift you would think.

"Chains. Lots of chains from when my grandparents' would haul random shit." Santana sighed heavily.

"Well come over here and help get them on me. I want to make sure there are some restraints." I gesture to the center of the barn where the beams look strong enough the hold the chains and myself.

I begin stripping the clothes I wore to the barn. I can see Santana in the corner of my eye blushing furiously leering at my body. I smirk knowing she is watching and exaggerate my movements more to tease her a bit. Once I finish her jaw is hanging open staring at me. I turn to face her and put my hands on my hips.

"Are you trying to catch flies there?" I tease her. She quickly closes her mouth moving closer to me.

"No, I was just admiring the view…" She says awkwardly. I just giggle at how she's acting.

"It's not like you haven't seen me in a sports bra and spanx before San." I joke with her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now stand here so I can get you tied down." She points in front of her.

I walk slowly over to her where she holds the heavy looking chains. It is hard to say if they will be strong enough because they have sat in the corner of the barn for who knows how long. I watch her every move as she wraps the chains around the wooden beam and over to me.

"I am sorry if this hurts you at all." She apologizes before placing the first set of chains around my forearms and wrists.

I wince in pain as the metal pinches my skin tightening with each time it goes around. I know Santana is looking to me to speak up and stop her but I know I need this to be painful, maybe deter the wolf from running wild. She continues wrapping chains across my shoulders and to the other side of my body. I feel the weight of it for a mere second before I begin to feel my muscles tingle.

"Okay I think that about wraps that up." Santana says proudly stepping away to examine me, yanking on the chains above my head to make sure they are secure.

I give her a pained smile before I feel a muscle spasm split through my body. My goal tonight is to contain the beast within me and keep it from harming anyone or anything. I can control it, sometimes, outside of a full moon. I know it will be harder tonight, but that doesn't mean I won't fight it.

Santana walks to the opposite side of the barn and watches me from a distance. I appreciate her company here, it isn't nearly as scary now. She wraps herself snuggly into a blanket examining me with worried eyes.

I turn away from her and focus on my breathing. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Repeat. Then I move to my fingers. Curling my fingers into a fist and releasing. Repeat. I try and keep this routine going all while thinking of Santana. I feel as if I've got this under control until a shooting pain strikes me, sending convulsive spasms throughout my body.

I knock over to my side gripping my head painfully, rocking back and forth willing the sudden assault to go away. I can vaguely hear Santana call out through a thick fog, but it is too muffled by the blood pulsing through my ears. I battle with myself over the decision to release what's inside me.

'_Let go' _

"No." I growled loudly pushing the invading thought away.

"_Let go and the pain will go with it."_ I tempted myself.

"'I'll hurt her!" I cry out smashing my fists into the ground, breathing heavily.

"_Nothing will come to harm her. I just want out" _

I can feel my bones straining under the immense pressure building in my body. My skin is on fire, burning as it stretches over the growing muscles. My jaw and teeth dully ache with each breath. I can feel the claws trying to sprout from my fingers, digging into the palms of my hands. I feel like I am going to break any moment. I seriously want to let go but I am too scared of the repercussions if anything goes wrong… But the pain is overwhelming and I give in.

The moment I will myself away my body shifts quickly. The wolf desperately clawing and thrashing itself out. I still feel myself and am in somewhat control, my brain just feels fuzzy as I rip away the metal chains as if they were made of paper. I toss them carelessly to the side relishing in the feel of being so free and wild. I feel alive and ready to prowl. The world heightened by my senses and the night lit up by the moon.

Suddenly I hear footsteps and hushed voices coming from all around the barn. I turn swiftly to see if anyone is in here, but figure they are waiting outside. I am so consumed with listening to them I don't notice Santana twenty feet from me. I get down on all fours and growl loudly snarling at the figure standing silently behind her.

"Britt it's okay, it's just me." Santana coos to me but I am more focused on the woman I have only seen in human form. Anger floods my body as I lurch forward giving a warning snap of my jaws. She doesn't even flinch.

"Brittany what's gotten into you!" Santana proclaims frightened. I stand abruptly pushing her behind her, shielding her behind me protectively. I hiss looking down at agent Venator's stone face.

"Hello girls. Aren't we having an exciting night?' She asked looking at Santana more than me. I step forward growling louder at her, claws by my side ready to attack.

Agent Venator just eyes me before returning back to Santana. "Mind calling off your guard dog Ms. Lopez?"

I've had just about enough of this and move to dig my teeth into her flesh until I hear movement behind me and see there are at least a dozen men in black surrounding us and one has grabbed Santana dragging her out of the barn.

I focus on protecting Santana charging towards the man holding her but I am stopped by a hook burying itself in my soft flesh of my shoulder. I cry out in pain and glare at the man who threw it. I reach for it and have a rope lassoed around my wrist preventing me. I roar in annoyance and swing my other hand across to yank on the new addition but another rope ties my wrist. I begin jerking wildly to shake the rope and hooks off to no avail.

I try my best to remain standing by my body cannot hold the strain the men pull on the ropes. I fall to the ground pinned under the sharps of hooks and burns of rope. I can hear Santana squirming and crying out for me and I force myself up to help her but I am slammed down with more force. I look up and whine seeing Santana with tears running down her face.

"Stop you're hurting her!" she screams through tears.

Agent Venator kneels down in front of me and smiles smugly before hollering back, "That's the point! Bag 'em and tag 'em boys, we've got work to do." She finishes walking away.

"Tranq them both!" was the last command I heard before I saw black and my body drifted into unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for continuing to read my story, it's awesome the response I'm getting.**

_**IMPORTANT****_

_** Please understand that when I use a **_**Wolfsangel**_** symbol that it is not in any way related or associated with Nazi symbolism but solely used as a Norse Rune symbol representing werewolves. It represents a weapon known as a "wolf's hook" and appears as a horizontal line with two hooks on the ends and a single vertical dash in the center. **_

_***Warnings of abuse in this chapter***_

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

My body felt sluggish and heavy. My eye lids struggled to open as I began to wake up. I tried to move my hands but sharp pain shot through my wrists from the cold metal restrained around them. I began wiggling around testing my range of motion, discovering I had very little. My feet shackled to the stiff chair I was currently stuck in. I look around the room to find what appeared to be a mirror in front of me and a small cot with a toilet to the side. It was all white, drowning me with absence of color.

Maybe this was a dream? But I knew I was kidding myself because I remembered clear as day what happened in the barn. The concept of time has escaped my mind, it could have been hours or days since Brittany and I were abducted by Venator. I continue to squirm wrestling against the bondages.

I hear the click of the door swinging open and immediately shift my gaze to whoever is stepping into the room. Agent Venator is strolling in with a paper folder in her hand, scanning over the contents without looking up at me. She walks towards the mirror before tapping on the glass.

A light switches on revealing what lies on the other side. It's a similar white room with various machines and lab equipment. There are a few people standing around in scrubs and medical masks, they appear emotionless, awaiting orders. My eyes continue to scan the room until I see something that makes my heart plummet. There strapped onto a table is Brittany restraints holding her down across her shoulders, stomach, and legs, as well as arms. She is viciously flailing trying to break free roaring in anger at her failed attempts. The personnel in the room paid her no attention staring straight forward towards Venator and me. I could feel tears prickling my eyes but refused to let them drop in front of Venator.

"Let her go." I hissed glaring at her. She didn't even acknowledge me chuckling while she was reading.

"Don't you wish sweetie. We have big plans for the both of you. You both seem very promising." She said looking me straight in the eye.

"How about I help you on your way to the hospital! Let's go a few rounds." I threaten her. She simply shakes her head walking towards me, leaning down grabbing my chin.

"Little girl you don't understand the severity of your situation." She snaps shoving my face to the side.

"Enlighten me." I challenge back.

"Alright then, we'll have ourselves story time." She responds condescendingly.

"Once upon a time…"

"Cool story bro, tell it again." Cutting her off before she can continue this stupid charade. She gives me a backhanded slap to the cheek waiting for me to say another sassy remark.

"Now that I have your attention." She begins again. I can feel the red mark blossoming over my check stinging each time I move my face.

"I am guessing you have already figured out I am not actually part of the Animal Control Unit?" She asks calmly, continuing once I give her an eye roll.

"I am a part of a secret operation under the command of Mr. John Everett. A military man with an initiative to prove the government's defenses is weak."

"Is this some delusional stunt you pull with all the high schoolers? You must have a pathetic life if this is all-"Another stinging slap placed on the opposite cheek. I stretch my jaw shaking my head to gain focus again.

"Anyway, we have been researching different methods of using supernatural abilities as weapons. We have experimented with at least a dozen specimens before focusing solely on werewolves, if you're adolescent mind can comprehend that." I don't reply giving her a deathly glare, resenting the comment.

"We have found that werewolves have a high pain tolerance, allowing us to push the limits of how far we can push the strength and endurance." She continues speaking circling around me.

"What is it that you want from Brittany and me then?" I grumble at her.

"No you per say, not yet. More Brittany really. You see the venom a werewolf possesses can unleash a monster that everyone has inside of them. What our corporation plans to do is extract enough of it, mix in some lovely chemicals and drugs and release it to the black market as a biological weapon." She coyly answered smiling brightly at me.

"Are you crazy? That's impossible." I reply dumbfounded.

"You're right; we've gone through a number of werewolves attempting to perfect this process. Unfortunately the only time you can get the venom is when they are fully mature. Our latest subject is wearing thin and cannot seem to produce our desired results."

"What the hell did you do to them?" I asked bewildered.

"Well we thought if we forced his transformation long enough to sedate him we could extract enough a little each day, however he is able to control when he shifts and for how long, not matter how much adrenaline we pump into him." She finished. I stared at the wall absorbing the information, completely awestruck.

"He has been a werewolf for many years; Brittany is brand new and fresh. Perfect means to test and prod." She wickedly smiles at me.

"Don't you dare touch her." I whisper aggressively.

"Or what? You'll stomp your feet and cry?" She sneers at me.

"People will know we've gone missing, they will call the police." I retort.

"Oh we already have that covered sweetie. I gave your parents a three month free trip out of country. Brittany's parents think she's at a cheer leading camp for Sue Sylvester and all your teachers have been notified that the two of you have family emergencies that could last up to a month or more. See, all taken care of!" She exclaimed happily.

I couldn't fathom the idea of no one coming to help us. We were on our own, left to ourselves to get out of the mess we've been caught in.

"Tell me something, are you that stupid to tell me all your plans or what?"

"Not stupid dear, just well organized. We plan on using you later down the road as… well let's just say motivation. But I have been in here long enough and must now go give a warm welcome to Ms. Pierce, so if you'll excuse me." She says walking towards the window, pressing another small button before leaving the room.

I stare forward waiting for her to arrive in the next room. Suddenly I can hear her voice booming in my room. There is a listening device that amplifies every footstep she takes until she is standing in front of Brittany.

"Hello Ms. Pierce, how are we feeling today?" I can hear a low growl reverberate in Brittany's throat, snarling her sharp fangs in Venator's direction.

"Feisty? Perfect." She said moving to a table pulling a white sheet off the stainless steel.

She picks up what appears to be a branding iron and a flame torch. She lights the flame and it spews blue fire, spitting sparks of orange and red before hovering it over the end of the unfamiliar symbol.

"It is our pleasure to have you here Ms. Pierce. I am honored to welcome you to our crew. I will personally see that you're initiation is painful and slow." She announced, releasing the flame and moving the hot metal towards Brittany.

"No! No!" I cry out. Brittany's growling has become menacing snarls snapping her jaws at Venator. She is frantically attempting to pull away from the hot iron with no avail.

"Here we go Ms. Pierce." She says before pressing the metal to Brittany's lower right hip.

The hissing of burning flesh floods my ears as well as Brittany's excruciating bellows. I shut my eyes tightly unable to watch the torturous pain inflicted on her. I can hear her whimpering calls. A sense of helplessness overwhelms me as sobs wrack through my body.

"See all done. That wasn't so bad." Venator commented slapping her hands together. "We'll begin testing tomorrow. Make sure to put enough in her to keep her in transition. Have a good night everyone." Venator said dismissing everyone except one person.

I glace up to see Brittany shakily breathing, wincing in pain in time as she breathes in. Her silent tears blanket her face as she resists the urge to scream again. I observe as her muscles spasm around the new administered wound. I strain my eyes to make out what Venator branded on Brittany. It looked like a normal line with two hooks and a center dash. I had no idea what it meant and prayed that she was okay.

One of the individuals stayed in the room preparing a syringe, flicking the top having some of the substance squirt out before injecting it into Brittany's forearm. She visibly began shaking more than she was before, her breathing having also picked up. The person continued to inject another syringe immobilizing her. She reminded me of a rag doll before she was unstrapped from the table and carried away on a stretcher. I cried loudly in my white cell hoping this nightmare would end soon.

* * *

I could feel my body being manhandled, thrown left and right from the room I was in to the stretcher I now lay on. I released a guttural growl to the man wheeling me down the hall, wanting nothing more to reach out and slash his throat. I desperately struggled to move my arm but felt no response of movement. My hip stung painfully after being seared by Venator. The next chance I get to kill her, I won't hesitate.

A stopping sensation pulled me away from my personal battle with my body and I looked around, taking note of the doors labeled with letters and numbers. Two men picked me up before tossing me into another white room, slamming the door shut. My body started to regain control again with the exception of pins and needles with every move I make. I remained still until it passed, taking a deep breath sitting up.

I examined the room I was placed in, noticing it was near the same but without the medical machines. I saw a limp figure in the corner curled into a ball. I could hear their breathing was short and shallow, delicately releasing soft breaths. I stand up and gasp at the rate of my heartbeat. I slap a hand to my chest and it thumps wildly and quickly, faster than I can ever remember. I stagger to the wall and try to calm it down with no use.

"It won't stop." A frail voice said to me. I shoot my gaze to the lifeless man staring at me.

"W-what?" I stutter uncomfortably from the erratic pulsing.

"Your heartbeat… it will remain that way for a while." He said slowly, taking a pause to take a deep breath. I grunt in frustration at this new problem expecting things can't get much worse.

"I know you." He said facing away from me. I stare in confusion because I am pretty sure I have never seen him.

"What are you talking about? I have never met you before." I state indifferently.

"You went hiking through the Lima Rotary River walk. You met a dog and it bit you right?"

"Yeah…" I reply hesitantly, stepping towards him, suspicious as to where this was going.

"I was the one that bit you." I lunged at him, grabbing his throat slamming him hard against the wall. His feet dangle off the ground kicking aimlessly.

"YOU! You did this to me?!" I squeeze his throat hindering him from responding.

"Do you know how shitty you have made my life! What on God's green earth made you want to turn me!?" I spit angrily at him. His face began to take on a blue-ish tint, realizing he lacked any oxygen I relieved some of the pressure to allow him to speak.

"Put me down and I w-will explain e-everything." He stutters through my strong grasp. I slowly place him down where he ridiculously coughs before returning to a sitting position. I am too riled up to sit so I begin pacing.

"I came here from Colorado and wanted to begin a new pack. I went out and decided to run for a bit when I saw you on the hiking trails. When you spotted me and determined to find my "owner" I knew you would be a good fit as my mate…" he says sheepishly.

"So you turned me so you could have a girlfriend is that right?" I ask annoyed.

"No, no! I saw that you had potential to be more than that, a true leader with your compassion and strength. I never got a chance to introduce myself and teach you how to grow into being a werewolf. I was caught by that bitch Venator." He grumbled.

"So you've been here a month?"

"Yes, they want to take my venom and turn it into a weapon, but they can't have it."

"What are you talking about? How would they do that?" I ask curiously.

"Werewolves contain a certain potent serum known as venom that can kill other supernatural beings or turn humans into werewolves. Its incredibly dangerous in the wrong hands. But they force me to shift and then try and extract it but I will myself back to human form before they can try. The bad thing about that is my body can't handle it much longer and is giving out on me. It's not natural to repeat that multiple times a day for a month." He explains exhaustively.

"So what do they want with me?"

"They will probably manipulate your body into shifting like mine, but keep you induced long enough until you mature."

"Mature?"

"Right now you are a Halfling. New werewolves go through a phase of being half human half wolf for a year before becoming a mature wolf, fur and all. It is a way to prepare you so it will not hurt when you turn into a wolf. Think of yourself kind of like a pup if you will." He clarifies.

"I am pretty sure I don't have any venom they can steal."

"Not yet. You get that when you become a mature wolf, hence they want to trick your body into thinking it has shifted a dozen or so times before you hit maturity. It will painful to say the least."

"Thanks for the encouragement." I reply sarcastically. "How do you know this?"

"Venator loves sharing secrets. Plus she knows I am going to die so it's not I am going to tell anyone." He shrugs apathetically.

"Don't say that, we can get out of here I bet." I respond optimistically.

"This cell is werewolf proof; I have sadly tried for weeks and haven't cracked a wall."

"So what about this branding shit she does? Is it just for shits and giggles?" I ask pointing to the raw skin on my hip. He lifts up a torn shirt to reveal a festered, identical branded symbol.

"It is the mark of the werewolves. She does this to all new 'members' as she likes to call them."

"Oh, well good to know I joined a new club unwillingly." I state disappointed, he simply nods in response. We remain silent until he falls asleep in the corner.

I start to think that this day has hit rock bottom. I slide down to the floor placing my elbows on my knees resting my head against them. I begin thinking how I got into this mess, regretting everything that has happened up until this point. My mind wanders thinking of what life was like before I became a fictional monster… Santana! In the chaos of the situation I panic thinking of what they might to do her. What if they kill her, torture her? I feel my chest heaving up and down recognizing the feeling as a panic attack.

The walls begin to close in and tunnel vision begins to start focusing solely on a spot on the wall. If they do anything I swear on my life I will take each and every single person's body and shred them until there is nothing left to recognize. She belongs to me and I failed to protect her. I sulk in my demented thoughts whispering silent words to Santana even though I know she can't hear me.

* * *

How to I manage to keep track of time in a white cell with no windows? By the number of times Venator visits me. On average she visits me twice a day, once in the morning and once in the afternoon. She claims its great therapeutic relief beating all her stresses out on me as her personal punching bag. So far, I have counted a total of ten visits, ten beatings, so five days have passed.

Five days I've watched as Brittany has been put through relentless torture and pain for what? Scientific results? National defense sabotage? Or some bitches who seriously are delusional. I am on the brink of insanity, looking down into the abyss of losing my mind. I can't tolerate being useless and stuck in one spot for so damn long. There are only two things that are keeping me tethered down. Brittany and a good Samaritan.

There is a young woman that comes in shortly after Venator leaves and cleans my wounds and feeds me small scraps and gives me sips of water. I can barely verbalize my gratitude, simply sighing in relief once she finishes. Unfortunately she can't do anything about the immense bruising sweeping over my body; I don't even need a mirror to know how bad they are. The most pain-free position is sitting still, but even breathing takes a toll.

The woman is older, maybe early forties. She whispers small encouragements to me while she cleanses my wounds saying, "I'm sorry" and "I wish they wouldn't do this." I listen to her tell stories about her life, allowing her to temporarily distract me from the yelps and shrieks coming from the other room. The woman must have known that I needed the social interaction since I was deprived of it. But this morning she said something that caught my attention.

"I just wish there was something I could do." She said discreetly, tearing a bit of bread for me to eat.

"You… can… please." I pleaded desperately. At this point I have no shame because I am breaking down piece by piece and don't know how much longer I can handle this.

"How?" She leaned in closer to feed me and waited for my response.

I chewed the bread slowly thinking of how she can be a help to Brittany and I. I scoured my brain for any possible plans of action but came up with very little. The only thing I could think of is if Quinn were here. Quinn has always been the smart ass to get us out of any sticky situation. As my mind wandered with random tangents it finally devised a brilliant idea. I swallowed what little I had in my mouth and licked my lips before speaking.

"Q-quinn Fabray. She is a friend of mine. G-get her in h-here." I struggled through exhausted breaths.

"How? What can she do in here?" She asked eagerly, gently handing me water to sip.

"Just do it lady." I reply with as much bite as I could muster. I didn't want someone to overhear this conversation or question her being here.

"I'll do my best. Is there anything else?" I could hear in her voice the doubt, but I just needed a single ounce of hope to hold onto. But decided I can do one better and get to the thing I miss the most.

"Let me see Brittany."

* * *

Everything is a blurred mess. I cannot see straight and am too discombobulated to comprehend what's happening. My body has been uncontrollably shaking for days. My primal drive to hunt and kill is clawing its way out of my self-control. If it weren't for the constant reinforced restraints and constant flow of incapacitating drugs I would have killed at least a dozen people by now. I hear voices around me and focus just long enough to listen to some of their conversation.

"How are things going with Pierce?" Venator asked the supervising technician.

"Fairly well. We've been able to extract small quantities of venom daily with a steady increase with each new trial. At this rate it will be no time before we can get her to fully mature and remove the venom sac completely."

I guess that explains the sharp stabs behind my gums every day. I was thinking they were giving me dental checkups; then again I blame the drugs they're pumping me full of…

"Great that is what I want to hear. Continue testing however increase treatment to alpha one and keep me updated." She finished walking out of the room.

I could feel my eyelids falling and I fought to keep them open but failed seeing as my body didn't have the energy to maintain consciousness. I was unstrapped and wheeled away to my cell like routine has become. It may have been days or weeks, I really don't know. I even lost track of Joshua. He was in the room one minute and the next gone.

I am tossed carelessly to the ground of the room. I lay still for what seems to be a long time, taking slow labored breaths willing my body to return to normal form. A dull pain resides in my bones aching and screeching every time I move. I manage to crawl to the wall and sit up against it. I know every crack and crevice in this room like the back of my hand, there isn't much else to do when you're cooped up.

As I get lost in my absent thoughts the door abruptly opens yanking my attention to the persons walking in. Two men are holding a limp body and toss them to the ground with a loud thud. The body groans lowly before slowly re-positioning itself into a fetal position. The men look over to me and say, "You've got a couple hours, then visiting time is over." With that, they leave the room.

I look over to the body and scan over the features. Black coal hair that's matted, tanned skin with severe bruises spanning over the toned but weak muscles and fragile looking bones. My eyes finally meet a pair of dull brown eyes staring up at me. My heart leaps out of my chest as I recognize her. I race over and scoop her into my arms, cradling her closely to my body, protectively covering her with my own.

"San? Can you hear me?" Her eyes are fluttering and she is struggling to remain conscious.

"B-Br… mhmm" She grumbles humming weakly.

"Shh, it's okay baby. I've got you. You're going to be okay." I ensure her gently but firmly hugging her closer. She curls her body into me even further if possible and nuzzles her head against my chest, her hands searching for something to hold onto. I grab her hands with one of my own and still them. She visibly relaxes further feeling my fingers wrap around her.

I stand shakily and walk tentatively over to another wall far away from the double mirror and door as possible. I slide down the wall slowly to sit comfortably on the floor with Santana in my arms. She feels so vulnerable and fragile in my arms. She's beyond exhausted and beaten. Anger floods my body as I imagine Venator laying a hand on her. Her breathing transitions to a steady, calm breathing signaling she has fallen comfortably asleep. I close my eyes content to feel my body has finally stopped shaking for what seems like eternity and I drift off to sleep knowing she is safe in my arms.

* * *

**A/N: So I wasn't entirely happy with this chapter but I wanted to get something up here before I waited another week for motivation. :p **  
**I promise I will do my best to update soon, I have a few ideas for next chapter! **

**Leave a review! :) great motivation & I love them! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

* * *

To say I am worried sick is an understatement. I feel like I should be in a coma right now because I haven't stopped worrying about Brittany and Santana. I haven't heard from them since after the party. I've tried calling their phones leaving multiple, various degrees of emotional messages as well as text messages.

I have asked everyone and anyone if they've heard or seen them and all I get as a response is a shrug or 'I dunno'. Pisses me the fuck off. I even resorted to asking the damn teachers to see if they knew anything, they replied with "It's a confidential matter Ms. Fabray, we cannot release that information." I am near insanity and as a last hope I stride to coach Sue's office this Friday afternoon in search for answers.

I tentatively step towards her office door mentally debating if I really want to approach her. She's been in a foul mood and has unleashed her hatred on anybody within a five foot radius. Just yesterday a girl was in Sue's way and she shoved the girl and yelled in her face that she was adopted and nobody loved her. Sadly the girl actually was adopted…

But on the other hand I don't have anyone else to turn to in regards to locating Brittany and Santana. It's not like I can simply ask somebody if they've seen a werewolf roaming around town with a Latina gal. They would send me to the looney bin, fasten that lovely white jacket on me, and lock me away in a padded room.

I firmly knocked on the door forcing myself to quit trying to talk myself out of it. After hearing an abrupt 'come in' I pushed the door open and walked into the room with as much confidence as I could muster. Sue Sylvester may scare the hell out of me but I need to show her otherwise that I am not easily intimidated.

"Hello Quinn." Sue greeted politely. She was working on the elliptical furiously striding at a quick pace.

"Coach." I replied curtly. She stared at me expectedly, eyebrows raised to her hairline.

"What is it you want Fabray? I am a busy woman with a hectic schedule and have no time for you to be a pansy." She said getting off the machine wiping the back of her neck with a towel.

"I wanted to know if you have heard anything from Santana or Brittany?" I asked boldly.

"Does it look like I run a daycare in here? I don't know what kind of drama you three are involved in but I don't partake in it." She snapped.

"I understand that Coach but they haven't been to school the last week." I responded concern laced in my voice.

"And here I thought they were just playing hooky with practices. Whatever the case may be I received an email from their parents saying family emergencies had taken place, excusing them from school momentarily." She said with indifference. Taking a seat at her desk looking over papers.

I stood there disbelieving what she told me. I am close to both of them, they tell me everything. Granted Santana is guarded I can still read her like an open book and Brittany just spills the beans. I wracked through my mind for any family members, both immediate and distant, that was in jeopardy of bad health but came up empty.

"Are you having an aneurism or something? If not, get out of my office. I don't want to see your face anymore." With her pleasant goodbye sealed I quickly dashed out.

"And make sure those two get to practice Monday or else there will be hell to pay!" I heard behind me as I walked down the hallway.

The only way to get this all sorted out was to visit Brittany or Santana's parents, but seeing as Santana's are gone, it's Britt's house I go. I'm not sure how yet I will ask her parents if they've heard from her without giving away that she may be possibly missing. I am just praying to God that she lost her phone and decided to go camping or something.

I begin walking to my car in the parking lot, which by now has emptied out because no one wants to stay longer than necessary at school on a Friday. I noticed a black car with its lights on parked only a few spaces from me. The driver sat in the seat just staring at me; it was really weird and unnerving. I pulled out my keys and positioned them in my hand ready to jab at whoever if they decided to approach me.

As I draw closer to my car the driver exits her vehicle making quick strides to meet me before I can reach my car door. I take a deep breath ready to attack, preparing to either run like hell or fight tooth and nail. I see the driver, the woman raised her hands to demonstrate she's defenseless, but I am still weary of her. She takes a step towards me and I freeze where I am standing.

"Are you Ms. Quinn Fabray?" She asked shyly standing a few feet away from me.

"What does it matter to you?" I asked rudely.

"Your friend Santana asked about you." She stated and I couldn't help but let my guard down and peek interest.

"You know where she is?"

"I can take you there. She asked for you." I didn't feel right believing this woman, even though her eyes showed sincerity.

"How can I trust you?" I questioned her.

"Because I just want to help and she needs you." She replied walking back to her car.

"Come with me please." She called over her shoulder. I went against reason and followed her to the car, hopping in the passenger seat.

She started the car and pulled out of the parking lot leaving the school in the rearview mirror. It was quiet for a few minutes before she started speaking.

"I am sorry; this may seem rash and confusing for you." I simply nodded at her statement.

"Do you know anything about a girl named Brittany Pierce? Also, who are you?"

"Unfortunately I do. My name is Lana Mortem."

"Mind telling me what's going on and where my friends are?" I demanded angrily, tired of being kept in the dark.

"I work for a secret organization that does research on supernatural beings. Brittany as you are probably aware is a werewolf. The people I work for have been using her in a series of trials and tests in order to take something valuable from her."

"What kind of tests? What is it they want?"

"Painful tests. Simply put, basically a different form of torture." She paused momentarily to take a deep breath and turn down a side street.

"I'm sorry the less you know is the better. I am just here to help in any way I can."

"Okay _Lana_, you want to tell me why you are even in the torturing club with freaks?"

"It's not like that." She snapped. "It wasn't like that." She replies more softly.

"Then explain it to me." I demand.

"I was recruited as a scientist to oversee the treatment and well-being of our 'guests'. But shortly after I joined it wasn't a matter of giving treatment but ripping apart the anatomy of the supernatural and weaponizing their abilities. I just couldn't handle it after some time and I threaten to quit, but they had me blackmailed and I was forced to sign a contract restricting me from leaving the organization until the mission was completed." She finished with a heavy sigh looking straight ahead, watching the small rain drops splatter against the windshield, the beginnings of winter setting in.

"What mission?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"To demonstrate the weakness within the United States by releasing a biological weapon that will turn the people on themselves."

"How would they do that?"

"By using Brittany and many before her as experiments."

I audibly gulped hearing that sentence. I didn't know what it could mean but I was terrified nonetheless. Before I got a chance to respond we pulled up to a vacant parking lot. She turned the car off and turned to face me.

"We are going to put you in the facility, but you will be the new employee that has been recently trained and cleared for duty. Do you understand?" I gave her a quick nod before she continued.

"Agent Venator will not recognize you as long as we keep your face well hidden and covered, either with scrubs or glasses. Seems dumb, but the simplest things work the best. You'll do what I say, am I clear?" Again I simply nod.

"Good, now we are going to head inside. Remember how to get there and back. I can't help you and your friends escape but I know you're a smart girl and will work with what you've got. I will do my best for distractions. I'll explain more once we get inside."

We walked across the vacant parking lot in silence. I did my best to act natural and walk with the same amount of assurance but nearly tripped over my own foot once we approached the door. She simply gave me a stern look before opening the doors.

The security guards sitting at the desk briefly looked up eyeing me suspiciously. I began feeling anxious under his gaze, Lana must have noticed and perked up before he could question me.

"Hey Ernie, how are you this evening?"

"So-So. It's Friday. You?" He replied.

"Just fine, have to train the new girl. Newbies, you know how much of a hassle they can be." She joked and he laughed giving her a toothy smile. He wished us a good evening and we continued on our way.

We went into an elevator were she punched in a certain code and we began our descent downward.

"There are multiple ways to get in and around the facility below. Luckily there are maps posted everywhere in the halls you should be able to read easily if you need a quick escape." She explained.

"Why do you want to help so much?" I asked curiously. I saw an array of emotion cross her face. Guilt, sadness, fear.

"To make up for the times I never did the right thing." She deadpanned looking at me with remorseful eyes.

The elevator slowed to a halt, releasing the doors and allowing us to step off and into a different direction. I had trouble remember the code she punched in and the maze it seemed we wound through, but it's a blessing I have a fantastic memory. We walked into an employee's locker room and she looked around before turning to look at me.

"Hm, you should be Becky's size." She said measuring me up. She abruptly turned around opening a locker and pulling out a set of scrubs and threw them in my direction.

"Put those on. You need to look the part if you're going to play it." I quickly undressed and redressed, hiding my old clothes in the locker. She looked at me, taking a step back to take in my full appearance.

"Okay kid, let's head to the observation room. You ready for this?"

"Let's go." I replied confidently holding the door open for her to walk out first.

It felt like we were walking in circles because everything looked the same and repeated itself every few doors. It was like a suburb where all the houses and cars are the same, but just rooms and hallways. We rounded yet another corner before we approached a room and she gave me an encouraging look before walking in with me trailing behind her.

The room was fairly small. A desk and chair in the middle and a large double mirror on the other side. Two people were animatedly talking with each other when we interrupted the conversation.

"Who authorized it?!" I heard a woman holler. She seemed very pissed off judging by her rigid shoulders and tense jaw.

"I do not know. I was not on duty last night, whoever was put her in the wrong cell." The employee shook with fear underneath the woman's penetrating glare.

"Well no fucking shit Sherlock. Care to tell me who's in there while we're stating the obvious?" She spat angrily. She turned at hearing us enter and I recognized her as agent Venator. I filled instantly with fear, freezing my movements.

"Mortem, who the hell is this?" She barked not giving a second glance in my direction.

"New girl. She's been cleared."

"Good because I am in need of her assistance. I don't want to risk anyone who is participating in the operation today. Come here girl." She ushered to me. I shyly walked over to the mirror and Venator giving Lana a quick glance.

"Tell me what you see in there." She said pointing towards the room, opposite of the glass.

I peered in and saw Brittany and Santana, well more of Brittany ready to attack the man prodding her with an electric stick. She was shielding Santana in the corner hissing at the man swiping the air in front of him as a warning. Her eyes were burning yellow, raging with a fiery anger. Her claws and fangs looked bigger, sharper, and scarier. She looked menacing and intimidating to say the least. Santana lay weakly in the corner, fearful of the man in the room.

"Clearly someone is pissed off."

"Great observation skills. I want you to remove the darker girl from the room so we can sedate that thing." She said with disgust. I clenched my fist tightly trying to hide my annoyance of her rude comments.

"Better yet, you can sedate her." She smirked.

"What makes you think the girl won't attack her?" Lana chirped in, drawing attention away from me.

"She's a fresh face, Pierce won't have a reason to strike her."

"She has been showing signs of increased aggression, we cannot be certain of that. We should-"

"_I_ said she will sedate her. That is final. I trust you know how to administer drugs to a patient?" I gave a curt nod avoiding eye contact.

"Good, then hop to it." She said shoving me out the door.

Well this should be interesting. I have only had one interaction when Brittany wasn't herself, technically two. But both cases Santana could calm her down, Santana barely looked strong enough to open her eyes, let alone fight off Brittany's outbursts. I took a deep breath before entering the room.

The man spun around so quickly and bolted out the door before I could register that he was gone. I stared wide eyed at the door before shifting my attention to the ground. If Brittany recognizes me she could blow my cover but if she doesn't she could kill me…

I slowly walked towards the stainless steel table to pick up a syringe and draw out the sedation. I turned my back against the mirror so Venator couldn't see that I wasn't actually getting any, just making it appear so. I could hear Brittany growling at my presence, progressively getting louder with each action I made.

I kept my eyes on the ground in order not to freak Brittany out. I began raising my head a few centimeters at a time before I could look straight at the wall. I proceeded to turn back to Brittany but I could feel her penetrating stare on my back. My heart was jumping out of my chest and beating erratically. I have never been so fearful in my life.

I finally managed to fully face Brittany and truly saw how feral she had become. Her face was contorted in an animalistic manner, snarling atrociously at me, bent on all fours ready to lunge if necessary. The soft blue that once rested in her eyes has vanished completely to be overwhelmed by the animal she's been cursed to be. She dominantly protects though what she loves behind her, shielding Santana completely from my view.

"Hey, it's alright. You're alright." I coo softly to her. She snaps her jaws at me in response.

"Brittany it's me Quinn." I say locking eyes with her and hesitantly stepping forward. Her features soften just barely, remaining guarded.

"Britt, I need you to give me Santana-"She releases a guttural growl disapproving of my request.

"I am going to get you guys out of here. I promise." I whisper quietly to make sure that Venator doesn't have any hidden microphones.

She seems to understand what I am telling her and reluctantly stands up and moves over Santana. I watch her as she gingerly picks Santana up in her arms and whispers into her ear. I can see the corners of Santana's mouth pick up in an exhausted smile, leaning into Brittany. Brittany places a chaste kiss on her forehead before placing her down gently in front of me. Brittany seems calm and collected now and looks at me with the same innocence I can see when she is normal. It warms my heart to know she is still in there.

I reach down and inspect Santana looking over her beaten body. My heart breaks in two seeing her so worn out and distraught. Santana has always been the strongest of the three of us, always willing to throw down and stand up for her friends and pride. She has withered into almost nothing now. Pale and weak she looks like the living dead.

"About t-time Fabray." Santana breathed out, struggling to crane her neck up to look at me.

"Just hold on San, I'm going to get you & Britt out." I say without looking at her to avoid suspicion.

"I knew… you'd make it," I heard softly behind me as I advanced to Brittany with the syringe in my hand.

She eyed my hand wearily before getting down on all fours again lowly growling at me. I have a feeling she is well aware of what this may be. But I need to reassure her it's not what she thinks.

"Britt, I need you to pretend to be sedated. I am not going to inject you, repeat _not_." I say through gritted teeth, even though my back is turned from the mirror I don't want to take my chances and get caught by Venator.

She relaxes a bit standing up at her full height looking down upon me. She waits for me to step to her and put on a charade as if I gained her trust. I grab her arm gently, pretending to locate a vein and maneuver the needle tip to the edge of her arm, making it appear as if I am sticking her with it. I push the little liquid that was in there and watch it fall down her elbow and on the floor. I remove the needle and back away towards Santana and watch Brittany sit down and begin to fall asleep. Something tells me she knows exactly how to act this out.

A swarm of men come barging in as well as Venator to supervise Brittany and restrain her. They crowd around her shackling her to a rolling table, strapping her tightly in with little room to breathe. Brittany doesn't fight but lazily swings her head in our direction resembling a drunken fool. I grab Santana and throw her arm over my shoulder and support her around the waist.

"Good job new girl. I expect you in the operation room in ten minutes. Put Lopez in her cell and meet Mortem and me back there." She walked away before receiving a confirmation from me.

Gradually I began trudging through the halls with Santana leaning heavily on my side mumbling incoherent sentences and words. I battle with Santana's dead weight and the overwhelming prison setting looking for her cell. Finally I find an empty one that is ironically an observation room for where they plan to perform on Brittany.

I set Santana down in the chair and puff out my exhaustion and hunch over to catch my breath. Once I finish cooling off I search around the room for anything that could help us get out undetected. Great, there appears to be white walls, more white, and oh look! More white… They sure do love white.

"Well Santana we are going to have to be ingenious for this adventure. What do you think?" I asked spinning around to look at her. She stood supporting herself against the table and walked over to the glass, memorized by what was in front of her.

Brittany was just getting into the room and the technicians began booting up the equipment that would monitor her vitals. A look of intense worry crossed Santana's face before it turned to outright fury. I saw her clenching her fists together and grinding her teeth as she gazed upon the various men and women in the room not caring that a living thing was being prepped for possible slaughter.

"Quinn, we have to save her." She said determined walking towards the door.

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" I hollered stepping in front of her pushing her back. "You're not quite up to par for a fight there Lopez, even if you are from Lima Heights Adjacent. Plus we need to keep my cover and make a game plan" She glared at me before letting my words sink in and stepped back to look through the glass.

"Then go save her for me and afterwards let's blow this shit hole up." With that I gave her a hug before heading out to my first (fake) surgery.

* * *

I stare silently as they hook various machines up into Brittany. Attaching wires and tubes in her arms, along her chest, on her temples. Constant beeping and noise emanating from every machine. I hate standing around helpless. She took care of me in the short time we had together, keeping me warm and comfortable and giving me what little food Lana gave to the both of us, trying to get my strength back.

Even though I knew she was itching to release the pent up anger and violence she had within her, she managed to put it at bay and focus on me, distracting her from her bestial nature. I was proud of her, proud she can still overcome this stupid curse. Proud to see how much she has grown in just the short time. Proud to call her something more than a friend.

I watched closely as the nurse, Lana, stepped forward and adjusted the restraints on Brittany, discreetly losing them so Brittany could wiggle around. She did so without Venator in the room. She claimed she had to grab something from her office before joining the surgery. Not even a few seconds Lana stepped away and stood next to Quinn, Venator came barging in with a small vial in her hand.

"I have it!" She proclaimed ecstatically.

"What is it?" Lana questioned aloud.

"It is the previous amount of venom we have collected from her as well as a mixture of our own ingredients, almost like the first prototype. I plan on seeing how she'll react to being injected with it if our first attempts don't work. New girl, you properly sedated her correct?" She asked preparing a syringe full of the venom, placing it on the table.

"Yes ma'am." Quinn answered.

"Good, then let's begin phase one everybody."

I became anxious watching as one of the technicians booted up what looked like electric rods, touching the two hand helds together to generate a spark. Before he moved to Brittany another assistant quickly dipped a needle into her arm shooting her with a drug. Brittany instantly became hyperaware and breathing heavily. Then the man proceeded to jab Brittany sharply with the electro current.

She began roaring in pain and arching off the table, crying out at each new volt surging through her body. I felt hot tears spring in my eyes watching her, shaking with anger. I couldn't keep watching her go through this without me at least trying to help her. After a few minutes he stopped. That's it I am done waiting. I stormed out of the room.

"Stop!" I yelled barging into the room, sufficiently scaring the two assistants torturing Brittany. Brittany looked up at me squirming on the table due to the convulsions pulsating through her body as aftershock.

"Well look who we have here." Venator grabbed me around the throat from behind and pulled out her gun holding it to my head. I grabbed a hold of her arm and tried to tug harshly but she pulled back harder putting me in a vulnerable position.

"No so fast little one. I need this day to go without a hitch and if you mess this up I will personally kill you myself." She whispered in my ear. I glanced at Quinn and saw the horror on her face as she watched the scene unfold.

"Wait Jessica!" Mortem shouted out stepping forward. "We don't need any more lives taken, we have what we need. Please just let them go." She pleaded. I felt Venator reposition her stance standing straighter before stiffing her arm.

"Actually _Lana_, I want the venom sac not little tid bits here and there. But I think you just need to retire and leave me for the decision making." She snapped before aiming and pulling the trigger, planting a single bullet in Lana's chest cavity.

"Lana!" I cried out watching as blood poured out of her chest and she collapsed into Quinn's arms. I immediately threw my elbow back hitting Venator in the face, stumbling back with a bloody nose. I manage to look at Quinn before Venator grabbed me by the back of the head.

"Quinn get Lana to a hospital! Get out of here!"

"What?! Not without you or Britt!" She exclaimed holding Lana up.

"We'll get out I promise just go!" I accomplished to say before being struck above my eyebrow by the butt of the gun from Venator.

"Stupid bitch. I am really getting sick of you." She said pointing the gun at me.

Venator's attention though was quickly pulled away from me when a ferocious howl erupted from Brittany. The machines ignited in an orchestra of high pitches tones and beeps. We both stared in awe as Brittany tore through the restraints falling to the ground holding her head and rapidly growing. She slammed her hands on the ground and her hands transformed into paws spanning widely on the tile. Her legs elongated as her face twisted into a muzzle and sharp protruding fangs. It ended as quickly as it started. Except now there was a massive black wolf in the room with gleaming blues eyes stalking towards us.

Venator instantly grabs a hold of me again returning to our position with a gun at my head. Brittany bares her teeth inching closer to us, her claws dragging on the tile leaving marks. She is lowly growling at Venator keeping a sharp eye on her.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Venator whispered into my ear. As much as I would hate to agree to anything Venator says, I had to with that question. Brittany's fur was as black as midnight by heavily contrasted with her bright blue eyes. I could read the emotion in them and felt better knowing I had her here with me.

"Well Brittany, let's see those big bad teeth of yours and remove that venom okay?" Venator asked in a sickly sweet voice. Brittany just growled louder inching closer again.

"Uh-huh Ms. Pierce." She said warningly. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to Santana here." Pressing the gun further to my head.

Brittany glanced at me and reluctantly stepped back eyeing Venator. I locked eyes with Brittany though and glanced over at the door, suggesting she run. I could tell she wasn't happy with what I was insinuating, but I wanted, no needed her safe.

"Brittany run!" I hollered before stomping on Venator's foot and jabbing her in the appendix. She keeled over huffing in pain. I turned around then and punched her under the eye, landing an exceptional shot on her cheekbone. She hissed in pain and released the gun dropping it to the floor.

I raced over to the door and flung it open and spun around to find Brittany charging towards me out towards the exit. I follow quickly behind her but before I can join her in the hallway Venator strikes me behind the knee making me fall. Brittany abruptly turns around to attack but I yell at her first.

"Brittany get out of here I will take care of her!" She looks at my sadly, staying still. "Brittany get the hell out, I'll find you in the woods, hurry!" With that she dashes away. My attention is brought back to the current situation at hand.

I roll onto my back and send a sold kick to Venator's abdominal knocking the wind out of her. I stand up quickly putting my hands in front of my face like I learned in kick boxing. I guess all those years dad put me through lessons really did pay off. I circled around Venator anticipating her next move. She looked up at me before spitting out a bloody wad of spit at the ground.

"You thought I was going to kill you before, now I am going to slaughter you! Because of you I am ruined!" She screeched lunging towards me.

We collided together toppling into the stainless steel medical table. An array of medical tools falls with us sprawling across the floor. She has me pinned underneath her gasping for air, constricting my air pipe. I frantically wave my hand around the ground for anything to grab, finally I feel a scalpel and stab it into her side. She howls in pain and I take the chance to flip us throwing a number of punches at her face.

She manages to block a few of my hits before finally throwing me off her. She looks around the room and sees the gun laying not even five feet away from us. She glances at me and at the gun again before she roughly shoves me getting up to dive for the gun. I yank her back down and stretch for the gun grabbing it in my left hand. I stand quickly looking at her, gun aimed. She slowly rises and has her hand behind her back, looking at me strangely.

"So this is it huh? You gonna take my life?" She asked challengingly. I couldn't answer because I didn't know if I could take her life.

"Well Ms. Lopez are you?" she asked stepping towards me.

"Stop! Don't move!" I felt my voice crack as nerves settled into my body.

"Not until you're dead!" She charged me with a syringe and I pulled the trigger.

I felt a sharp pierce plunge into my neck as we fell to the ground. I groaned in pain as she lay lifeless on top of me. I saw where the bullet had gone through her, warm liquid covering my hands. I knew it was a critical injury, but not kill her right? Taking a human life is wrong, no matter whom it is.

I shakily stood up and pulled the needle from my neck examining it and praying it doesn't have a sedative in it. I threw the needle down at Venator's still body and went looking for Brittany.

* * *

I could feel a sense of power that was coursing through my body. My senses are overwhelming me though and I am having a hard time adjusting. I am scouring through this stupid place like a labyrinth trying to find a way out. I look through doors and entry ways and find more offices and people screaming at me. It isn't until I pick up a familiar scent do I run towards it.

I can feel my paws thud heavily against the ground as I run. It temporarily distracts me from my thoughts. Santana is risking her life for me at this moment. Fighting off Venator in order for me to get away. I wanted to stay and fight to protect her but she is so stubborn that we both would've been caught and killed if I stayed. She's strong, I know she is, but it doesn't stop me from worrying about the girl I love. Love? When did that happen?

Before I could delve further into my thoughts I found the source of the scent I recognized, I could tell it was the strongest behind a certain door. I took a step back before plowing through the door with my body. I scanned the room quickly and found Joshua. He looked just as surprised to see me as I did him.

"Brittany! I'm so glad to see you." He said gratefully eyeing me up and down. "Looking good too." He smirked. I growled at him in no mood for his games. He held up one finger before shifting into a wolf in front of me.

"_Better!" _He exclaimed, happily wagging his tail.

"_How can I hear you? Let alone talk to you?"_ I asked confused.

"_We share a special bond, since I am your maker. " _I looked at him further puzzled waiting for an explanation.

"_We share a communication bond that can only be created by the maker and the new werewolf."_

"_Okay great. Do you know a way out of here?"_

"_Yes I do but there will probably be a number of people waiting for us…" _he replied warningly.

"_Then let's go." _I urged, finding I don't have a lick of fear.

Just as Joshua predicted there were a swarm of armed men waiting for us at the end of a back entrance leading to the woods. I reveled in the way they spread like the red sea when I snapped my jaws and teased them. I desperately wanted to kill one of them but couldn't bring myself to do it. Even though I am a monster I refuse to be monstrous.

Joshua and I ran for only a couple of minutes but it was far enough from the site that we lied down and caught our breath. I anxiously paced back and forth thinking about Santana. What if she isn't okay? What if Venator succeeded in killing her and I left like a coward? I can go back for her and save her if it isn't too late. My mind was racing faster than I could keep up.

"_Brittany you need to relax"_ Joshua stated calmly.

"_Kind of hard Joshua."_ I snarled at him. He placed his ears back and put his head down in submission.

"_Just trying to help."_ He replied sheepishly.

"_I know. I'm sorry. I am just worried is all."_ I continue pacing around until I bump into Joshua, not having noticed he stood up to stop my insistent pacing.

"_How about you and I go run away somewhere? Get out of this town and start a new life?"_ He asked boldly. I couldn't contain my outburst of his nerve. I pinned him underneath my paws biting at his neck earning a yelp of pain in return.

"_You will listen to me now. I will not repeat myself. You are going back to wherever you came from and never returning here again. Since you fucked my life up the least you can do is get the hell out of it. Clear?" _ I demanded strongly before releasing him. He gave a subtle nod before scampering off in the opposite direction, not uttering a single word to me.

Now I patiently wait for Santana. And if she doesn't come soon I will find her myself.

* * *

I run through the maze of white walls searching for any sign of Brittany. I never thought I would be so thankful that her claws are enormously long because they leave marks along the ground with each stride she took. I follow them until I am outside. I look around my surroundings and see I am on the backside of a building facing the woods. I begin racing into the woods in search of Brittany.

Whatever Venator injected me with is hitting me hard right now. I am barely managing to miss rocks and roots, catching myself with tree branches and sheet dumb luck. My vision is becoming blurry and I have to shake my head violently to clear it each time it gets bad. The more I progress through the forest the harder it becomes. I think that I am far enough in to call out Britt's name without having those goons come after me.

"Brittany!" I call out loudly, hearing it echoed back to me. It is eerily silent in the woods tonight. I continue my trek through the brush.

"Brittany!" I yell out again. No response this time, but I hear howling. I perk my ears up waiting to hear it again. Once I do, I run in the direction it's coming from.

"Britt!" I holler once more with a smile. I grow excited knowing we both got out alive and safe and soon we can go home and take hot baths and sleep and food…

My thoughts were caught off when I am met with a yellow pair of eyes staring at me. Three more pairs of eyes emerge from the dark and stand behind the first creature. I freeze in my tracks staring at the pack of wolves staring hungrily at me. I inch a step backwards and step on a twig eliciting a fierce growl from the first wolf. It leaps forward at me scaring me and I trip over yet another root.

I begin to quietly cry as I watch the wolves move in at all sides, circling me. I watch as their eyes flicker with the thirst to kill, lapping up every drop of fear of emanating. I crawl backwards to do my best to get away from them, but they take quicker steps to me and start drawing closer.

"Nice d-doggie." I stutter, preparing for the attack.

The wolf releases a quick howl before attacking me. I close my eyes in anticipation but never feel it. I open my eyes and see a massive black wolf pinning the grey one underneath snarling menacingly at it. The other grey wolves circle and gang up and bite left and right into the black wolf. The black wolf simple swirls around throwing the wolves off of it biting down on their necks as a threat. Most of them retreat with their tails between their legs but the first wolf stands its ground waiting to retaliate.

The black wolf lowers itself to the ground level to the grey wolf and bears its teeth widely showing the extent of damage it can inflict. Yet the wolf doesn't back down, demonstrating the same action. Finally the black wolf captures the grey wolf in its mouth and shakes it. Loud cries pierce the air from the grey wolf. It's tossed to the side after a few moments and limps away whining. The black wolf turns to me panting heavily but has the clear blue eyes I would recognize anywhere.

"Brittany." I breathed out in relief. I stood up and ran to her hugging her tightly around the neck. She nuzzled her head against my shoulder and yipped at me.

I pulled back and stroked her head and behind her ear. She gently leaned into my touch enjoying the contact. I hummed in content in response. I looked at her closely ad watched as the different shades of blue danced around her pupils. I admired her fur and how beautiful she was in this form, even if it was crazy. All of a sudden my knees gave out and I collapsed against her. She whined in concern at me.

"I'm fine Britt, just the day's events catching up to me." I replied weakly. She nudged her nose against my check before taking a few steps with me holding onto her. I suppose she was leading us somewhere.

We only walked a few hundred yards until a cave came into view. We scaled the rocks, well she did, and I crawled pain stakingly slow, until we were sheltered from the coming winter cold. I sat down and released a large sigh feeling finally relaxed. Sitting in a cold, dark cave should be the farthest from relaxing, but it was nice. Brittany curled around me with her large body, tucking me away in her soft fur. I huddled down and stroked her fur like earlier enjoying the contact. My mind finally was able to unwind and turn off slipping away into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Longest chapter yet! I had fun writing this, granted I skipped homework to do it. More to follow soon. Thanks y'all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello again! I know this is late & I will not rant on about lack of time, homework, whatever it may be. All that matters is that here is the latest chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

* * *

I felt my body beginning to wake up from the brisk morning air. I took a deep breath in and marveled at the fresh smell of rain, letting it seep into my cold skin. Peeking my eyes open I could see the break of dawn stretching over the lush forest and cave entrance. I raised my arms up and stretched all my muscles releasing a heavy sigh. It was after this that I noticed a pair of pale arms snaked around my waist and a mass of blonde hair lying on my chest. The warm body snuggled further into me making small squeaks and whimpers as she too stretched her body from the early hours of the morning.

I watched as her body relaxed against mine again and I lazily ran my hand through her hair, brushing it away from her face. I stared at her admiring her soft facial features that ranged from her caring eyes, small, pink lips, and her beautiful freckles. She looked at me through heavy lids, smiling bashfully at me. I felt a smile spread across my face and couldn't help but gingerly lean down and kiss her softly on the forehead, then the nose, and finally her lips.

"You're back to normal." I say quietly.

"Yeah." She responds.

"I'm really glad you're okay." I begin rubbing my hands around her hips until I hit the raw wound and see her wince.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Just kind of hurts." She looks down to eye the healing burn.

"It will feel better soon once we get some medicine on it." I reply confidently. She seemed upset almost after I said that. I reached down and grabbed her chin, gently urging her to look at me.

"What's the matter babe?" I asked concerned. I can see tears running down her face and wipe them away before she speaks.

"If I hadn't dragged you out that night to the barn, they would never have taken you… You could have been safe and away from harm. It's all my fault."

"Brittany, this was not your fault. I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else but with you, regardless of where that is. Do you understand me?" I told her firmly. She nodded once before smiling brightly at me.

At that moment I wanted to tell her I loved her but couldn't find in myself to say it out loud yet. Through all the years I've known her, I've loved her. I never knew it until we both started to realize those hidden feelings, but they are awake and alive, thriving through both of us. We have gone through so much with each other I love her even more. But I couldn't say it now, not while in a cave covered in blood, sweat, and dirt. So instead I captured her lips with mine to show her my love.

I took my time savoring the taste of her in my mouth, swiping my tongue across her lips asking for access. She reciprocated quickly grabbing my lower lip between her teeth and tugging gently, massaging it afterward with her loving kisses. The kiss was sweet and filled with passion, it made my body burn with a feeling I couldn't name. I could feel her pulse she laid on top of me, stroking my sides and up my torso.

My body continued to heat up, near the point of feeling of fire. I had to pull away in order to take deep breathes and found myself gasping as she continued to kiss hungrily along my neck and pulse point. I steadied myself by grabbing onto her hips, squeezing my eyes shut to cool myself off.

I couldn't help but think this didn't feel right, it didn't feel like any other time I have been intimate with Brittany, which has only really been once, but still. This felt like I had a high fever. My mind was foggy and I couldn't seem to think straight, but I was over stimulated with what was around me.

"Britt, wait stop." I said shakily stilling her movements.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking down at me confused.

"I don't know I feel odd." I replied sitting up with her in my lap. I blinked several times trying to get rid of the sudden unwanted sensation. She placed her hand to my forehead and looked distressed.

"Santana you're burning up." I felt clammy, maybe I got sick over the night?

"I'm sure I'll be fine once we get home and rest." I breathe out deeply.

"Come on, we should get going then." She said standing up, reaching her hand out to help me up.

I grabbed her hand and tentatively stood up but almost immediately felt weak in the knees. She caught me around the waist giving me a questioning look. I focused all my attention on trying to take a few steps, but quickly learned that I had no strength to walk.

"Santana let me carry you." Brittany pleaded while supporting a majority of my weight.

"I'll be fine, just give me a minute or two to adjust." I replied stubbornly. She gave me a skeptical look before letting me attempt to walk about two feet before I nearly collapsed again. Instead of hearing her ask if I'm alright, she just scooped me in her arms and began walking without saying a single word.

I couldn't be mad at her for caring for me, so I simply laid my head against her shoulder and let my eye lids fall, not realizing how weak I must be. Of course I couldn't help but remind myself Brittany is still nude walking freely in the forest without a care in the world… but I would worry about that once we hit the edge of town. For now I can enjoy the rhythmic beat of her heart and her calm breathing. It wasn't long though until we reached the far end of town.

As we neared an empty gas station I told Brittany to let me go in and use the phone to call Quinn. She begged to come in with me but I guessed she wasn't all too concerned about her lack of attire. After some reassurance she agreed to stay hidden while I make the phone call. I approached the run-down store and asked the attendant for a phone I could use. He pointed to the back without looking up from his new issue of "Cars Monthly" magazine.

As I walked to the back of the store I noticed strange things. Like the light flickering in the corner near the beers and the hissing sound the coffee pot made at the front. Everything seemed… different. Vibrant colors, louder sounds, even the taste in my mouth was unnerving. I shook away the thoughts and punched in Quinn's number. It only rang twice before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Quinn, its Santana."

"SANTANA! Thank God you're okay! Where are you? Is Brittany with you? Is she okay?"

"Jesus, what is this twenty questions? Calm your tits, we are both fine."

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you two? I have been looking everywhere and you think-"

"Stop right there Nancy Drew, I don't want to hear your sob stories. I just really want to be picked up so I can shower, sleep, and eat."

"I can't believe you." I heard mumbled under her breath. "Where are you guys?"

"We are out by Johnson's gas station. We'll be near the forest though. Brittany is uh… out of clothes."

"Alright, stay put. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks Q."

"Hey San?" I heard before I hung up.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you're okay." She says softly.

"Me too. Thank you Quinn." I said before hanging up on her and walking back out to meet Brittany.

I briskly walked out of the gas station before I exploded with nerves. I can't explain it but I felt as if something or someone was watching me, I glanced around outside to see if anyone was out there, but not person was present. I could see Brittany waiting eagerly for me on the other side of the street. I felt my heart jump seeing her smile so brightly at me as I walked over to her.

"Hey babe." I said greeting her.

"Hi." She replied warmly. She raised her hand to caress my face gently and I couldn't stop my eyes from closing leaning further into her touch.

"You've still got a fever San. And you're shaking." She said cradling my face in her hands. I hadn't noticed it but I was shaking,whether it was because I was cold or not, I don't know. She wrapped me into a tight embrace before I got a chance to respond. Just then Quinn rolled up in her car honking furiously. She screeched to a halt and nearly fell out of the car trying to run to us. She tackled Brittany and I into a crushing hug.

"If you two ever do something that irresponsible again I will hurt you both until you are black and blue all over." Quinn threatened jokingly throwing a spare sweater and pair of shorts at Brittany so she could cover herself up.

"Quinn nothing like this will happen again, I won't let it." Brittany said with a smile, but firm tone. I simply nodded in agreement without saying much of the matter.

"Great let me take you guys home." She said walking away back to her car.

"Remind me to thank Quinn repeatedly when we get home." Brittany leaned down and whispered in my ear. I felt agitated all of a sudden so I bit my tongue instead of saying what was really on my mind and marched my way to the car.

* * *

Quinn filled Santana and I on what happened after she left the facility. She took Lana to the hospital and claimed she found her on the side of the road with a gunshot wound. They rolled her into emergency surgery in order to extract the bullet but found that it caused severe internal damage. It wasn't long before she passed away. Quinn however stayed with her the whole time. I admired Quinn for her kind personality, especially in such a tough situation like that. She luckily finished the story just as we pulled up to my house. We all got out of the car and Santana immediately went straight to my house without saying goodbye.

"Thanks Quinn for the ride, I think Santana and I will be good from here." I pulled Quinn in for a hug, holding her a second longer to emphasize my gratitude, not just for the ride but for her friendship.

"Anytime Britt, are you sure you don't need me to stay the night with you guys? San is looking a little pale." I looked over my shoulder and saw Santana sitting on my front porch, heavily leaning on the post waiting for me. Her eyes were glazed over and she seemed disoriented. I was starting to get sufficiently worried but she kept brushing it off on the car ride home every time I brought it up.

"Yeah, I am just going to feed her some chicken noodle soup and get her well rested. We will see you at school Quinn." She nodded saying goodbye. She walked back to her car and I waved at her as she drove home.

I walked over to Santana slowly and noticed she hasn't move an inch since we got dropped off. It looked like she fell asleep on the porch. I kneeled down in front of her and brushed a stray hair behind her ear. Even touching her she hasn't reacted. I gently brush my fingers along her cold, clammy skin in order to wake her.

"San, Santana?" She barely opened her eyes to give me an exhausted look before closing them again.

"Do you think you can walk honey?" She let out a quiet whimper as a response.I could feel my heart getting heavier watching as she worsened. What if she caught a bad cold in the cave or something worse?

I sat down next to her wrapping my arm around her and slowly began to stand. She clutched onto my arms for support before leaning heavily into my side similar to how she was leaning against the post. I turned us around carefully to open the door to my house. I don't know if my parents were aware if we were gone or not, but I missed them terribly. I walked into the living searching around for anyone to be home and noticed there was some commotion in the kitchen.

"Brittany sweetie! How was cheer leading camp?" My mother asked excitedly. I stood dumbfounded at what she just asked me.

"Cheer leading camp?" I asked curiously.

"Yes the one Coach Sylvester sent you on? Probably was more like military camp instead of cheer camp considering the practices she puts you girls through. " She laughed to herself.

"Right, yeah it was." I respond flatly.

"Is Santana okay? She looks like death." I looked to Santana and could see she had managed to open her eyes and put on a fake smile for my mother, but was fading quickly.

"Oh yeah she is fine, just was worked really hard and possibly got mono. Lots of girls were sick at the camp." I reply quickly.

"It's because you girls don't sleep as much as you should. Why don't you two go upstairs and relax and I will bring dinner up to you."

"Thanks mom that would be great." I say warmly to her, she just smiles before returning to her cooking.

As Santana and I trudged up the stairs I finally let the feeling of relief wash over me. Relief that we were finally out of harm's way, relief that we made it out of a scary situation, relief that I can hold her in my arms and never worry she'll disappear. Relief knowing I love her and would do anything to protect her. I was able to get my feelings about her sorted out and know that I firmly love her, whether she loves me back or not. I mean, I dearly hope she does.

We made it into my bedroom and I laid her on my bed, hesitantly leaving in order to draw a bath for the both of us, knowing we both desperately needed it. I lit a few candles and turned off the lights to make the atmosphere more relaxing. When it was just about done I went to go grab Santana already knowing she is probably asleep.

I know she would say no to taking a bath right now, but it's important to wash away any grim on our bodies before comfortably sleeping. Maybe even washing away some memories of the last few days could happen in the bath.

I picked her up carefully and maneuvered her to the bathroom. I sat her down on top of the counter and searched her face for any emotion. She didn't even notice that she moved from the bedroom to the bathroom until she saw the bath tub.

"I am going to get you out of these uncomfortable clothes and into the bath alright?" I whispered. She looked up at me and nodded before closing her eyes again.

I began to slowly peel away the filthy clothes that clung to her damp skin. She has had a fever since we woke up this morning and it didn't seem to be going down anytime soon. As I removed one piece of clothing at a time I noticed she started shivering again so I made quick work and stripped my clothes and placed her in the bath first.

She gasped at being submerged in the warm water but relaxed shortly after I settled behind her, wrapping my arms around her. She hummed in content as I ran my hands soothingly up and down her sides. I began placing small kisses along her neck and shoulders admiring the soft caramel skin under my lips.

I grabbed the soap and lathered enough to wash her body tenderly which she willing allowed me to do, even for the sensitive areas. I didn't want her to feel like this was supposed to initiate something intimate, but more so to make her feel safe and wanted, especially cared for. She slowly turned on her side so she could look at me and gingerly opened her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered. Instead of saying anything I kissed her softly on the forehead and held her tighter. We were enjoying the comfortable silence that fell over us for a while before she spoke up.

"I don't know what I would've done if something happened to you Britt." She wasn't looking at me but I could hear the loving tone in her voice.

"You are the world to me. I never thought I could care for you so much before, but you're all I can think about. You're adorable, funny, beautiful, and have an old soul. I-I… I am just glad you're okay." She finished pulling me closer to her. I realized she was close to saying those three words, I know she isn't ready to say them, but I love her regardless and because I know she is trying.

"You're the first and last thing I think of every day Santana. Don't ever think for second I will let anything happen to you again, I promise I'll do everything in my power to protect you." I captured her lips with mine and poured every emotion I felt towards her into it. We kissed passionately and deeply enjoying every second that passed.

Once we settled in for bed I was able to get Santana to have a few nibbles of the chicken my mom made for dinner. Santana claimed she wasn't very hungry but I don't recall her eating anything since before we were captured. Regardless I had about three full plates of dinner before calling it a night. I was still worried about her being sick but she said she would be good once she slept. I just pray she is right.

* * *

The insistent beeping of my alarm clock woke me up from the heavenly sleep I was so thoroughly enjoying. I threw my phone off the nightstand and pulled the pillow over my head. I wasn't ready to go back to school yet, I wanted to be lazy for at least one week before getting back to homework and cheerios practice. However my mom would find it weird since I've been gone at "cheer camp".

I tossed the pillow aside and looked next to me to find the bed empty. I sat up and looked around my room for Santana and saw she wasn't there either. Maybe she went to the bathroom? I leaned over my bed to look at my bathroom door and saw it open with the lights off, suggesting she wasn't there either. She isn't a morning person, so where could she be?

At that moment Santana came barging in and jumped on the bed with a burst of energy. She was wearing running shorts and a tank top. She was bright eyed and fully alert.

"Come on sleepy head! Time to wake up!" She said excitedly.

"What in the world-"

"Let's go get food, I'm starving!" she cut me off before jumping off the bed and racing downstairs.

I sat in shock in seeing Santana as one, being up so early. Two, hyper as a toddler who had candy, and three, she looks like she was never even sick yesterday. It was strange seeing her act this way. I got out of bed and followed her downstairs where she had already began cooking a full breakfast with eggs, pancakes, bacon, and toast.

"Santana what is going on? Why are up so early? I can barely get you out of bed at ten o' clock." I asked bewildered.

"Well I woke up at like six, so I went on an hour run figuring you would wake up at seven, and when I got back I pulled out the ingredients to make breakfast. Also how do you want your eggs?" She replied nonchalantly.

My brain didn't know how to reply to her answer. Yesterday, she couldn't even walk, let alone stand. But today she went on an _hour_ run? I am not even that motivated at six in the morning. She will sleep in well past noon everyday if she could.

"Britt?" She asked pulling me away from my thoughts.

"San how are you feeling today?" I asked walking towards her to feel her forehead.

"I fine, great actually." She said stepping away from me to attend to the eggs. I starred at her confused with her behavior.

"Britt I promise I am fine. Can we just have a good breakfast?" She asked with a pout.

"Stop pouting and maybe we will." I teased.

"Fine but I-"Santana was cut off when we hear the front door being slammed.

"Good morning ladies! I see you made me breakfast how thoughtful." Quinn plopped down in the seat across from us.

"Who invited you?" Santana joked with a smile.

"Oh please I could smell the bacon from my house, which goes without saying you invited me." Quinn quipped back grabbing a handful of bacon.

"Better watch how much you eat there Quinine the Pooh, coach might yell at you." I warned.

"What coach doesn't know won't kill her. Plus she'll make us run for days now that you two have returned. She's been hell bent on making the squad perfect since you guys weren't there. Saying we can be "the best" without the "all-stars" there." Quinn said rolling her eyes at her coach's hysterics.

"Well screw her." Santana said abruptly. She turned a complete one-eighty and was in a foul mood suddenly.

"It's fine San, she'll get over her head trip in a few days." I say optimistically.

"Yeah well I'm tired of it!" She yelled at me. I flinched at her raised tone of voice and stared at her in disbelief. Quinn just sat glancing between her and I before slowly going back to eating her bacon.

"No reason to go She Hulk on us Lopez." Quinn commented noticing Santana death gripping the counter edge. Santana looked down before removing her hands slowly and putting them by her sides.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." She said quietly walking to me, reaching out for one of my hands. I retracted from her reach though because I wasn't in the mood for this.

"It's whatever. I am going to go shower, Quinn help yourself to anything in the kitchen." I say over my shoulder without looking giving a second look at Santana.

I shower quickly and grab my cheerios uniform, getting dressed at a more leisurely pace. I couldn't shake the gut feeling that something was wrong with Santana. She was acting weird and I couldn't put my finger on it why she was. I guess I shouldn't question it because she is healthier than last night, but it's not right. But I didn't want to dwell on it any longer and went downstairs.

"Ready Freddy?" Quinn asked eagerly.

"Yes ma'am." I reply with a smile. Santana stood up and looked at my expectedly with a bashful smile. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand before following Quinn outside to her car.

We sat in silence on the car ride to school, I could feel Santana giving quick glances in my direction every few minutes, but instead of returning her looks I gave her hand a subtle squeeze and stared out the window. She never acts this way when we are together in front of people, even Quinn. It makes me uneasy but delighted at the same time.

Once we get to school depart our separate ways with Quinn and say we'll meet up for lunch. I walk to my locker first with Santana closely by my side. I noticed people staring at us as we walked by and I didn't understand what there was to stare at. Yes, we are hot, both together and individually, but what makes today so different?

I stopped in front of my locker and glanced over at Santana and noticed she seemed to be glowing. Her dark skin smooth and enticing, her coal black hair full and shiny, even her eyes seemed brighter and inviting. She was incredibly beautiful today, she is gorgeous every day, but today she stuck out more so.

"What?" She asked nervously under my intense gaze.

"N-nothing. You just look amazing today." I stutter sheepishly. I clear my throat and continue, "You're always really pretty but today you're stunning." She blushed furiously at my compliment and looked at the ground.

"Thanks, but I don't compare next to you." She replied sweetly. I so desperately wanted to lean in and kiss her but knew better of it. So instead I gave her a strong hug tucking my head away to steal a kiss on her neck.

"I'll see you in Biology?" I ask pulling away from the hug. Before she could say anything back Sydney walked up to us with her band wagon of followers.

"Well aren't you two just _friendly_" Sydney sneered at us.

"What do you want?" Santana said glaring at her.

"Nothing other than to see you two get kicked off the squad. Funny how you're always the coach's favorites, makes me sick."

"You're just jealous." I say stepping towards her. Two of her friends also step forward.

"Back off Pierce, I don't want to report you _again_ for harassing me." Sydney warned.

"Ha! That's funny I'm pretty sure you were the one who started it Sydney." Santana stated matter-of-factly.

"Maybe, but one thing is for sure, I'll sure as hell finish it." Sydney said pushing Santana in the shoulder.

"You wanna run that by me again bitch?" Santana said through gritted teeth.

"You heard me." She said again shoving Santana harder. I already knew what was going to happen and quickly sprang into action and grabbed Santana by the arm and dragging her away.

"Walk away Sydney!" I yelled over my shoulder, too busy trying to get San to do the same.

"That's right Lezpez, walk away with your girlfriend!" She hollered down the hall with a snicker. That just made Santana angrier resulting at her clawing my strong hold on her arm.

"Let me go! Ima have a word with her!" She seethed angrily.

I yanked her into a janitor's closet before slamming the door and turning swiftly around to face her. She was breathing deeply and tried to pace but there was no room to do so. She started to pick up whatever she could find and throw it around in the small closet. Pushing anything on shelves off and thrashing everything around her. I patiently waited until she was done with her temper tantrum to talk to her.

"Santana." I said calmly.

"What?" She snapped.

"What is going on? I know Sydney is a bitch and can get under our skin, but your reaction was over the top. Care to explain?" I asked curiously.

"It was nothing." She said defensively crossing her arms over her chest. I walked towards her putting my hands on her shoulders.

"Look, I know the last few days have been traumatizing to say the least, but you can't g around starting fights with people."

"But I didn't start-"

"Or finish fights for that matter." I cut her off already knowing she was going to blame Sydney. She looked around and took a deep breath before looking at me.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'll try and stay cool, no matter how much I hate these people." I smiled and gave her a hug and hoped she stayed to her word.

"How about we go to your house after school and hang out?" I ask after we leave the janitor's closet.

"Sounds great. I'll see you later then?"

"Of course."

And with that we both depart for our morning classes for a normal day at school. It amazes me that Santana and I had been kidnapped, tortured, and rescued and no one seems to have noticed we were gone. Makes me wonder what life would be like if Santana and I just ran away together…

* * *

This day couldn't get any worse. I was so happy this morning, elated at feeling better and in good health that I took a long run. Then I got back and figured Brittany would want a big breakfast and she wasn't nearly as happy as I thought she would be. Then I snapped at her, which was the first domino of this horrible day.

Then Sydney happened and I wanted to just slap her upside the head. She was agitating and obnoxious being so rude to Brittany and I hate when people treat Brittany that way. But after that classes were just pissing me off. Teachers assigned the same homework that never challenges me, I am surrounded with idiots, and I have this strange feeling all over. I feel like something is crawling all over me and it is making me anxious and on edge. I can't describe it.

Anything and everything is setting me off today. But it also doesn't help my mood is on a constant roller coaster. Like I will be happy with no worries in the world for one moment and not even a second later ready to tear someone's throat out the next. It is starting to freak me out. Plus I will say it was strange how I was barely functional last night and healthy as a horse this morning. But I didn't want to over think that at all.

As the final bell rang I couldn't be more relieved of leaving the school. I eagerly walked to Brittany's locker to meet up with her. I was thinking of all the different things we could do tonight like watching movies, baking, taking another bath, staying wet and hot…

Suddenly I stopped dead in my tracks seeing a football player leaning against one of the lockers next to Brittany's flirting with her. I couldn't stop the anger that boiled inside of me seeing them talking and laughing. I thought her and I had something, why was she talking to him? I clenched my jaw and put on the best bitch glare and strode over to her locker.

"Hey meat-for-brains, what do you need here from Britts?" I cut in effectively interrupting whatever conversation they were having.

"Um, who are you?" He asked dumbly.

"Santana fucking Lopez, that's who. And you're some idiot who think you can get with her is that rght?" I said pointing to Brittany. She just stared at shocked at my sudden attitude I'm guessing.

"Uh, well n-no. We're partners in-"

"Yeah I'm sure. Look, you might as well walk away now before you embarrass yourself or I smack some sense into. You're choice." With that he left without saying a word.

I triumphantly turned around with a proud smirk to look at Brittany only to have it wiped off of my face seeing her infuriated brow furrowed at me. I regained my composure though so she couldn't tell I was already feeling guilty for how I acted. But he had no right flirting with her, she's taken! Well, kind of… I mean I want her to be mine but we haven't talked about _that_.

"What the hell Santana?!" She hollered throwing her arms up.

"What? He was clearly making a move on you." I reply calmly.

"No he wasn't! We were talking about a math project he and I have to do." She explained clearly frustrated. I pondered for a second before coming up with something to say.

"Well it doesn't matter because I saved you the hassle of turning him down."

"Santana he is only a friend, what's the big deal if he did anyway? I like you remember." She said leaning forward whispering harshly. I already knew that, but I was still speechless.

"Look I'm going to give you a ride home and let you cool off for a bit and I'll come by later okay?" She stated more than asked. Great, now I feel like a complete moron.

We drove home in silence mainly because I didn't know how to say sorry for what happened earlier. I felt guilty about upsetting Brittany but couldn't give much care into anything else about today. I was becoming more frustrated the more I thought about today and then being left at my house alone until she comes by whenever the hell she decides.

I didn't even wait until Brittany parked before hopping out of the car and slamming the passenger door shut. I briskly walked to my front door and didn't even look over my shoulder to see Brittany drive away. I was furious and on edge.

"Hello!" I called out into the empty house, already knowing my parents weren't there.

I'm fuming. It's so typical that they leave me here alone, enjoying their time in some God-forsaken tropical paradise. And to top it all off Brittany is mad at me and I don't even know why! Sure I acted like a bitch today, but that doesn't stop her from forgiving me the next day.

I stomped up the stairs striding to my bedroom. I kicked the door in and threw my backpack haphazardly against the wall before frantically looking around my room. There were photos of my parents and I, Brittany and I throughout the years and all of a sudden it was too much. I felt hurt by Brittany, but I know that isn't logical because she hasn't done anything to me.

I picked up a framed photo of us and threw it against my vanity mirror, watching as it and the mirror shattered, littering my carpeted floor with glistening shards. But it wasn't enough; I swiped both my arms across my desk and dressers, throwing everything to the floor. Anything that was still whole I picked up and threw at my bedroom walls. The wallpaper started to tear away and I couldn't stand that either. I grabbed a fistful and pulled with all my strength loving the sound of it being ripped apart.

As my breathing became less dramatic, I looked around the room at the destruction I caused and felt mortified and embarrassed. I was ashamed of what I had just done, the precious memories I ravaged out of what? Out of bitterness or a stupid fit of anger?

I collapsed on my knees sobbing hysterically because I had no idea what was going on with me today. I was scared and didn't know how to handle it. I ground my teeth together feeling a throbbing headache erupting behind my eyes. It spread quickly until I lay crippled on my bedroom floor when everything faded into darkness.

* * *

I called Santana's phone multiple times and left a few voice mails and text messages and I still haven't gotten a response. I know she was upset after school but I just wanted her to have some time to herself and get it together. She has been weird all day and thought maybe she just needed time apart from me.

As I pull up to her house I notice none of the lights are on, not even her bedroom light which I can see from the driveway. I hastily got out of my car and didn't even bother knocking and went straight into the house. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust to her dimly lit house but managed to maneuver through the living room.

"Santana? Are you here?" I scanned the main floor but didn't see any sign of her. I proceeded to her bedroom and slowly cracked the door opened.

When I opened the door I was stunned to see her bedroom in such a disarray. It looked like someone broke in and ripped her room apart to find something. Glass was all over the room as well as broken material items. It wasn't until I saw Santana laying on the floor that my heart sunk. I raced over to her and shook her shoulders.

"Santana! Can you hear me? San?" I ask trying to get her to wake up. She slowly comes back, looking disoriented.

"Santana, what happened?" I ask her worriedly. She looks around the room in horror before her face drastically drops in realization. Her eyes immediately begin to water and she starts crying.

"Hey, hey it's okay." I say soothingly, pulling her towards me. I have no idea why she is so upset but I just need to be here.

"I-I don't know w-what's happening to me." She says shakily. She is really scared and I can feel my heart hurt seeing her so upset.

"Shhh, it's alright. We can figure this out baby. Please don't cry." I cradle her closer and stroke her hair to get her to calm down.

"I'm so scared B-britt." She cries out.

"I know hun, I know. But I'm here. Just breathe."

After what feels like eternity she falls asleep in my arms but I cannot bring myself to move just yet. I Something is wrong with Santana but I don't know what it could be.

But I know someone that may.

* * *

**A/N: So is Santana a werewolf or not?! **** Just got to keep reading to find out.  
**

**Any ideas/suggestions, leave them in a review. I would love to hear what you thought of this chapter. Until next time.**

P.S. I will be writing a new story soon, I am really stoked about it. I'll give you a heads up/sneak peek... It's about mermaids! :) 


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hurrah for quick updates! Next chapter folks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

* * *

_Brittany POV_

I know leaving a note with Santana probably isn't the most responsible thing to do, but I didn't want her to come with me. There was no telling what dangers could be harboring where I plan on going. Naturally she would scold me for going there to begin with, saying she needs to be there to protect me, but we both know I am more than capable of doing that myself. But I still love her nobility.

I called Quinn already to come to Santana's house to keep her company and occupied if she wakes up, telling her that I went out to run errands and I would be back soon. I didn't spare a moment when Quinn showed up.

"Hey, thanks for this I owe you." I say stepping past her into the cool evening.

"Yeah no problem, what's up though?"

"Santana is sick I think, I don't know with what, but it's not natural."

"Should I be worried she'll turn into a serial killer?"

"Only if you put a box of Fruit Loops or any other sugar cereal in front of her." I say laughing. Quinn just rolled her eyes before giving me a playful slap.

"Seriously though, is she okay?"

"I don't know." I respond glumly. "I am going to go check out the compound where they took Santana and me and look around for some clues. Maybe there was a contagion there?"

"What makes you think you won't get infected then?"

"I think it would've happened already like how it's affecting Santana. I'll be fine Quinn, trust me." I say confidently.

"Ugh, fine go before I change my mind."

"See you soon." I respond.

I walk around Santana's house until I am shielded in her back yard. I have only transformed once and it was forcefully done, there's no telling if I will be able to willing shift. I strip down to my underwear and focus to convert into the wolf I once was, or really that I am. Most of the times I have ever changed relied on anger or intense moments of adrenaline, but I don't want it to be that way this time.

I take a couple of deep breaths and take a knee, closing my eyes and focusing on harboring the energy I need to change. I think of the strength and courage being a wolf gives me, the pride I have once I am turned, and the urge to protect what I love most… Santana. I feel the starting effects of the transformation take place and await the pain.

It doesn't happen though. I open my eyes as I slowly unravel into the beast I once was. Black fur erupts from my skin, my claws inching slowly behind it and my fangs growing as well. I can feel my muscle becoming thicker and stronger, my body elongating to give me the canine hind legs and finally the tail that concludes the transformation.

Not a single ounce of pain was a part of the change. I was delighted and enthralled knowing that there was an alternative way to shifting and I taught myself to do it. Instead of the animal ripped forcefully out of me, I just had to accept who I am then I have nothing to fear.

I began my trek to the compound, fully aware of the surroundings I was in. I had to be cautious of civilians that could see me so I kept to the dark shadows of the night to cover myself from their curious eyes. It wasn't a far run from Santana's house to the facility surprisingly, but I decided to go through the back where I originally escaped in order to avoid detection.

I sniffed the air and the entrance thoroughly searching for any person that may be on the grounds but can't seem to locate anything. Even with my large stature I can be stealthy and sneak inside without anyone noticing, however I haven't found a trace of anything yet.

I can feel the fur on the back of my neck stand on end as I approach the colorless walls, awaiting a possible ambush. I don't want them to have the first strike on me so I surge forward at full speed roaring and causing commotion to frighten anyone awaiting me.

But as I pounce into the large compound not a single soul is around. I growl loudly frustrated at the oddity and continue to lurk around the area. Rooms are empty, lab equipment is still here, papers all over the place. It looks like whoever was here split pretty quickly leaving everything behind.

I wandered through the main halls scouting out for any sign of life but came up empty. I huffed in response and decided this was a dead end and wouldn't do anything to help me figure out what's wrong with San. Just as I was about to leave I noticed the last room I was in before I turned.

I cautiously approached the door nudging it open with my nose. I treaded carefully through the broken glass and medical equipment scattered across the floor. This is where Santana and Venator fought I think. I pawed at the different materials on the ground. A scalpel, tasers, empty vials, and something that caught my eye. An empty syringe with a label on it had some remaining fluid in it. I walked over to it and flipped it over, reading "_**V-T1"**_ I had no idea what it meant but I sniffed it and recognized some of the scent belonged to Venator as well as Santana…

* * *

_Santana POV_

I woke up with a terrible headache and groaned as I tried to sit up. My body ached and I couldn't really think all that much because my brain felt foggy again.

"Hey there sunshine." I was greeted by an unexpected guest. I turned and saw Quinn sitting in my desk chair reading a magazine.

"No offence, but what are you doing here? It's like midnight, past your bedtime grandma." I snarl at her.

"Well aren't you chipper." She replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, not feeling so hot. Where's Brittany?" I asked annoyed.

"She's out doing errands." She responds without looking up. I stare at her skeptically before speaking.

"Doing _what?_"

"I don't know something. She called me to keep you company." I just looked at her narrowing my eyes as she continued talking.

"Oh and also to make sure you don't go crazy." Next thing I know I have my hands around her neck squeezing the air out of her wind pipe.

"Santana cut this shit out! It was a fucking joke!" She hollers at me. I realize what I'm doing and immediately release her putting as much space between us as possible.

"Look I know you're going through something really freaky, I get it, but don't you dare take it out on me again. Got it?" She asked firmly pointing at me. I sheepishly nodded.

I tentatively sat back down on the bed twiddling my thumbs around. My mind wouldn't stop racing and I started to feel sick again. Not only was my mind and emotions fluctuating but my body couldn't seem to find stability.

"Are you hungry at all?" Quinn asked interrupting my personal evaluation.

"Yes." I reply quietly.

"Stop being all shy and crap, you're making me uncomfortable. So snap out of it and let's go to the kitchen in search of food." She suggested opening my bedroom door smiling at me.

It wasn't long until I cleared out all the food in the kitchen. Quinn whipped up everything I asked her to ranging from mac n' cheese, eggs, sandwiches, grilled cheese, soups, and even a whole chicken we found in the back of the freezer. After that, then I was finally full and couldn't believe the amount of dishes piled in the sink.

"There's no way I'm cleaning up your mess Lopez."

"Please Quinn, pretty please Quinn?" I begged her.

"Nope, there's a mountain of dishes waiting for you to wash each one spotless." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Alright, alright I'm going." I chuckle. "Hey Q?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything and I'm sorry about earlier."

"Never happened Satan, all is forgiven." She said sending me a wink.

I began washing the heap of dishes I managed to dirty and let my mind wander aimlessly about the most random things. Things like what life will be like after high school, how tomorrow at school will be how my parents are doing, and most importantly what Brittany is up to.

I heard some scratching from the back door and glanced over my shoulder at the sound. I raised my eyebrows expectedly at Quinn insinuating she go and check it out since I was preoccupied with dishes.

"Ugh fine." She said slapping a magazine she started reading down on the counter.

It wasn't long before I became curious as to what made the sound and followed Quinn to the back. I watched as she opened the sliding door to allow a large black dog into my house.

"What the hell Quinn! Does it look like my house is a shelter home?"

"Chill out Cruella Devile, I think you may know this 'dog'".

Said dog was extremely large and stalked towards me looking straight at me. It was until I saw the striking blue eyes did I notice it was Brittany. I kneeled down in front of her scratching under her jaw. She sweetly licked my face and nudges her nose against mine.

"As adorable as this is, I think Santana parent's will certainly notice the muddy footprints of a dog." She said pointing to the floor where a track of paws print lead to me.

"Go on outside with Quinn I'll be out in a second." I whisper warmly to Brittany. She locks eyes with me before nipping my neck and licking it. I chuckle softly and watch as she follows Quinn to the backyard.

I return back to the kitchen and finish up the dishes when I start feeling heavy. I blink repeatedly trying to shake off the feeling but instead everything becomes blurry. I try and walk out of the kitchen to get Quinn but lose my footing and fall forward, grabbing the kitchen table cloth yanking it down with me.

* * *

_Quinn POV_

"Well this is a new look for you Britt." I say patting her on the head. She just huffs out before sitting down staring up at me.

"Don't worry Britt, Santana was fine while you were gone. Granted she ate her whole kitchen and had one manic episode but nothing I couldn't handle." I tell her.

She perks her ears up suddenly looking back at the house. It was then when I heard a loud crash of dishes and a heavy thud. I race into the house and find Santana passed out just a few feet from the kitchen. She has labored breathing and has beads of sweat forming above her brow.

"Santana!" I call out to her, gently slapping her face trying to wake up her. Brittany is whining next to me, licking her hand.

"Santana, Santana this isn't funny!" I say through tears. I don't know what's wrong with her and we can't take her to the hospital because there's a great chance this involves Venator and her operation.

"Britt, we need to get her upstairs and lay her down." I say wiping furiously at my tears.

I begin to lift Santana and gesture Brittany to get underneath her in order to carry her up the stairs, there is no way I can. I watch closely as Brittany carefully carries Santana on her back up the stairs and to the guest room, where the room isn't demolished.

Once we get in the room I get Santana situated comfortably, or what I presume it to be. I get a cold wash cloth and lay it across her forehead and try to make sure she doesn't overheat. I soothingly wipe away each bead of sweat rolling down her face. I'm scared. Scared that she may die just because she looks so deathly right now. Her hands are trembling and she twitches violently.

Brittany has her head placed on top of the bed watching every move Santana makes, probably wishing she would just wake up. I notice her hands are beginning to clench and unclench together, the muscles rippling through her arm. I take a closer look and see that her finger nails are cracking and what looks like… claws are starting to grow? I gasped and spastically swatted at Brittany to look as well. She growled lowly before biting on my sweatshirt sleeve and pulling me from the room.

"Britt, where are we going? What about Santana?" She just ignored me proceeding to the front door scratching furiously.

"Okay, just let me grab my coat jeez." I say annoyed.

Once we're outside she nearly takes off in a sprint before realizing I am right behind her. She circles me for a moment, looking me up and down, before pausing behind me and pushing on my knees making me fall backwards on top of her.

"God Britt, really is that necessary?" I ask surprised. But she doesn't respond in any fashion only taking off towards the North, forcing me to latch onto her fur waiting to see where she takes us. It was exciting to say the least travelling on the back of a massive wolf. The speed was unbelievable, her agility astounding and overall the experience was amazing. It wasn't long until we came up to a blue two story house.

I slowly got off her back and walked towards the house, turning back and pointing making sure this is what she wanted. She simply nudged her head against my leg urging me forward again. I realized it was two o' clock in the morning and whoever lived here would not be happy. However I read the doormat and then took back whatever sympathy for waking these people up. "_Welcome to Venator Residence!"_ It dawned on me though that Santana may have effectively killed Venator and her husband is mourning, but I won't know until I knock and play it out as if she is still alive.

I knocked loudly three or four times and waited patiently until I saw the porch light switch on. Brittany swiftly walked to the side of the house, concealing herself in the shadows. A middle aged man opened the door looking infuriated, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked impatiently.

"I am here to see Agent Venator, it's an emergency." I stated calmly, even though my heart was racing.

"My wife is in no condition to see visitors. Also if it is an emergency, why don't you call the cops?"

"Well you see I have this large dog following me and it won't leave me alone. Agent Venator told me to contact her if anything strange happened." I replied smugly watching as Brittany lurked from the side of the house bearing her teeth widely at the man.

He stood in fear as Brittany took longer strides to him, making her claws more apparent with each step. It wasn't until Brittany was in front of the man did he finally collapse from fear.

"Well done Britt, we didn't even have to hurt him. Well kind of…" I trailed off. She simply stepped inside the house sniffing urgently for Venator's location. She immediately picks up her scent and rushes towards the back of the house. Without hesitation she breaks down the bedroom door making Venator jump and press her hand to her heart.

Brittany was growling loudly, snarling viciously at Venator who remained emotionless after the initial startle. I stood behind Brittany with my arms crossed over my chest, glaring at Venator. I saw that she was hooked up to a few machines monitoring her health. I guess Santana was successful in severely injuring her because there was a wheelchair placed idly by her bed.

"What… do you… want?" Venator said through labored breaths.

"You did something to Santana and we want to know what it was." I demanded angrily.

"Ah, finally something did happen to her. I was worried that the prototype was a failure." She said cackling, Brittany became enraged and snapped her jaws threateningly and moved closer to Venator. I grabbed onto her fur though to stop her, we don't want this woman dead… yet.

"You're going to tell us right now or else I'll release Brittany on you as well as your husband."

"Leave my husband out of this." She replied quietly.

"Why? You didn't bat an eyelash when you dragged Santana into this mess, so why not him?"

"Because… Because he doesn't know a-anything about t-this." She replied weakly.

"Well then talk." I spat intensely.

"Your friend was injected with the first venom trial, it wasn't supposed to be tested yet on humans. Primary tests were to be done on rats." She finished with an exhausted breath, taking her time to continue.

"Once results concluded our theories we were to move to humans but Everett was so pissed off with the failure he fired everyone and immediately left the facility officially shutting it down and firing my ass." She finished out of breath reaching down to grab an inhaler.

Brittany was getting restless against my hold, it wasn't like she couldn't escape she was fully able to, but was trying to restrain herself from shredding Venator to pieces before getting the information we needed.

"This is all great, but I need to know what exactly that 'venom' is doing to her." She looked up and smiled smugly at me before chuckling softly.

"There's no telling what it could do. But it was designed to do one of two things." I raised my eyebrows waiting for her to continue and got tired of her head games.

"Brittany hasn't eaten today and I bet she's starving. You're looking like easy prey for her to toy around with so I suggest you hurry up." I say nonchalantly with Brittany reinforcing my threat by licking her lips.

"O-okay! It was either supposed to destroy the host completely or overtake it, completely rearranging the chemical balance in the brain and turning that person into a mindless creature. It was designed to create mass damage both to the population and the individual."

"Well now that we have established that you are completely mental, how do we reverse the effects? Is there a cure?"

"Just because you come into my home and threaten me does not mean-" She was abruptly cut off when I released Brittany and allowed her to jump onto the bed pinning Venator down.

Brittany stared fiercely down at Venator snarling loudly. If Venator even made an inch of a move Brittany was growling at her bearing her teeth. Small treads of drool slid down each of Brittany's fangs proving to be deathly even with a tiny bite. Her muzzle was contorted angrily demonstrating her dominance over Venator of who had control in the situation.

"Care to tell us now?" I asked sweetly.

"There is a plant. A p-plant that was shown in your classroom a few weeks a-ago. Th-that will reverse the effects of the virus in your friends system. I cannot promise it will reverse any damage that may be caused to her, but the faster you g-get it to her, the b-better."

With that Brittany leapt off the bed and rushed out of the room back to the streets. I walked towards Venator's bed though grabbing the collar of her shirt pulling her close to my face.

"If you ever hurt my friends again, I will personally see that I put you away in a casket. You will leave this town or else I tell your husband of the shit show you put on at work. You will leave here because I don't control Brittany and the fact you're causing harm to someone she loves… well let's just say she can be very violent." I shove Venator back down and leave the room to follow Brittany.

* * *

_Santana POV_

I woke up in a dark room and my body ached again. I was getting tired of passing out randomly in my house. I slowly sat up and looked around the room and saw no one was there. I raised my hand to rub my head when I felt something off, I looked at my hand and saw claws had replaced my fingernails.

I screamed and jumped off the bed scared shitless of what was happening. I stared incredulously at the long, sharp claws that protruded from each finger, fearing the worse. I didn't want to become a monster. I began panicking and paced the floor of the room, putting my hands behind my back so I couldn't see them. I passed the mirror and briefly looked up again frightened with what I saw.

My eyes became a lighter brown it seemed. No, it wasn't that. I leaned forward looking closer and saw flecks of yellow spread through the dark mocha eyes I've always had. I recognized this as the same yellow in Brittany's eyes that one night in the kitchen.

I stumbled backward at the new additions and couldn't stand being in the room anymore. I basically ran out of the room to get away from any reflective surface that would remind me of what I'm turning into. I sat in the corner of the dark living room rocking back and forth whispering to myself that everything was going to be okay. But then my body started shaking and my clothes started to shrink…

* * *

_Quinn POV_

We raced to the school and didn't even bother to think twice about smashing the double doors in. I could hear Brittany's thundering paws thud through the empty hallways down to the biology room. She was scared something worse could happen to Santana, which I was too, but I know it is different for Brittany.

After Brittany broke the door off the hinges she barked and then clawed at a drawer inside of the teacher's desk. I opened the drawer and there was the vibrant purple plant that was discussed in class only a few weeks ago. I yanked the plant out of the pot and hopped on Brittany's back in a hurry to get back to Santana's house.

The whole way back I noticed an itching sensation from where I was holding the plant, I know that it can be an irritant but it was worth the price to pay if it meant we could save Santana from turning into a mindless animal or even worse…

Just as we approached Santana's house we could see inside that there was commotion and it looked suspicious. We advanced the front of the house with caution, Brittany leading first. I figured the best plan of action would be to smash the plant up enough so we could feed it to Santana but I'm guessing from the loud roars we can hear it won't be easy.

As we enter we see what's causing the entire ruckus. Santana is standing in the middle of the living room in a torn pair of shorts and shirt breathing heavily. She has considerably grown taller and gained more muscle, her clothes barely staying on her now sturdy frame. Her eyes have shifted to a burning yellow and she looks wild.

She stares at us with an intimidating glare growling. I can tell Brittany doesn't want to harm her by the way her ears are tucked back, but she still has to assert she is the alpha in the current situation at hand. Brittany assumes a defensive position and waits for Santana's next move.

"Britt keep her distracted while I go prepare the antidote." I whisper down to her and slowly walk around to the kitchen, however Santana is watching me like a hawk and takes a step towards me, making me freeze immediately.

Brittany growls as a warning but Santana doesn't care and proceeds towards me. I back up until I hit the wall and watch as Brittany jumps in front of me snapping her jaws trying to get Santana to back down.

Santana simply looks down and smirks before grabbing Brittany by the shoulders and throwing her. Brittany realizes she needs to act fast and snaps her teeth together and runs at Santana tackling her with her body weight to the ground. I take my chance to dart into the kitchen to find something to grind the plant up.

I frantically search but can hear the fight from here. I peer through the kitchen and see that Santana is towering over Brittany swiping at her and Brittany dodges each attempted attack and continues barking as a warning. But it comes to a point where Brittany has no other choice but to bite Santana in order for her to understand she is not alpha.

Santana bellows out in pain as Brittany pins her down, biting deeply into her shoulder. Santana claws furiously at Brittany but she remains still keeping her paws firmly on Santana's chest. I luckily found a grater and used that as well as a grinder to make the plant a pile of mush. I look out and see Brittany still had Santana immobilized underneath her and so I take the opportunity to give her the mixed up antidote.

I am terrified of losing a finger if I try and feed Santana this but I take a chance and shove the plant down her throat when she is howling in frustration. She almost immediately spits it out but I press my hand to her mouth forcing her to swallow it and she calms down.

I slowly remove my hand from her mouth and peer down at her. Her eyes are slowly changing back to the dark brown she's always had, her body is dramatically changing back to normal, and her claws have turned back to her fingernails. Brittany slows retracts her teeth making Santana wince. It doesn't take long before Santana is human again, even her shoulder heals quickly.

Brittany limps out of the room into one of the guest bathrooms and before I can go and check on her Santana grabs my wrist looking at me with guilt-ridden eyes. I pull her up and hug her tightly knowing she is okay. I can't stop the tears that are falling.

"Is she okay?" Santana asked me quietly.

"I don't know. You should go check on her. I'll wait here on the couch." I say gently encouraging her towards the bathroom.

She tentatively stands up before walking to the bathroom where small droplets of blood lay in front of the door. I lay down on the couch to just rest my eyes for a few minutes. After tonight I really need to find better hobbies to help relieve stress.

* * *

_Brittany POV_

I stumbled into the bathroom weakly before collapsing on the cold tile floor. My body began shifting back to its human state, leaving me shivering with my bare skin glued to the tile, unwilling to move from the fight I just had. I know my body will be able to heal itself it will only take a couple of minutes maybe longer, but it was all worth it knowing Santana was finally safe and sound from any more danger, including herself.

I heard the door open slightly behind me and I looked over my shoulder exhaustively and saw Santana. I could only hold my head up for a few moments before letting it fall back down again. I felt her kneel beside me and cradle my head in her lap.

"Brittany." She said sadly.

"You don't need to say anything San. I know what you went through and how you're feeling now." I say with my eyes closed. I don't need to open my eyes to know she is crying because I can feel each tear fall and slide down my face.

"I'm so so sorry Brittany. I didn't mean for it to happen." She quietly.

"I know San." I responded sitting up to hug her. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and I held her for a long time before letting her go.

"Santana, I need you to know something." I said nervously. She looked at me lovingly waiting for me to continue. I took a deep breath and licked my lips.

"I love you. I love all of you. I love the way you care so deeply for me and the way you express yourself when you're around me. I love your amazing personality and strength. You are my rock and I've held onto this secret for so long and I finally wanted to tell you."

She sat there expressionless, staring deeply into my eyes. She finally leaned forward and kissed me passionately. It was slow and meaningful, filled with love and admiration. It was several minutes later that she pulled away and looked at me.

"Brittany I love you too, more than anything in this world. I can't see my life without you in it. So will you please be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, of course." I beamed a wide smile kissing those lips I love even more. "It will be our little secret."

* * *

**A/N: Hello all! That is it for this story. Thank you so much for reading/reviewing/favorite/ and following! I am really proud of this story and was happy as a writer considering it was my first fanfic.**

**I will be making a new story so keep an eye out and stick around! :)**


End file.
